Sisters and daughters
by Meagana
Summary: Jules volunteers to be a big sister and it turns out her little sister is Wordy's daughter from a one night stand before he was married and her mother is dead. Can Wordy heal the pain of her daughter can he even get custody?
1. Chapter 1

**I'm American and watched Flashpoint on Netflix, and the years and seasons come from . I don't own Flashpoint. If I did Wordy would not have Parkinson's, and the Series Finale would happened differently which is probably why I'm not in the business. I can't stand to put my characters through too much crap.**

Not long Jules is injured in by Petar Tomasac and returned to work Jules Callaghan had signed up for Big sisters. She sat across the director of Big sisters.

"I don't usually give the full lowdown on the little sisters beforehand, but with our history." Dana was another refuge from Medicine Hat and knew her history with Officer Farrell. Officer Farrell was actually her Mother's 1st cousin. "But Adele is special. She lost her mother last August, Her Mother was a Profiler and Deception Detection Expert, she was as big in the field here in Canada as the Americans Cal Lightman and Gillian Foster are down in DC. Her Mother Worked in Ottawa with the Government there, the Military, and the Law Enforcement, and even private and publically traded companies there and all over the country she had a company the Magnus Group they did much the same the Lightman group does in DC. She was killed by a drunk driver on August 3rd. Her Uncle Alex a surgeon and a former Major in the Canadian Medical Corps, was given compassionate discharge from the Army so he could raise and has taken a job at Toronto Memorial Hospital, He's doing a good job so far and obviously cares about her but he's head of their ER, and is often in surgery for 13 hours for a time, Adele or Addie as she prefers has all the skills of a profiler and a deception detection expert, her people skills are about what you'd expect from a 13 year old who consider blunt honestly as their most useful skill. She has a problem with bullies not only is she a year younger than her peers, she small for her age, and even though she's been trained to take care of herself and she can hold her own most of the time when they take her on three on one, she's jumped almost daily, She definitely returns the bruises and but she always looks worse."

"Can the administration do nothing about the bullies?"

"She refuses to tell anyone she's being bullied the administration may know it's happening but without her actually admitting, and without witnesses, and the violence never happens on school grounds….The Protocols the school uses are sadly antiquated when it comes to bullies, they're top in academics, writing and art, but they're bully policies haven't been updated since the 70s, when the current principal took over, he doesn't think there needs to be a change…."

"That's going to bite him in the butt."

"I'm sure it will….." She smiled. "Would you like a Brownie, Addie baked them."

"Addie?"

Dana nods. "She never goes anywhere empty handed something she learned from her mother, she writes handwritten cards for every occasion, she can be very sweet. Yes another thing the girls get o her about.'

"She understands my schedule."

"Better than most, she thought the cafeteria at her Uncle's hospital was the best place to meet. Her Uncle has been good with her, he just doesn't have the time to be with her as much as she would like."

"When would she like to meet?"

"Well York Collegiate has different schedules than a normal high school, today she goes in at Noon, and out at six, but since it's already 10, that makes little sense and tomorrow she gets out at Noon, here's her schedule, she has classes Monday through Wednesday on Week A, and Wednesday through Saturday on Week B. So Tomorrow around 1 would be perfect are you still off."

"Yes, thank you Dana."

"You're Welcome, Jules.' The next day. She walks into Toronto Memorial Hospital cafeteria. And she finds, small teenage girl, writing in a notebook longhand, using an era of colorful pens, and of which are on the table and some of which are in her hair. She barely approaches when the girl looks up she's the spitting image of not only Kevin Wordsmith but of the youngest Wordsmith daughter Holly.

"Hi, I'm Jules Callaghan."

"Please have a seat, we have to wait my Uncle Alex wants to meet you."

"Of course.' She sat down.

"Whatever it is you want to ask go ahead, I don't mind."

"It's just you look exactly like my friend Wordy….."

"Full legal Name, hobbies and occupation.'

'Constable Kevin Wordsmith, SRU Less lethal expert, playing with his girls, he has a wife and three daughters, Lily 7, Allie 5, and Holly 3, his wife Shelley is probably his perfect match.'

"Did you say Kevin?"

"Yeah, why….."

"Well, My Mom had a one night stand to have me, with a patrol constable, named Kevin W. he left a napkin with his name and phone number on it, they met at a bar near UT, she was a Post Doc, at the time, but this was 14 and half years ago, I mean even if he is my dad it's not like he would want me….."

Oh, yes he would Jules thought he would fight your uncle for custody. Dr. Magnus arrived he was the same doctor who worked on her she was shot by the sniper, and Jules took him aside and explained the situation to him. They decided to call Wordy.

"Jules, what's up what's going on I thought you were meeting with your little sister?"

"Wordy, um, I don't know how to say this….."

"Just say Jules what's wrong?"

"Did you have a one night stand with a UT Criminal profiling post doc you met on an off campus bar in May of 1994."

"Jules?" He sounded worried.

"You may have a 13 year old daughter Wordy, her mother died in August and she's living with her Uncle, she says she still has the napkin with your name and phone number."

Jules." Shelley came on, and Jules explained all over again. Then Wordy came back on.

"Where are you?"

"Cafeteria of Toronto Memorial."

"I'll be there in half an hour to have my DNA tested, Shelley will stay with the girls if she's mine we're filing for custody." Jules told the girl what Wordy said.

Alex asked if he was a good man and Jules spend the next half hour telling them all about the home and work life of Kevin Wordsmith. Wordy entered.

"Jules, how did this come up?"

"Wordy look at her….."

"Oh, My." He did and she looked too much like him and Holly not to be his daughter. Dr. Magnus came up to him, who he remembered from the day Jules was shot.

"Constable Wordsmith, it's good to see you under better circumstances, now that I see the two of you side by side it's kind of hard to deny she might be your daughter, I kind of thought Constable Callaghan was just following a hunch…..but I almost don't want to bother with the test."

"We have to if I'm going to get custody." Wordy pressed.

"You're going to file for custody?" Dr. Magnus seemed surprised.

"Dr. Magnus I'm sure you've taken good care of her, been a good uncle, loved her, done everything you're supposed to do, but if she's my daughter she belongs with me and my wife, not with you."

"The truth is I haven't been the most attentive, I work long hours, and the days I'm off, I don't spend them with her, she is hard to connect for me with she may not look like my sister, but she has her personality, My sister had this ability to care for people, to connect and share apart of herself with them, unfortunately she's also 13 and has a truly useless coping mechanism, people think she's bluntly truthful because she wants to be, it's actually a coping mechanism, it's how she deals with feelings she doesn't want to deal with. It does work, but it tends to cause more problems than it fixes for not only herself, but those around her. I'm almost positive that's what has caused those girls to jump all those times."

"She's been jumped?" Wordy asked suspiciously

"almost daily, but nothing serious, she held her own even though it was three on one, and since it wasn't on school grounds there was nothing the school administration but they bully her in school as well, and the school administration has done nothing it's great for academics and strong in writing and art, but they're response to Bullies is something so outdated that it's criminally negligent I'm surprised there hasn't some sort of incident at that school yet. There have been a lot of transfers, though a quarter of the students who start there transfer out, 6% drop out rate, and 10% actually do end up in the psych ward, because of the pressures there. I didn't find that out until recently."

"What are the girls' names?"

"Tracy Cahill, Iris Lamb, and Erin Banner."

"Well, Baker Collegiate Institute is close to our House, and offers a lot of the same academic benefits with a Zero tolerance Bully policy, and without the transfer and dropout rates."

They went to the Lab and had Hair, Blood, and saliva taken. The blood was given a rush so it would be 24 to 48 hours before it would be done. The next day, Team one was working out, they got a got a hot call, at York Collegiate High School. As soon as they were at the scene, Jules phone rang

"Callaghan."

"Jules, it's uh, Addie, Addie Magnus."

"Addie, what's going on?"

"I'm in the art room with Tracy Cahill, Brenda Marshall came in and shot her. She's looking for Erin and Iris. They were just as bad to her as they were to me. I've got pressure on the wound, she's shot in the shoulder, it's a through in through, the girl's got terrible aim, she's got a 10 Mm Auto, Glock 20, I thinks she has extra magazines I saw them….."

Jules. "What does the girl look like?"

"She's 5'4, 200 pounds, frizzy auburn hair pulled back in a ponytail, emerald green eyes, she's wearing Black boots, Jeans, a Greenish grey hoodie, and a Long Grey coat."

"Thanks….."

"It's not what she usually wears, she usually wears colorful color coordinated outfits that make her look like brightly colored artist palette, High quality too, high end larger women clothing stores but everyone else calls her fat circus clown."

"Thanks."

"Jules."

"Brenda Marshall is the Shooter she was also targeted by Tracy Cahill Iris Lamb, and Erin Banner."

"You have a description."

She's 5'4, 200 pounds, frizzy auburn hair pulled back in a ponytail, emerald green eyes, she's wearing Black boots, Jeans, a Greenish grey hoodie, and a Long Grey coat, carrying a a 10 Mm Auto, Glock 20, possibly with extra magazines."

"We need to go to the principal's office and make a base." Sgt. Greg Parker said. The only thing Wordy could think of was Addie. Was she safe?

In the art room, as she applied pressure to her former enemy's shoulder she just couldn't hate the girl she never could.

"I need you to focus on your breathing, and try to remain conscious." Addie said.

"I'm Sorry….I went after you all those times. I just…..My dad wants me to be perfect to be the best, all the time, and when you kept getting better grades then me even in gym, you're a year and half younger than me….he went ballistic, he kept saying how I needed to do better, and Brenda, she kept winning all those academic achievement awards…..and her dad kept beating mine in court." Everyone knew her father was a Crown Prosecutor. Its how any complaints about her that happened to get to the prosecutorial level disappeared. Well it had only happened once. Bit everyone knew it happened, it happened with another girl Norah Johnstone she left the school.

They were searching, while Brenda was on a dedicated search she only planned to shoot Erin and Iris, and Principal O'Connor, whose rules allow the bullies to have their way. She wasn't even going to kill them she decided that straight out, just wound them. She could have killed Tracy she had the skill, she had more than enough skill. But she choose not to. She wasn't a murderer she just wanted to hurt them as much as they hurt her.

SRU was setting up in the Principal's office, Principal O'Connor was a real piece of work, from what the Guidance Counselor Madelyn Castle said the only reason this hasn't happened sooner is the Principal transfers anyone he feels is 'weak' or not 'up to standards', meaning anyone who is being bullied too much. And people ask for transfers as well and 10% of the student body end up in the psych ward and never come back ad 6% drop out completely, the only reason the school hasn't been closed is because the principal has been doctoring the numbers by transferring students, and the high academic standards you graduate from York you **_will_** get into your first choice college. but the institutional problems are staggering the guidance counselor even mentioning sexual harassment and one attempted sexual assault that was covered up, a bullying incident that is beyond the pale, and borders on stalking, menacing in the second degree was covered up, and the records conveniently lost by the girl's father Crown Prosecutor Alvin Cahill. The girl left the school, and the family moved out of district. The whole team was honestly surprised that something hadn't happened to force someone to address these issues before now. They knew Thomas O'Connor wasn't going to stay Principal that this incident was going to bring a lot of eyes on the way he runs his school, and parents, school board, and press would crucify him, he was 62 years old, only a few years from retirement he would most likely be fired, he would lucky to get a job teaching GED courses to prisoners or English as a second language. Sarge and Spike set up in the Principal's office, Lew, Wordy, Jules, Ed, and Sam went off in different directions. Jules and Wordy to the art room to the wounded student, Ed and Sam went one way with Lew sticking with them.

Jules and Wordy entered the art room.

"Jules, uh…..Mr. Wordsworth…..I'm glad you're here, she's in a lot of pain, she was hit in the right shoulder it's a through and through."

"You can call me Wordy or Kevin for Addie…." Wordy said. "We need to get you two somewhere safe. The Ambulance is outside it's going to take Tracy to Memorial and you outside."

Tracy was put on Wordy's Shoulder, and Addie grabbed her bag, she followed them outside to where the ambulance was.

"Wordy you bring Addie back to command she has knowledge of the shooter and possible intended victims that none of the adults will."

Wordy sighs. "Yes, Boss."

Addie was brought to the command center and Greg took one look at her and looked Wordy, She didn't just look like Wordy that could be a coincidence but she was Holly Wordsworth's ten year older identical twin.

"Hello, Addie I'm Sergeant Greg Parker."

"You're Wordy and Jules Boss."

"Yes, how do you know Wordy and Jules?"

"Jules is my big sister I met her yesterday for the first time, and Wordy might be my dad we got a test yesterday at the hospital with hair, blood, and saliva."

"I understand, now you know the subject Brenda Marshall very well."

"I wouldn't call her a friend, but we're on friendly terms and I know her well enough we're both victims of Tracy Cahill and her two minions. I kinda understand where she coming from, I fight back, whenever they jump me, I knocked Tracy's tooth out once, sprained her wrist another time, but Brenda takes it, because she honestly thinks that Tracy can get away with it, her dad's crown processor she loves to tell the story how one girl's family brought charges and her dad made them disappear. She probably feels she has no options, and they may be worse to me, but I fight back, and with my background and intelligence I could go pretty much any high school and get into a good college, she needs York, and her parents put a lot of pressure on her, so did Tracy's, I mean My Mom and My Uncle they just want me to do my best and I never have but if I did fall behind they'd help themselves, get me tutor, just tell me to try my best, I don't know about Tracy but I know Brenda would just berate her if she fell behind and behind I mean getting an A instead of an A+. Tracy's parents I'm pretty sure are similar, no kid fights that hard with a teacher over grades unless it's pressure from their parents. I think Tracy and Brenda could have been friends and really helped each other if they reached for love instead of hate."

Greg could hear his SRU officer's voice in the girl speaking next to him. It was something Wordy might say.

Ed came over the line. "Boss we found the Subject Boss she has a Hostage."

"Ed Negotiate….."

"Brenda, I'm Constable Ed Lane. Can you tell me what you're feeling?"

"Erin here needs to be punished, I already punished Tracy…..they wouldn't leave me alone, they wouldn't let up, and there was nothing I could do, if I told someone it wouldn't matter the school wouldn't do anything and the cops wouldn't do anything, her father made it go away before….."

"Brenda I understand where you're coming from you're upset Tracy and these girls have hurt you, humiliated you, and no one has done anything for you, but this isn't the answer do you really want to kill someone."

"Kill no, I would never kill anyone, hurt yes. I plan on shooting her in the shoulder joint just like I did Tracy, or the Knee cap. Somewhere non-lethal but painful as long a she gets medical treatment she should be fine."

"Ed time for a reality check." Greg said through the mike.

"Brenda if you raise your gun to shoot Erin my boss will give me permission to shoot you lethally."

"But she deserves to be punished they all do."

"And they will be Brenda, the way this school is run will be changed, I promise, the outrage the parents, the government and press will feel about this happening will stop this from ever happening again." Ed said. "Please can you put down your gun?"

"Yeah, okay…"

She bends down and puts the gun on the ground, and then stands up. And then following Ed's instructions interlaces her fingers and puts them behind her head she's cuffed before long, and Lew secures the gun.

The team goes back to the barn to debrief. Addie catches her usual bus to the hospital. The next day, Addie hadn't slept the night before she had spent the whole night baking brownies. Alex had been in surgery and slept at the hospital. She was afraid to sleep.


	2. New Home, New Family

**Chapter two**

 **I don't own Flashpoint, It is a great show. Also I realized that Leah wouldn't be there yet, Lew didn't die yet at this point so in chapter one I replaced the Leah's with Lew's.**

Addie didn't sleep last night. She had made over 120 brownies last night. Today she cleaned the apartment. She would usually have school today but there was no school for two weeks. She packed her emergency clothes/toothbrush kit, she was paranoid she knew but she only had to be caught without them once, her homework, her art supplies, everything she should need into her backpack. Then she picked up the brownies. Which she put in several large containers. She went to the hospital first.

She shared two batch of the brownies with the surgeons, and her Uncle. She asked about Tracy, she was the only one wounded yesterday. She went to her room and brought her a brownie.

"Came to gloat." Tracy said.

"Never, I brought you a brownie, I couldn't sleep last night so I made plenty." She set a huge Brownie down on a fish patterned paper plate. Tracy raised an eyebrow at that. "I tend to buy some items at the discount store that was they had at the discount store, besides Holiday and Birthday plates."

"It's fine. Thanks for the brownie." She took a bite. "Eating what the call food here, was getting to me…"

"It's fine, when are you getting out here…"

"A Week, or so….they're really worried about my shoulder, she hit the joint…..that's not good."

"I'm Sorry….."

"No, I never should have targets and bullied you two….."

"Maybe, but her reaction was a little extreme….."

"Maybe, maybe not, between O'Connell, and My dad they didn't give her a whole lot of choices. My dad lost his job you know and there's an investigation to see if charges should be laid. O'Connell too…."

"I know…..How are Erin and Iris?"

"I don't know they're not allowed to talk to me anymore."

"I'm Sorry I know part of you actually cared about your friends…."

"Yeah, I did….but I get where their parents are coming from…."

Meanwhile Vernon Samuels, was very distraught over the death of his wife, instead of baby she was carrying, she had chosen her baby over herself her choice was very clear, but he would rather have her. And he had loaded up with guns to kill the two doctors responsible Trauma Surgeon Dr. Alexander Magnus, and Neonatal Surgeon Natasha Shore. After leaving Tracy's room, Addie, left the hospital, but she saw the man on the way, in, and then she heard gunshots. She was in the main lobby and got out the doors and into the parking lot she called SRU, the number Kevin gave her.

SRU."

"Hi, this is Addie Magnus, Jules friend…..I'm at Toronto Memorial there was shots fired, the man is 6 foot, 190 pounds, sandy blonde hair, about 48 years old, and I saw him shoot Dr. Kline the head of OB. He kept asking her something but I was too far away to hear, I just ran out the hospital….."

Winnie sighed, she knew who Addie was. "Hot call team one, Hot call team one. Addie you did the right thing, you left the situation and you got yourself to safety. And you have a description of the shooter, can you tell me what he was wearing….."

"All Black, Black suit, black tie, black dress shirt, black shoes, but nice, like he just came from a funeral…..it's a lot like the outfit Uncle Alex wore to bury My Mam….."

Greg Parker came on the line. "Addie anything else about him."

"Sgt. Parker, You know I'm good at reading micro-expressions he was pissed the fuck off, I don't mean like a little angry I mean rage, he was trying to hide it and I don't think just anyone would have caught it, but My Mam was the best and she taught me everything she knew."

"Thank you, Addie, Anything else…."

"He's also sad, very very sad, very deep grief….."

"Thank You Addie….We'll call you back if we need you we have your Number."

"So we have a grieving man, full of rage, going after someone in a hospital." Greg said.

"A lot of targets, probably the doctors and nurses who worked on his loved one." Ed said. "Or the driver of a car accident he caused, something along those lines, it's a big city full of people making bad decisions….."

"Probably."

Team one arrived and Addie was waiting for them. The Patrol officers had secured the area, another call was patched through. Spike set up in the command truck, they wanted Addie in the command truck again, they didn't tell her it was just as personal as professional she could hear lying in someone's voice. Sarge, Spike and Addie were in the truck. The others were going into the hospital.

"Boss, it's Nurse Sarah Wimple, she was on a Surgical team a week ago that worked on Marie Samuels….she has information on the shooter."

"Hello, Sarah what can you tell me."

"Marie Samuels was a new mother, it was a late in life pregnancy she was 44, but it was her first, she had been in busy in her life before that and was happy to finally settle down and have a family, her daughter from when she was a teenage was excited to finally have that baby brother she'd asked for when she was 5. Her husband Vernon was so attentive, but then she got in a car accident and we could either save her or the baby, it was her decision she was adamant we save her son, her husband disagreed, but it was her choice, she signed the papers she needed to sign, her husband is filing a law suit but it won't go anywhere and I'm sure his lawyer told him that, it was his wife's choice, he refused his son signed over parental rights, his stepdaughter now has custody….."

"Spike get me everything you can on Vernon Samuels."

Spike began typing in the command truck. Spike began. "Vernon Edward Samuels, 48, MP, in the Army, retired when he was 43, at the rank of Sergeant Major. I can't get everything but he really good service record, but was known as a bit of a hard ass. He didn't tend to take mistakes very well, and he came down on his subordinates for it, that got him reprimanded for coming down too harshly twice."

"We need to get those records, since he was reprimanded for punishing them they deserved to be punished but he was reprimanded for coming down to harshly, that hardly happens in the military he must have done something seriously off the pale for him to a reprimand." Sam said.

"Can you call your dad?" Greg said.

Tersely. "Yeah, I'll call him.' Sam didn't like calling his dad but they needed this information. He went to call his dad.

What they discovered they didn't have a targeted shooter they had a spree shooter on their hands. And they needed to work quickly and efficiently, so far they had four victims, Jules and Wordy were face to face with Vernon Samuels who was holding Alexander Magnus hostage.

"Vernon, please what is it you want." Wordy said.

"I want my wife back this son of a bitch killed her."

"I only did what she asked, she wanted her child to live instead of her." Alex said calmly.

"You killed her."

"Her injuries killed her. Mr. Samuels, a tractor trailer hit her car on the driver's side the tiny economy car she was driving just couldn't take the brunt of the damage."

"So it's my fault because I couldn't drive her to her yoga class…." Vernon screeched.

"Wordy deescalate." Greg said in her ear.

"Vernon, Dr. Magnus did not kill your wife, circumstances did, bad things happen sometimes, she chose to save your child."

"Child's name is Edward."

"She chose to save Edward, to save your son."

"No, he killed her, he's to blame….."

He raised his gun. "Vernon if you raise your gun again, my boss is going to give the order to have you shot, and I don't want that to happen to you….."

"Jules you have Scorpio if you need it, but only if he raised the gun."

"I don't care he needs to die, and I can be with Marie….'

He raises the gun….."

"Boss…" Jules said Shoots.

Everyone goes to the barn to debrief, Alex takes Addie home, he gives her something to help her sleep. The next day, while the team is not quite on shift yet, Alex shoes up.

"Dr. Magnus can I help you?" Ed said.

"I'm looking for Constable Wordsworth….."

"Alex, what are you doing here?"

"I have the results of the tests, I thought I'd run them over, so you didn't have to wait another few days to have the mailed to you….."

He smiled "Thank you." He looked at the results 97.9%...

"I called my Lawyer, Rita Cameron, she started out in family law, about twenty years ago, so she has enough connections that she got us a hearing sooner rather than later. You need to get off on March 2nd. Well depending on when your team is working it's a 10am hearing so if you're shift is in the afternoon or at night you can still work. I know that's less than two weeks away, but it's either that or wait months."

"I'll be there….I have months of days off saved up. How is Addie?"

"She's shaken I got the name of a good trauma specialist, and she's starting on Friday….."

The whole team had managed to get off on Monday, March 2nd, and was there supporting their friend, Rita agreed to represent both mean, Judge Judith Vickers, read the petition.

"Counselor what exactly is this….."

"The petitioner is requesting now that he has proven to have be the Biological father of the child in question that he be granted custody, the child's current guardian her Uncle Alexander Wallace Magnus agrees. He feels that Constable Wordsworth and his wife Shelley can provide the structure, support and stability that he cannot…..He lives alone, he works chaotic hours, also teaches at the UT, both men wants what's best for the Adele, the child in question."

"What does the child want?"

"She's torn, she loves her uncle, and misses her mother, she likes Constable Wordsworth very much and she always wanted the kind of life the Wordsworth's are offering but when her mother was alive she couldn't offer that kind of life either so she feels guilty."

"Well, I see no reason not to grant the petition Constable Wordsworth you are granted custody of your daughter, her birth certificate will now reflect her paternity."

Addie was speechless, she finally had the family she always wanted and they wanted her. The Little girls her sisters, and her stepmother was there. She walked over to them.

"Addie this is my wife, your Stepmother Shelley, and these are your sisters, the oldest well second oldest Lilly she's 7, then Allie, she's five, and our youngest Holly."

"Wow, I mean I know you said I looked like her…..but I mean….."

"Yeah, that's why I was so quick to call him." Jules said.

"So, am I staying at York or…?"

"Now that we have custody we're going to try to get you into a different school there are two near our house, Baker Collegiate institute, and Toronto High School of the arts. I checked with your uncle and I think you might be happier at THSA….." Shelley said. "He said you're an artist."

"I dabble….."

"She's a very gifted artist…." Alex said. "She can't settle on a medium, but she's a very gifted artist….."

That weekend they moved her into the Wordsworth house, instead of the guest room she opted for the much larger, finished attic. She met the whole team, and Clark, and Sophie. Who she immediately liked. They were able to set up Easel, and Drawing table, wardrobe, cabinet for art supplies, a computer desk, book and DVD shelves, keepsake shelves, throw rugs, a queen bed, a Edvard Munch's the Scream blow up, punch doll, posters Edward Hooper's Nighthawks, Van Gogh's Starry Night, A Poster from Alice in Wonderland, a Poster of Don Quixote, and Willie Wonka and the Chocolate Factory. She was looking through her albums putting them in order when Clark looked at her.

"Cool room."

"Thanks….."

"What kind of music do you listen to?"

"They're my Mom's albums, and she was mostly into classic rock, Jazz, blues she was really into Leonard Cohen and Ray Charles…..so I have a lot of their albums, I also have a lot of Billie Holiday, because Lady Day, is my lady…..but I have Etta James, Ella Fitzgerald….the Beatles, the Rolling Stones, the Who…..My Mom found most of these at flea markets and bargain bins…once CDs came in people really wanted to get rid of their Albums…..I mean now they're really expensive again, but there were a few years there where you could get them for almost nothing."

"He's not going to be around as often as you like you know, you're not going to see him all the time, there's going to be times when saving someone, keeping the peace is more important than something that's very important to you." Clark said.

"Clark, My Mom may not have been a cop, but she was a profiler and deception detection expert she helped on cases all the time, most of my life since we moved to Ottawa when I was three and she started her firm, it took a few years to get off the ground but by the time I was Lilly's age, My Mom was pretty sought after and recognized as an authority in this country on recognizing lies, and other micro-expressions. I had a series of nannies and other babysitters until she died and then I moved in with Uncle Alex, and he didn't hire any nannies….I did say I didn't need a babysitter, but I was hoping he'd spend more time with me, not that he'd just not hire anyone and work too many hours."

He nodded. "But he couldn't he's a doctor and he needed to save lives."

"Just like police got to protect lives, surgeons need to save them."

"And it's okay to be angry you don't get to spend as much time with your dad as you want. But you shouldn't take it out on him, you should be grateful you have a dad you loves you and your Mom, and cares enough about you to protect you and your Mom."

Clark sighs. "Yeah, I know….."

A few minutes earlier. Downstairs. Team One, and Sophie and Shelley are having the team were just opening their beers it was 12:30, Lunch is almost ready.

"Well, you don't think they're like making out or something do you?" Spike said.

"Well, I do now, thank you for that Spike." Wordy said looking disgruntled.

"Kevin, she's 13 she's going to notice boys, but I honestly don't think she's making out with Clark, they just met today, and neither one of them is the type to just start making out with a stranger." Shelley said.

"I'm going to go see…." Wordy said.

"I'm coming too." Ed said. They made it to the attic door. They listened.

Clark said. "Yeah, I know….."

"You should tell him you appreciate or if you can't tell him show him, actions speak louder than words anyway…."

Ed and Wordy felt guilty but were glad they got to hear this. They made hang singles, and Ed crept away, Wordy knocked on the door.

"Come in….."

"Ke…..Dad…..what's up?"

"Lunch is about ready you coming down." Wordy said.

"Yeah, we were just looking through my albums, the room is done…..We should take some pictures while we're all here, the Wordsworth clan, and the Team one and everybody." She said absently but Wordy could tell it wasn't an absent statement.

"Yeah, sure, sweetheart.'

Clark, and Addie followed Wordy down to the kitchen. There were sandwiches for everyone and potato and pasta salad, and potato chips, and several kinds of soda, and beer.

"Addie you like Black Cherry soda right?" Shelley asked.

"Yeah, or Pineapple….."

"We don't usually have Soda in the house, only when the team is over…..usually the girls drink milk, juice and water….."

"I don't supposed I'll be getting coffee."

"Since you're 13 now, you can have one cup in the morning that's it." Wordy said. He and Shelley talked about some things it would be impossible to change everything that she was raised with, even if it was different from the way they would have raised their girls so they needed to make some compromises. Alex said that she drank coffee.

Clark offered to his new friend. "I'd take it if I were you."

After lunch. Addie offered to help Shelley and Sophie with the dishes.

"So, Addie how do you like your new room?" Sophie asked.

"I like it, It was nice of Ke…Dad and Shelley to give me the Attic so I had more room, I've managed to accumulate a lot of things, although a lot of it was my Moms, most of the books were my Moms, so were the knick-knacks and pictures and things, and the throw rugs, the drawing table, and the easel were mine, the oak and Walnut desk, Constables Lane, Braddock, Young, Sergeant Parker, and Dad almost killed themselves getting up there was my Mom's, so was the leather chair….it was in her office at the Magnus group."

"I'm sorry you must miss her very much." Shelley said.

"I do, she was a very special person. She could always tell what people were thinking and feeling, and she was one of the most compassionate and least jaded people I knew, but she had a drive to find the truth, she's get so hung up on cases there were times when I couldn't see her for days at a time. But she always had her phone on her, so I could call her, she stopped driving when I was about 9, her partner David always drove….or one of their employees if they weren't working together on a case, sometimes whatever Fed, detectives, solider was working the case with her…."

"How did you get around?"

"Either public transportation or whatever nanny or babysitter was around at the time. One of the underlings at Magnus group sometimes, and there were a lot of them, it went from just My Mom and her partner David Grant in 1998, to 43 employees and staff when she died."

"That's impressive in such a short amount of time."

"Mom was impressive but she didn't write a bunch of books, she did write one, or work at the state department first like Dr. Cal Lightman did, he's her American counterpart, even if he's a brit. He has a company like My Mom's, he's the world's leading expert, he lectured at her college when she was an Undergrad, he has a daughter about my age, Emily, we've met a few times and are internet buddies, she's nice, but she has more angst over the whole my parent can tell your lying thing than I ever did, it really bothers her dad could always tell her emotions and when she was lying, never bothered me much…than I have a different personality than Emily, I embraced it more, and My Mom wasn't as confrontational as Cal is, he's very in your face, my Mom was always very subtle about her skills….she didn't like to tip her hand she was only 5'1, and she liked to be underestimated, she was also the an expert in 3 different martial arts, Judo, Tae-Kwon Do, and Krav Maga, and knew Jeet Kune do, American Kickboxing and Karate."

"How many do you know?"

"I proficient but by no means an expert in Judo, Tae Known do, and Krav Maga, My Mom wanted me in those, because Judo, Tae Kwon Do, and Krav Maga are the best time tested martial arts with keeping normal citizens alive when confronted with bad intentioned individuals and no option to run or talk your way out of it, or at least that's what My Mom and Bolt think."

"former Chief Warrant Officer Frank Bolt?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, you know him?"

"I knew him when I was a kid, he retired he worked for your mom?"

"He's Magnus Group's chief of security. He's pretty cool guy, he's the one that found the Gym that mixed martial arts and taught them concurrently. It was run by Bolt's son in law Steven Gamble, I'm pretty sure the instructor sprinkled in some Special forces moves but I honestly couldn't tell you which ones they were." She said with a shrug.

"Wouldn't they get in trouble for that." Sophie said.

"Only if She was competing, that's how she could mix disciplines and since the only sports that mixes them is Mixed-martial arts, or Ultimate fighting and neither has rules about using Special force moves, neither are truly organized sports, so the rules are really whatever the fighters fighting say they are" Wordy who is a Close Quarter expert answered "There are dozens of Mixed Martial arts gyms all over the country, they're becoming very popular, but very few have or accept female or underage clientele, this gym your former Master Warrant Officer's Son-in-law runs must be unique.'

"Gamble's Gym, Steve is an okay guy, and very good at keeping you fit and teaching you moves to defend yourself you know I disarm an armed man?"

"That's a very good skill to have Addie, but I don't think it's a skill you should use even if you're in a situation where you think you might need to." Wordy said worried. "You should try to talk your way out of it, and you should wait for the police to do their jobs."

She could read his emotions better than he thought. He was scared for her. For her safety, for her life. She had the skills to disarm an armed person, but not perhaps not the physical strength. She's successfully disarmed a man holding up the store she and her Mom were in. She decided to be honest.

"I already did disarmed a man holding a store once about six months before Mam died, but My Mom was about just as pleased I did it as I think You Would be, I was grounded for a month after. Especially since she could have done the same thing….and it turned out he was high. When she found out he was high it was when it went from two weeks to a month. It was the only time she ever stuck to a grounding, she usually let me off for good behavior about half way through."

Clark was astounded. "Your Mom let you off a grounding…."

"Yeah, but it's like any parole, I had to be in at a certain time, I had to check in like multiple times a day, she could search my room if she wanted to, and random drug testing even though I never did drugs. My Mom had a _weird_ sense humor, it's not like she needed to search my room or drug test me she could read on my face if I was hiding anything, but her sense of humor worked out in my favor sometimes. I didn't care about the extras I was free sometimes three weeks into a month grounding….of course my curfew was usually the same as a kindergartener's, but I had all my devices back and I didn't have to be in bed at 8:30 that was always the **_worst_** part of being grounded, My bedtime when I lived with my Mom was 10, so it would take an hour and half for my body to realize it was supposed to be asleep, so I'd be bored and unless I fell asleep early. But if fell asleep early, I'd wake up the next morning, however much long I fell asleep by, I have an amazing sleep clock, It's really weird unless I set an alarm to wake up early which I almost never do, I always sleep for exactly 8 hours."

Kevin Smiled before joining the SRU, and needing to sleep less hours, and sometimes more. He used to be able to do that. Ed suddenly spoke. "That Parole idea doesn't sound so bad, I might have to consider it…."

Sophie spoke up. "I don't think that's a good idea, I think that it only worked for Addie and her Mom, because of their unique relationship, and her Mother's sense of humor, if **you** **do** it **you** will take it seriously and **you _will_** alienate your son by treating him like a criminal instead a teenager who made a mistake."

Ed smiled and sighed. "I guess you're right."

Addie smiled. "Moms usually are."

Sophie and Shelly said in tandem. "Thank you."

After everyone was cleaned up they took some pictures with the Wordsworth's digital video camera that had still picture capability, of not only the Wordsworth clan but their team one family in various combinations, in the Wordsworth family room. Next her little sisters insisted she play Princess with them. Not having played princess ever.

"I never played Princess ever, I always rescued the Princesses when I was little, I was never the Princess myself…."

"then You can be the Royal Guard…." Allie said. "Lady Sparklemist, who guards the Princesses for the King and Queen."

"Okay, do I get a sword?"

"You can use Daddy's Sword." She hands her a plastic sword.

"Alright, Princess Allie, Princess Lily, Princess Holly, it is I, Lady Sparklemist, I am here to protect you, from any of those who wish to do you harm." She said in a pompous and formal voice and then she bows. She really has no trouble making a fool out of herself. Being someone raised to see the truth of people's real emotions and intentions, is very freeing in a way, if you don't resent it like Emily Lightman does. If you embrace it like Addie Magnus does, it frees you to know exactly who you are at a young age and be comfortable with that person enough to do incredible ridiculous and silly things for the right reason. And making her little sisters happy was the right season.

As Kevin and Shelley looked inside the play room and watched their oldest daughter dance their youngest daughter's tune, and even make her own suggestions directing their play. They smiled. She was 13 and should be too embarrassed to wear a knight hat, and brandish a plastic sword, and march around but she doesn't seem to have the least bit of problem with it. She's not watching the clock, she's not watching to see if anyone else is watching she's completely engulfed in the story her younger sisters are directing her in. Jules and Ed are watching her.

"It seems enough one bites the dust, it seems your daughters have a tendency to wrap people around their tiny fingers even their big sister." Ed said.

"I think it is more than that." Jules said. "She is believes in honestly to a sometimes frightening degree, she is bluntly honest, and there are times she doesn't censor herself you might want to have a talk to her about that, before she says something in front of lily Holly, and Allie, she doesn't believe in pretense, so why would she believe in pretending to be cool."

"She wouldn't." Greg said. "She'd also trying very hard not to say something offensive or not age appropriate to your girls, but if they ask her a direct question she wouldn't lie to them, it goes against everything she believes in. On the flip side if she's ever an hour and half late for curfew or skips school you can always ask her directly where she's been and she'll tell you."

"So she can't lie." Wordy said.

"She's probably one of the best liars you'll ever meet, she chooses not to." Greg said. Eventually the party ended and team one left. The Wordsworth's had pizza for dinner, and then the little girls had their baths and were put to bed, big sister Addie was an even better storyteller than their daddy.


	3. Headaches and Information

**Chapter three**

 **I don't own Flashpoint, but like all the other shows I love the closest I get is DVDs, Netflix and Fanfics, the original shows belong to their respective creators. When Wordy is with his family alone and not with his team mates he's known as Kevin. Also I haven't watched Flashpoint in about a year so I realize Jules didn't come back much later than I thought. So I guess this is an AU. Because it's too late to change anything, everything was just altered a big the thing with Tomasac was months ago and happened months earlier, and she was back in February instead of May. And the Perfect Storm episode, was with Tracy and Brenda instead of Rick and Billy. The next months of calls will not be cannon until they catch up where Last Dance would have taken place. And assume the Donna episodes happened.**

After the little girls were put to bed. Shelley, Kevin and Addie had a talk in the family room.

"You know the rules here are going to be different than at your Uncles, and your Moms, they gave you more freedom then we'll give you." Kevin said.

"Yeah I figured and not because you don't trust me, it's because you see the world very differently than they do. You see people in the worst 15 minutes of their life every day, you want to keep me safe. I had to that talk with Clark, and Jules. I also know My Mom and Uncle were a lot more permissive than most parents who were are not police officers. My Mom was stricter than my Uncle, At My Uncle Alex I pretty much made my own decision I could do whatever I wanted. At My Mom's we made up the rules together, but My Mom or whatever Nanny we had at the time enforced them, and they did enforce them, but that time with the robber was the only time she was like I'm the parent, your child, you did something stupid and dangerous and now you're grounded about something I didn't agree was against the rules. I know I really scared her. If that man hadn't had more drugs in him then Timothy Leary He probably would have shot me, I know that now, and I realize how dangerous doing that again would be."

"Good I don't want you putting yourself in danger. You can't be putting yourself in danger, because as far as I can tell, danger has no problem finding you.' Kevin said.

"Hopefully those were just isolated incidents." Shelley said.

"One would hope." Addie said.

"We think ten o'clock bedtime is a little late, but if you can get yourself up, and function with just the one cup of coffee and no crashing later in the afternoon than we won't make you go to bed any earlier." Shelley said

"Okay….." Thinking she could sneak more caffeine.

"And no more caffeine….." Kevin said.

"Its not all coffee, I have caffeinated patches, water, chocolate bars, gummi bears, soap, and shampoo…"

"You can use the shampoo and soap, but you're not ingesting and patching yourself with anymore caffeine than one cup of coffee a day." Her father said. she wanted to argue but she thought better of it, and she wanted to disobey, but something about this living with her father and Shelley made her want this to work.

"What should I do with my supplies?"

Kevin smiles. "I'll take them to work, I'm sure someone on the teams could use them or the dispatchers."

"Kevin we don't want her to go through withdrawal what exactly did you have every day?"

"Probably two or three cups of coffee, a few bars of caffeinated chocolate Which has 101 milligrams each, the soap and shampoo, a bottle of water Which has 90….I really don't know about the soap….and shampoo…..the half water is still at Uncle Alex's, because it's in bulk, but I have everything else, I only half the Strawberry Guava flavor….Uncle Alex likes the Blackberry lords knows why….there is a slight aftertaste in the unflavored…..but any flavor is so ridiculously expensive I doubt I'll be able to continue to get it on a Constable's salary." She said. "it was a bit of a stretch on a surgeon's salary for water when Coffee is available, My Mom didn't mind but made buckets of money compared to my Uncle…..and she really hated coffee, I mean I like it, but she really hated coffee, so She bought pretty much anything with caffeine in it no matter the cost."

"I see, well, in that case, you should probably have one cup of coffee, and taper off with the water, and coffee chocolate….." Shelley said.

"Now about school." Kevin said. "You won't be going back to York, Baker Collegiate institute is in our neighbor, and they have our transcripts, and you'll be starting next week."

"Okay…." What was there to say?

"They don't have Schedules like York does. You go Monday through Friday, 8:30 to 2:45."

"They have decent writing and art programs?" She asked hopeful.

Shelley smiles. "They do. 7 out 10 of their students go to college, the ones don't, all of them are eligible the ones who don't go choose not to. They go into the military or the police academy, or a trade."

"Good to know." She said. "Alright….I can still hang out with Jules right."

Kevin smiled. "I'm sure she'd like that, oh before we forget we got you a house-key."

He handed her a House key on a metal keychain with the words VERITAS Vos Liberebit etched into it. Truth will set you free. She smiled sadly.

"Thank you Daddy, thanks Shelley, I really like the keychain, it was very sweet of you…..it reminds me of my Mom, it was her motto."

"Its 9:15…is there anything you want to do before you go to bed at 10." Kevin said.

"Yeah, I need a shower, and there were a few things I wanted to write."

"Then you should do that." Kevin said. "Good night, I have one more day off tomorrow, and then I have four days on….."

"There's a double feature at the Cameo Theatre, Beauty and the Beast and The Little Mermaid, Maybe the Little girls would want to see it….My favorite is the Lilo and Stitch by The Little Mermaid is my favorite Disney Princess, and I'm sure little girls would want to see it….."

"We'll see it takes a lot of logistics to get us all to movies."

"Starts at 2, and it's tomorrow only, they're giving away, plastic sparkly tiaras to girls under 12, not sure if why that should matter, Good night." She went upstairs for her shower and to write in he diary.

"Your first day at home with your oldest daughter." Shelley said.

"She is something, I Still can't believe she's here." Kevin said.

"Weening her off caffeine is going to be harder than weening other girls off breast milk." Shelley said.

"I know. I'm not looking forward to it. You don't suppose she has a medical condition where she needs caffeine do you?" Kevin asked.

"I think she's a teenager and doesn't get enough sleep, and makes up for it with caffeine, but we'll get her blood run for auto-immune diseases when she gets her physical for her new school." Shelley had to take her this week.

"Alright." He hugged her. They talked for a while. Addie woke up at 7. Tired but she slept through the night for once. Having showered the night before. She dressed in her Dark Stone Wash Jeans, Her Maroon Mock Turtle Neck, her Dark Grey Hoodie, and her Black Fashion Boots, and Matching Purse. Which she packed with everything she would need. She went down to the kitchen, Shelley wasn't up yet, she decided to make breakfast for everything and made French toast, scrambled and sausage, various juices, and coffee, she washed the pans, set the table, and her parents and siblings soon made it down the kitchen and the set breakfast table.

"Addie you didn't have to make breakfast….." Shelley said.

"I don't mind…..I'm sure you always make breakfast. You deserve a break. I made French Toast, scrambled eggs, sausage, I'm really bad at making Big Pancakes, I can only make silver dollar pancakes, and I didn't think you'd want those, otherwise I would have made pancakes, and I couldn't find your waffle iron."

"Silver Dollar pancakes would have been fine, Sweetie, anything you made would have been fine." Shelley said. "and I can teach you to make big pancakes, and anything else."

"We get in trouble for touching the stove." Lily said.

"Addie is a big girl she's allowed to touch the oven and stove, she was doing something nice for Mommy." Kevin said. "But Lily is right Addie while Addie is allowed to touch the Stove and Oven without supervision she really should have permission. So even though this is a great surprise and we appreciate from now on ask one of us…"

She nodded her apology. After every one ate, Addie and Shelley cleaned up the breakfast dishes.

"He's not mad, he just doesn't want you to burn yourself, or the little ones to hurt themselves copy you."

"I've been cooking for myself since on and off since I was 9, My Mom taught me, But I should have asked. I'm sorry I didn't I just wanted to do something nice for you two….."

"Addie this is your home now, you don't have to do anything nice for us, we're your parents taking care of you is our job."

"Shelley this can't have been easy for you….I mean I'm not….."

"You're Kevin's, that mean your mine too…and I'll love you like my own." She said. Thinking of the baby she'd lost when she'd first been with Kevin that had belonged to her first husband. Kevin was only her friend at that point they weren't dating yet, she wasn't very far along, when she lost the baby, she was very sick for days, but it wasn't really a fetus yet, there was no baby. She never did learn if it was a girl or boy. It was that miscarriage that made Kevin realize he loved her and ask her out. Because he said later, when she told him she was pregnant he said he wanted to take care of her and the baby and then when she was sick and miscarriage he knew he loved her.

"Thank you. I've been thinking about if My Mom had told Dad about me, when I was born and they shared custody…..I probably would have just been here summers and alternating weekends until My Mom died and then you would have gotten custody."

"Probably."

"I try conjuring what that would have been like, and I can't picture it."

"It doesn't matter, that's not what happened, only thing that matters is what's happening now."

"I suppose."

"Did you have any nightmares last night?"

"A few but I didn't wake up. I slept through the night, and no one actually died in them, they weren't even that frightening I think things are getting better.'

"That's good."

After the dishes she went to her room for awhile and IM'd with Emily Lightman. Then she drew a family portrait, well three, one of the Wordsworth family, one of Team one and their families, and one of Team one without their families. They were of course very accurate, police sketch artist accurate but better. She Came downstairs and left them on the table and went to play with her sisters,

"What are these?" Kevin said.

"Addie just brought them down." Shelley said. "What are they?"

"Us, her families, the Wordsworth's, team one and their families, and Team one in their uniforms."

"Is she in them or did she draw the families with her?" Shelley asked.

"She's in them, at least the first two, she isn't in the team one drawing. She really is very talented." He said.

At Noon they had Grilled cheese and tomato soup, which unbeknownst to them was one of Addie's favorite cold weather meals. Then father and daughters went to the Double feature, and came home in time for Shelley's Meat loaf, carrots and mashed potatoes.

After dinner, they watched Lilo and Stitch and then it was time for baths for the little girls, and bed time. After that older daughter took her shower, retreated to her room, and read, drew, and did a few things until bedtime, and went to sleep.

The next morning at five Wordy up and got going, He thought he'd take the team picture to work. They all liked the drawing, and had plans to frame it and put it up somewhere. But they had warrants to execute today.

Meanwhile back at the Wordsworth house, around 7, Shelley got up, Addie got up and got dressed. Breakfast was oatmeal today. Lily, and Allie both had school, and then Shelley took her to a new doctor, Dr. Jansen. Who was a pediatrician, but seemed perfectly capable of handling a teenager. She filled out the forms, and took the blood, next they registered for Baker Collegiate Institute.

"It was named for Alfred Baker who was born in Toronto, and was Fellow of the Royal Academy of Canada, he was president from 1915-1916, he went to Toronto Grammar school and Toronto University, he was chair of the mathematics department of UT from 1887 to 1919. He died in 1942 at the age of 93" She said reading the plaque in the lobby. Holly at their side.

The Principal came out. "I'm Ginevra Simons, Welcome Mrs. Wordsworth, come to my office….." once shown into her office. "You're registering your stepdaughter, Miss Magnus?" She sat at her desk in her office and they sat at the two seats across. Holly next to her mother.

"Yes, my husband and I were recently granted custody. She unfortunately used to attend York Collegiate High School and was one of the victims of the Thomas O'Connor's Mismanagement of the school. After the shooting of which she witnessed and since the school was fair distance from our home we felt it was a good idea to make a change."

"Of course, well since she witnessed the shooting I'm afraid she'll either have to see our guidance counselor or a private therapist it's school policy."

"She's under the care of Dr. Simone Moreau, she's a private therapist I can give you her card. She's double certified in trauma and grief therapy."

"Of course, now course now, schedule, what would you like to major in, Art, Journalism, science…."

"Can I major in writing and art?"

"Yes, we have several people who do that, you'll be in good company. Now because more people are artists than Writers you'll have art Monday, Wednesday, and Friday and Creative Writing, Tuesday and Thursday, when you're a sophomore you can take certain more specific classes and when you're a junior you can audit or even sign up for college classes. We have agreements with three different colleges Halliwell College, UT and OCAD."

"Thank you." They finished registered. They left, now they had a few hours until it was time to pick up Allie, and even longer until Lily's day was over, and Daddy would be home for dinner.

Meanwhile The team sergeants, Rollie and Greg, and as well as Ed, Donna and Wordy were talking in between Warrant calls.

"That was a nice drawing of Team one Greg where did you get it." Rollie said.

"Wordy's oldest daughter, Addie did it."

"I heard about that, congratulations." Donna said.

"You think she could make a drawing of team three." Rollie said.

"If she knew what they looked like, I'm sure she could, and she would if I asked." Wordy said. "She loves to draw."

"Maybe we should have a drawing of each team."

"I'm sure she wouldn't mind, she'd see it as a challenge." Jules said. "But she'd need a photo of each team or need to meet each team, so she could draw them….."

Team One had another warrant call, and in this one, Wordy was wounded.

"Hello, Kevin." Alex said.

"Alex, what are you doing here?"

'It's my ER, I may be a surgeon but I'm a trauma Surgeon I'm head of the ER. Now what have you gotten yourself into mild Concussion, and need for stitches….I told my staff I'd stitch you up myself."

"Thank you….."

He started to stitch the wound. "Kevin, you and me are practically family now, even if we're only connected by one person, Adele is my only blood family, it may not seem like it to someone as devoted to his family as you are, but she's the most important person in the world to me, I gave up what I loved most serving my country so I could come back and take care of her, that's why I gave no fight for custody, why I pushed for you to take the test, she deserves to have everything I can't give her, and that includes the white picket fence, with the mom and dad and the annoying little sisters. It's also why I'm not going back in the army, even though she's not going to live with me, she still needs her Uncle Alex." Finishes stitching the wound. And applies a bandage. "You're done."

"Thanks, Alex."

"Sure thing, did your friends call Shelley yet?"

"You know why wife?"

"We spoke several times to coordinate the move."

"I'm sure they did."

Alex took out his phone and dialed. "Shelley its Alex, he's fine, all done, mild concussion 7 stitches. He shouldn't scar, I spent some time before the army working under a plastic surgeon, I can give him some pain killers, sure what kind? He's really that bad, of course, I can give him pain killers, and I can do that. Do you need me to come over to tonight to check on him I get off at 5? I'd love to have dinner at your house Shelley, thank you." he hangs up. "All set. Let me write you a prescription, for something slightly stronger than other the counter. Tylenol with Codeine Should be good enough."

That night Alex arrived at 6: with a Some Black Cherry and Pineapple Soda for Addie, some Tropical fruit (passion fruit/Papaya/guava/pineapple) juice for the girls, for Ginger Ale for Kevin, and some wine for him and Shelley.

"Hi, Uncle Alex." Addie said as she answered the door. "What's in the bags?"

"Black Cherry and Pineapple for you, Ginger ale for your dad, Tropical juice for your sisters, and red wine for your Stepmother and me, she mentioned she was making, Lasagna, so I brought Zinfandel."

"Cool…Shelley, Uncle Alex is here."

Shelley entered. "Hi, Alex is nice to finally meet you."

"I brought a Zinfandel for the two of us, soda for Addie and Kevin, and Tropical juice for your girls."

"You didn't have to do that."

"I was brought up never to come empty handed to someone's home, so was Addie."

After the kids went off the play, and they checked on Kevin, they two were sitting together, dinner over.

"Tell me a bit about how Addie was raised?"

"Well, besides always bringing something with you to someone's house, bring something over to a neighbor or a friend when their sick or injured, or someone dies, always offer to help a friend or relative if you know they need help, or know they need a ride, just generally be kind, Always send personal correspondence not just E-mail carry a handkerchief, use a firm handshake, don't use profanity, she'll discuss almost anything anywhere but she won't swear. She'll use the word Hell, both literally and figuratively and the Word Damn, but not when swearing, everything else she'll only use the Biological, or anatomical correct word."

"Meaning?"

"Well, uh, the word Shit for example Excrement, or Penis for dick, Coitus for well, you can imagine….."

Shelley laughed. "Really…."

"Its part of the way she raised, Andi was an extremely honest well educated precise but polite person. She doesn't swear, she had this one Catholic American ex-pat Nanny Nadine early on, who exclaimed Jeeze Louise fairly often, so she says that, especially when she's upset. Nadine had a very thick mid-western accent She was from Wisconsin and if you listen very carefully, you hear the Mid-west accent when Adele, exclaims Jeez-Louise."

"What happened to Nadine?"

"Oh, She married Bolt's son Robbie, Andi introduced her too, and she got pregnant and she became a full time wife and mother. She stayed with Addie for the first few years of her marriage, but once she started having children of her own, she had to focus on her own family. She was Adele's first Nanny, she was with them until Addie was 8, it was a real loss, for Addie, she doesn't like to talk about it much, I think part of her feels betrayed. She didn't start going to See Steve until she was 10, but she knew the family, Nadine was going to continue taking care of Adele until her first child Michael was born blind, her mother in law would have taken care of him, but she couldn't, not with that, she had to focus on her child."

"Of course." Shelley said. "Does Addie….."

"She understands. She just misses Nadine, I mean Frank Bolt was Da's god brother so their practically family so she was still babysat often enough by Nadine, and still spent time with her, but she just couldn't be her nanny anymore, and she practically raised her for five years, and they really couldn't keep a nanny after that, most lasted about three months, her favorite times when there was no Nanny because then Nadine would watch her again…..

"Why didn't Andrea tell my husband about Addie?"

"You know about our father?"

"Your father was among the first to make the transition from SWAT to SRU…..and he was a SWAT officer before that."

"Yes, but Robert Magnus was our stepfather, I was 13, and Andrea was 11, when our mother Adele married Bobby, and he adopted us, he couldn't have loved us more, I see what Andrea saw in your husband, Kevin is a lot like our Da, but our biological father did a lot of damage before he walked out when Andrea was Lily's age. He didn't just beat us, he took Andrea innocence she went through a slut phase in high school, before the sexual abuse came out, I'm really surprised she didn't become pregnant then. I'm even more surprised she went home with a stranger in 1994, but she saw something special in Kevin, I know she did, but she didn't do romantic she had friendships with mutual beneficial arrangements for sexual release as she called it, and occasional one night stands with people she knew and trusted but not strangers and she do romantic. I don't think she ever truly trusted any man, the way she trusted me and My Da, she couldn't, let them into her heart, she trusted my Da….I know that, and I know she only trusted David Grant because he was Homosexual and in a monogamous committed relationship with an adopted child and a husky…..She trusted Frank Bolt, because he was Da's God brother, and they grew up together, she knew she could see the motivations and truth on people's faces, she knew that she could trust people to do certain things, but she knew it was her own hang-up….I'd like to say she was working on it, but people who seek the truth lie to themselves."

"Does Addie know?"

"She does, My sister had no secrets from Adele. Well, she didn't tell her the detail of the cases she worked or the people she slept with, but the important things. There is something else you should know, My sister left Adele a lot of money, With investments, and consulting fees, sales of real estate, and the money from the sale of her half the firm to David. Plus what our Grandparents left Andrea, She has well over half a Billion dollars.

"That's a lot of money." Shelley sounded shocked.

"It's in two separate trusts, the smaller college fund, which will support room, board, books, and any fees, through getting her PhD, and her Actual Trust fund which is the half Billion dollar trust. She cannot access the trust fund until she is 30. Her Mother wanted her to actually learn to take care of herself and make her establish herself in a career before having access to a trust fund, and if she is getting an education which her mother was trying to encourage she would have access to the College fund through her getting her PhD, and the Trust fund can be accessed in emergencies with my permission for Emergences such as homelessness or sudden job loss, before she turns 30, and if she doesn't get at least a bachelor's degree or go into law enforcement she doesn't get access to the trust fund until she's 35."

"That won't be necessary Kevin would take care of her, in that instance."

"We were going to create a college fund for her, but, now that we find out she already has one that's so well-funded….."

"You Should focus on your other girls."

"Kevin will insist on creating a fund for her anyway."

"Because he is a lot like my Da….they're cut from the same cloth, Honorable, warrior family men with a fighting spirit that belong to their comrades in arms and the people they protect, Lion hearts that belong to their children and Romantic Souls that belong to their wives."

Shelley thought about it for a minute then nodded. "That's a perfect description of Kevin, You came up with that awfully fast."

"I wrote it in a card for My Da when I was I was 16, he kept it all those years, I found it when I cleaned out his house. It's taped to my locker now."

"That's the best description of myself I've ever had." Kevin said.

"Kevin you should be bed." Shelley said. "But it's almost time to check on you, so you might as well come sit down."

"I'm Hungry…."

"I made some chicken noodle soup besides the lasagna…..it's still on the stove you want a bowl….and a glass of ginger ale."

"Yes, Please." Alex stood and helped his friend get comfortable.

"How are you Kevin?"

"I'm fine. I heard some of that, I'm still creating a fund for her. It can be her backup, in case she needs her trust fund before she's 30."

"I'm sure she'll appreciate that, although given more and more adult children are moving back in with their parents after college, she might not need it."

"If she wants to move back in after college, she can. My girls are my life, and anything I have is theirs, for as long as they need. She can also help look after her sisters they will be teenagers then. I could probably use the backup."

Alex laughs. Shelley comes back with a plastic tumbler with screw top and a straw that says World's best dad, basically an adult sippy cup. It's gaudy and blue and gold, and had multicolored stars all over it. Something a five or seven year old would pick out, and a Pink and Zebra Striped bowl of soup with a matching spoon, on a Little Mermaid Trey with square metal legs on either side that fold underneath and hold the trey up.

Shelley smiled. "I have to get the girls into their baths, Alex can you watch him."

"Sure, thing."

Shelley leaves. He begins to eat. Kevin looks at Alex. "So tell me about my daughter?"

"What do you want to know?"

"Has she ever had a boyfriend?"

"She's never had a boyfriend but she did kiss a boy once on a dare when she was in the second grade on the playground, it was February they both had their hoods up, she ran up kissed him, their heads disappeared into each other, and then she ran back to her friends."

"What was his name?"

"Roman Mariano, he was a nice boy they became good friends, but he wasn't much interested in girls, then or now. He's probably breaks every stereotype there is for a homosexual boy. He loves Hockey, and he's big and athletic, gets along with both his parents, has absolutely no fashion sense, can't dance if his life depended on it, goes to church every Sunday, doesn't hate or resent god or the church, is sarcastic but doesn't have a biting wit, he's more of the goofy lovable best friend type, gets along with the other guys in schools, is not bitter, can barely boil water, has decent but not impeccable manners, doesn't have a cat, in fact he hates Cats."

"Of course he does Cats are evil."

"I'm betting there's a story there."

"You're the one telling stories."

"Okay…."

"Favorite color."

"She loves Blue, all the shades of Blue."

"Tell me something unique about her."

"Well she carries handkerchiefs embroidered with her intinals on them, she uses multicolored pens, and stationary, she's one of the few people who sends personal correspondence anymore, whenever she goes over someone's house she likes to bring some kind of baked good, usually either Brownies, or Cherry Ricotta Donut holes, she knows how to make over 200 different desert items. She's very good at Breakfast and desert, and about 10 different dinner items, but that's about it. She tries to make anything else it does horribly wrong. She's actually a very good cook but she tries to be perfect the first time and as you know that never works."

"Anything else?"

"She's really and truly terrified of small spaces, she won't go on an elevator unless you make her, she'll walk up 50 flights if you let her, the one-time we needed an MRI of her head, it had to be an Open MRI, and she had to take a whole Xanax. I don't mean a whole .25 or .5, I mean a whole milligram…."

"Really any idea why?"

"The Summer she was five, on a very hot day, she climbed into a car trunk and no one found her for a half an hour. It was uncomfortable and if went on for longer she would have been in danger but she was found quickly and she was fine, but it caused her to have severe claustrophobia. It was the only time my sister considered swatting her, she didn't of course, my sister was a staunch opponent of physical discipline given our biological father."

"Biological father?"

"Oh, right you missed that part. Bobby Magnus was our adopted father, our biological father left us when Andrea was seven and I was nine, and Our Dad adopted us when Andi was eleven and I was thirteen. He was every kind of abusive there was verbally, emotionally, physically, sexually, Bobby Magnus was a God send, he healed our family. You're a lot like him you know. You remind me, so much of my Da, without the hint of Liverpool Accent, he moved to Toronto from Liverpool when he was Addie's age, and in with Frank Bolt's family, so he had just a hint of a English accent. When Frank grew up, he joined the Canadian Army like his maternal grandfather Colonel Francis Camden, and Da joined the Police Academy like his godfather Quinton Bolt."

"What about your Biological father?"

"He attacked the wrong woman when I was 18, He was dating a woman not knowing whose daughter she was, they dated for almost six months before his personality showed, anyway he hit her, and her dad a federal judge made it stick he got charged and convicted with aggravated assault, and then he kept getting into fights in prison, and when he was finally paroled, he couldn't hold onto a job, and he tried to rob a base ten years ago, and one of your counterparts in Montreal killed him when he attempted to shoot a disabled pregnant woman, after kicking her crutch out from under her, Andrea never knew and neither does Addie."

"Harold Barton is your Biological father."

"You know the case?"

"It's a training case, we've used it as a scenario in training before."

"Yeah, that's him."

"I'm Sorry."

"Barton wasn't my father, Robert Magnus was, Barton wouldn't have cared if I was bleeding to death in front of him unless he was the one who did it, Bobby Magnus loved me more than life itself, he taught me how to shoot a gun, how to shoot pool, how to grill the perfect stake, How to be a good man in a tough world, how to talk to a woman, he gave me his mother's ring if I ever find the one. He did more for me than I can even mention, and he did it without questioning I was his kid, because I just was."

Eventually Alex left, not long after the little girls were sent to bed, Shelley and Kevin went to sleep for the night, not long after Addie did.


	4. First Days

**Fourth Chapter**

 **I don't own Flashpoint. And for the TV show purposes the likeness between Sgt. Greg Parker and Enrico Colantoni are not identical but very similar, almost like Greg could be his stunt double, stand in, or cousin in law enforcement.**

A Few days had passed since Kevin's injury, he didn't have to be monitored anymore and he was back at work on light duty for three weeks which means he was in the truck, something he disliked greatly. At least when he was on medical leave he could spend time with his girls, it took the sting out of being unable to do his job, but when he was on light duty, he felt useless and helpless **_and_** he was away from his family. In Wordy's mind if he wasn't protecting the city he should be with his family, when he was on light duty, he felt like he wasn't doing his job, as a cop, or a father. Not that he ever voiced this opinion to anyone, but Shelley who always calmed his thoughts, made him feel better, and helped him think of it in a different light at least for the time being the thoughts always came back the next time he was stuck in the truck with an injury. Unlike his teammates he never thought the days off with an injury before he returned to light duty were wasted they were always spent with his family.

But the four days he spent with his girls were especially fruitful this time because he got to learn all about his oldest daughter. Her favorite candy bar was a Cadbury Twirl. Her lots of favorite Ice cream depending on her mood. If she was having a shake she had a Strawberry shake, and she only had a strawberry shake was when she was nostalgic and sad they were her mother's favorite and they got them together at the soda fountain in Ottawa.. Rocky Road was for when for when she was on her period or when she was bad day. And Mango Ice Cream or Sorbet was for the usual every day Ice cream treat. He learned that she put strawberry Rhubarb jam on her toast, and when she makes peanut butter and jelly she made preferred chunky peanut butter, and regular strawberry Jelly, when she drinks milk which isn't often she drinks 2% or 1%.

She doesn't like Pumpkin flavored or scented anything, Besides the very many desserts she can make she can make Omelets and pretty much every kind of egg except poached, French toast, Silver dollar Pancakes but not regular pancakes, Waffles, Cinnamon Buns from Scratch he thought if she could make cinnamon buns from scratch she should be able to make regular pancakes but it must be a weird fluke thing she explained she always messes them up somehow, she can also make homemade whipped screen fresh squeezed orange juice, and truly excellent coffee, She can make Homemade Pizza, Jambalaya, fondue, Sauerbraten with Potatoes and dumplings, Sushi, Chicken and Vegetable Stir Frey, Matzah Ball Soup, Haggis, Beef Wellington, specialty Ravioli from scratch like Lobster or Sun dried tomato and goat cheese, Her favorite Ice cream is Mango, but failing that she likes lemon Custard, or if she wants something truly traditional She gets Strawberry, She especially loves Strawberry Shakes.

Her favorite color is blue, not any particular shade likes them although to phrase her she likes the Miami Vice shade of blue a little less. Her favorite TV Show of all time is the Veronica Mars a cancelled America import she mentioned the likeness of Sarge to the dad on the show it did explain why she kept staring at Sarge last Saturday. Enrico Colantoni is Canadian and has been in several movies and TV Shows but Boss he doesn't think his Boss knows him.

He learned her daughter carries lots of colorful gel and ballpoint pens and two fountain one that writes in black and one that writes in a lighter, brighter non-standard blue. She also carried Post cards, notecards and stamps, in her bags all times. In case he wants to leave or send a letter or post card at any time. And that she carries personal calling cards on her person at all times. And although they don't have her address and home phone number they have her cell phone and e-mail address. He isn't sure how he feels about that. But lets her keep them for now. Her favorite stuffed animal from when she was little was a stuffed blue zebra named Zulu. He learned she says Jeeze Louise as an exclamation instead of swearing or taking the lord's name in vain, she always says please and thank you, and excuse me, she does that thing only seen in old movies, and with older women and occasionally young women of very high class, she cuts her food with her dominate hand, and then exchanges knife for fork and eats with the dominate hand as well, instead of keeping knife and fork poised in opposite hands the entire time. It took him this long to realize it. It's such a small thing, but it shows the kind of manners she was raised with. Although she does reach for things even if it's not polite to reach unless it really is too far, which makes him wonder why she would use some of the manners she was raised with but not all of them. He asked her. She told him that there is a time and a place for everything and asking to be passed something right in front of you, when your stepmother is trying to wrangle three little girls is not the time for perfect table manners. He was nervous for her. She started her new school today. Shelley and Holly walked to the bus stop, and rode the bus two stops to her new school and back, a few days earlier, but now she has to do it by herself. Shelley can't get Lily, and Allie to school at the right time, and get Addie to school they're in two different directions, hypothetically she could do it, since Baker's first bell isn't until 7:40, Lily's and Holly's school day started at 8:15. But if there was any traffic and there would be, it would be tight.

Addie had to catch the 7:00 bus. She walked the four blocks to the bus stop. That would get her to school at 7:25. That was the bus she had to catch. She started waiting at 6:50. Since her dad was injured he didn't have to go in two hours earlier he said then he would be in at 6 for an 8 o'clock shift. She had her favorite breakfast, fruit salad, brie slices and stone ground wheat crackers, and her one cup of coffee in her favorite Mug a 20 oz. Lilo and Stitch Ohana No one gets Left Behind or Forgotten coffee Bowl she got from the Disney Store online. Black as the dark side of the moon. Her dad came down as she was having her breakfast.

 _"I'm pretty sure, that's skirting the rules but as long as that's the only caffeinated food or drink you have today I'll let it slide. Are you nervous about your first day?" He chuckled._

 _"A little, I mean the last time I attended school there were guns going off."_

 _"I can't promise that won't happen here, because it can happen anywhere, but Baker has a much better reputation when it comes to bullying than York. They have Zero Tolerance Policy against Bullying, and there aren't the kind of institutional problems at Baker that there were at York. There's a system of checks and balances to make sure that the students are heard if there is a problem, and it isn't just swept under the rug. Also I hate to say it because your Uncle was trying his best but you have people to listen now you didn't before you have Simone, you have Jules, you have me and Shelley and if none of us are available you have the rest of the team, Sophie, Clark…and even your uncle. You're not alone."_

 _"Thanks, are you nervous about your first day back."_

 _"Not nervous I'm going to be sitting in the truck if we get a hot call, and we're not even patrolling we're doing negotiating training."_

 _"Well at least it's not inventory or paperwork."_

 _"Shh!" He said. "Adele Robin Magnus don't say things like that! I hope you didn't just Jinx me."_

But the bus finally came, two minutes early, man she was Nervous. She got on the bus. And they stopped at The First Stop a residential and Business Street mixed together. And then the next stop was her stop she got off. Then it was one half block to the school. She didn't remember it being so big. She went to the main office. She told the Secretary her name and said it was her first day. The secretary Mrs. DePaul, made a call. A few seconds later her guidance counselor Ms. Penn, came out and showed me to her office. She gave me my Schedule, a very detailed color-coded map of the school, a list of school clubs and activities, my School Locker assignment, My Appointment with Mr. Gilbert the Librarian to get my books, My appointment with Coach Russell to get my Gym uniforms and my gym locker, my appointment with Ms. Martine to get my art locker, the school supplied supplies and my non-school supplied supplies list, there was a knock at the door.

"Come in." Ms. Penn said. A girl my age maybe a year old, with cerulean blue eyes, and a dark brown page cut, wearing a modern outfit inspired by the flapper look of the 1920s, only without breaking the school dress code, and adding knee length black leather boots that fashionable yet affordable entered the room. "Adele Magnus, meet Rosalie Wolff, She's in your grade and is the only student has all the same classes as you do. You both have parents on the police force. Ms. Wolff, please take Ms. Magnus to Homeroom, and where her first period class is, and then in lieu of first period help her get everything she needs to get settled that should take you through part of second period I'll give you absent and tardy notes."

"Of Course Ms. Penn." They left the room. They went to Homeroom, Mr. Daughtry took roll, and then they went to Mr. Daniels Algebra class to give their absent note, and went to find the library. "So, you're Mom or dad is a cop, I don't know any Magnus on the force?"

"Well, My grandfather was a Magnus, Bobby Magnus he was SWAT and SRU, back when they were transitioning between the two, but My father is Wordsworth, my mom never married him, he has custody now he's in SRU."

"My dad is Guns and gangs and My Mom is in Sex Crimes, She always said it takes a special kind of cop to be SRU."

"It takes a special kind of cop to do Sex crimes, Rosalie, don't do doubt that they both need to connect and you see people every day of your day of your life in the worst day of theirs, but SRU the people you meet are subjects, in Sex crimes they're victims, and they break your hearts…"

"You know a lot about law enforcement."

"I know a little bit about a lot of things, and I've been trained to see the truth." Rosalie helped her get everything she needed to settle into Baker collegiate institute. She went to her next few classes and she and Rosalie sat with each other at lunch.

"So you have three little half-sisters?"

"Lily, Allie, and Holly?"

"You all end in Ly, that's quite, was that on purpose."

"No in my case, my first name is actually Adele, and but other's yeah, my stepmother is a Shelley, so my parents wanted….I just called the parents."

"First time?"

"Yeah, I mean I've called my dad my dad since I met him recently, but not Shelley my parent, Shelley is pretty awesome though, if my dad had raised me from the beginning I totally wouldn't have freaked over having her for a stepmother. But when they came as a package deal I didn't really think about it much, I'm glad it's her though he could have been married to some I don't even want to think about it….."

"It's good you get along."

"Even if I only get one cup of coffee a day."

"More than most people get, my friend, more than most people get." Her new friend patted her on the back. "I have only older brother he's 16, so he's only about 18 months older than me. He's name is Stephen, He's obsessed with Hockey of course he has a real shot at playing professionally, according to Coach Strom."

"I'm a soccer fan, Lady Lynx….and the Ottawa Fury, both women's teams I root for both when spring soccer rolls around I'm going to try out. I've never played before, but know trained in martial arts, and until moved in with my dad I ran every morning."

"I played left Wing last year."

Meanwhile in the command truck, Wordy was getting awfully antsy and nervous. Ed was Sierra one and Sam was Sierra two. Jules was the Sarge's second, but was taking point. A very upset woman had a large vicious looking hunting knife to the throat of quiet unassuming man who looked like a balding office manager who needed to hit the gym. He was also allegedly responsible for the sexual abuse of 14 boys' ages 5 to 9 including the woman's son, at the afterschool program where he worked. Forensics knew he did it but nothing they had was good enough for court it all added up to him doing it, but not a solid single piece of evidence, hearsay is inadmissible, as are his sealed Juvenile record, and the boys were all too traumatized to give understandable testimony. So he was let go for insufficient evidence. No matter how this went down it wasn't going to end well.

"You don't know what he did….." The woman yelled.

"I do know what he did, Anne, but killing him will get you nothing but a prison sentence and then who will be there for Danny. He needs your help to heal. He needs his mom with him, in his corner holding him and helping him through his nightmares, not only accessible through two inches of Plexiglas and steal."

She dropped the knife and pushed the man to the ground, and fell to her knees sobbing. The man jumped up and stuck his hands in his pockets quickly. All the members of SRU put their hands on their weapons and pointed their weapons at him.

"Whoa, Sir take your hands out of pockets slowly, no sudden movements if you don't put down the knife we'll be forced to shoot you!" Sgt. Greg Parker said.

He didn't he quickly took out something black and rushed Greg. "Scorpio Sierra one."

The shot rang out. The man dropped whatever it was, and at the same time he himself then dropped to ground dead, it was a cell phone. Suicide by Cop. SIU would come and take Ed's gun, it ended in a lethal the hostage became the subject and that subject was dead, at least Eddie killed the pedophile and not the soccer mom. And He hadn't given them any choice. Wordy knew every lethal weighed heavily on him, just like every time he killed it weighed heavily on Wordy, but he knew a pedophile who was getting off Scott-free would weigh less heavily than a soccer mom trying to avenge her sexually abused 7 year old. He wasn't sure he'd be home for dinner tonight, it depended if Eddie needed him. Usually after a Lethal, after they finished the debrief, Ed wanted to go Home. But he might not tonight. Shelley and his younger daughters would understand, he wasn't sure about Addie. At least it was still relatively early in the day, he might still make it home to kiss his girls good night even if Eddie did need to talk, and he would get to talk to Addie about her day.

Addie got through most of the day, she had a ton of homework. That's what happens when your first day, isn't everyone else's, you have to catch up. She walked to the bus stop, which wasn't the same bus stop that she got dropped off, because she was going in the opposite direction. It was however right across the street and down a bit. It was the same two stops, she just had cross two more streets. She walked home. She used her key her dad gave her and came inside.

Eddie walked into Headquarters everyone was in the briefing room.

"How'd it go?" Sarge asked.

"I got Carlson." Sarge Nodded. Carlson was the most neutral SIU investigator there was. She let the facts speak for themselves. She was polite, she always made sure there was water, and something to eat for whoever she was interviewing or coffee if they asked. If the person was injured she made sure they got medical care. She made sure they were well represented by counsel, she always thanked the person for their service the interview and their service to the city when the interview was over. She did have a weird habit of humming and clicking her pen which was annoying but you can't have everything. Most cops who shot someone preferred to get her or Peter Elliot. because the SIU investigators like Van Ness who favored cops felt like coddling, and the ones that went hard on you like Chris Deeks felt like they had a grudge, but Carlson and Elliot just felt like Professional doing their jobs no one liked being in position of having SIU talking to them, but having a neutral, professional SIU investigator made it less stressful. And every Cop who knew what to hope for, hoped for Elliot or Carlson. Or at least not Deeks, or Anderson. Deeks didn't care about anyone's life hostage, cop or subject as long as the long as the department didn't come out looking bad or at least that's how it seemed, and Anderson seemed to believe there was never any reason to use lethal no matter what.

"Where is everyone?"

"Paperwork, shift isn't over for an hour and half yet, Eddie…."

"Right."

Addie stepped into her new home, like she did every time she walked into the Wordsworth home she smelled the light scent of Lilacs, apples, and honey. She had already come to associate those scents with home.

"Hey, anybody home…..'

"Addie!"

"We're in the Kitchen….." Shelley said. Her sisters were up off the table and clamoring for her, all three were coloring her. Her Stepmother was cutting up veggies for a snack. "How was school?"

"About what I'd expect."

Addie walked over and popped a grape tomato in her mouth, Shelley lightly tapped her hand.

"Let me make you a plate….."

"Thanks, no celery I only like celery in things like holiday dressing and chicken and tuna salad…"

"Sure, make any friends."

"One girl. Rosemary Wolff. Her dad Bertram is in Guns and Gangs, and her Mom Ana is in Sex crimes. We have all the exact same classes she wants to be an art conservator when she grows up, and is a left-wing for the soccer team, I'm thinking of trying out in the spring, I Soccer has always been my sport…"

"Good for you. You have a lot of Homework."

"Ugh, tons, I don't have too much that's due tomorrow, or even this week, but I have so much due in the next two to three weeks, and a term paper due a month before school lets out…..

"Girls why don't you go play." Shelley said.

"But we want to play with Addie." Allie said.

"Sorry, Allie-Cat, but my teachers gave me lots of work I have to do at home. and If I don't I can get in trouble…..and never graduate high school, and not get in a good college, and work at Mr. Sub's for the rest of my life."

Shelley laughed. "Girls please go play, you've had your snack…." The girls left. "So Homework?"

"Well, I have to read Call of the Wild, and write a Book report. Which I already did last year. So I that's done. Well sort of, I just have do some minor edits, and flesh it more, make it a little more mature….I have Algebra to do, Which I mean I can do the problems they gave us in my sleep which is good because it's so boring, I have chapter questions In earth science but also have to describe the water cycle in a short but informative paragraph and then make a diagram illustrating it so simply and label it clearly and concisely so that Grade schoolers can understand the concept."

"Your sisters can help with that."

"That's a good idea." Addie nodded."

"Besides having my Portfolios by next week, for both Creative writing and art, I have to write a paper on the History of the European Art Movement due in two weeks, apparently Art History is also involved as well as Practical skills, which is fine, but I really don't have time for a research paper on the Art Movement because I also besides the chapter questions in history I have a short term History paper on the History of Toronto due in a week and a term paper due in May where I compare a 19th century prime minister and a modern prime minister and compare their entire careers and their impact on the country, it's worth 50% of my final grade. In Creative writing I have to write an Autobiography which isn't a problem I can do that an hour, and in Civics, I have to interview someone who makes a difference in the community but is not related to me and do a presentation on class on them. I don't know why I'm complaining I used to get twice as much homework at York and I got it done, of course I slept half as much, and I had four times as much caffeine in my system."

"Well, that's not going to happen, you'll get your work done, without the use of dangerous amounts of caffeine. You're 4'11, and aren't even hundred pounds, that much caffeine is dangerous."

"I'm almost 100 pounds, I mean 95 pounds, is almost a hundred, I mean if you had to lift 95 pounds or lift 100 pounds it wouldn't make much a difference."

"You're still not getting any more caffeine than your one cup a day, and Kevin told me about your 20 ounce cheat, we'll let it go for now, but if you sneak anymore without my or your father's permission your off caffeine permanently."'

"Yes, Ma'am." Shelley put down a plate of cut up cucumbers, grape tomatoes, red bell peppers, carrots, and some ranch dipping sauce.

"Thanks Shel…." She started eating.

"You could ask any one of Team one you know for your interview."

"I know I just don't know any of them that well yet, I guess Jules would be the easiest she is my official Big sister. And she is the only woman on the team and until Donna Sabine came the first and only woman on an SRU team. That's a big accomplishment." Addie said. "Or I might just ask them which of them has time."

After her snack. She went to her room and turned on computer and her iTunes and put on Gershwin's Rhapsody in Blue her favorite piece to study to. She had several vinyl versions by several different conductors and groups, but they were all at least 30 years old, and she didn't want to risk wear at tear at the moment nor did she want to flip them half way through. She put in at the perfect Volume her Stepmother and sisters wouldn't be bothered. She did her Algebra and the chapter questions for History and Science first it was best to get them out of the way she finished those all within an hour and they were things actually due the next day, the water cycle thing was due at the end of the week, she needed to get started. With her laptop, Microsoft Officer, and Laser Jet Printer Version 1.0 was finished but she needed her little sisters to check it. She went downstairs and went to see what they thought, Holly didn't understand, Allie basically understood and Lily could explain it very well. So She succeeded she went upstairs and made the changes to her Call of the Wild file, printed it out, made a nice cover on Microsoft Office, and printed it out she would hand that in on Monday. She put that in her Out Box. Yes she had an out Box. She needed it to keep organized. She started the research on the History of Toronto and made notes on index cards with her multicolored pens, she also did the same for her Art History Project. She'd did the Preliminary research on the prime minister project. She decided on Sir Wilfrid Laurier who was Prime Minister during the turn of the last century through World War I and the Current Prime Minister. And she was done by just before dinner. Dinner was at 6:30. It was 6 PM. She put away everything and organized her desk a bit.

Then she went downstairs into the kitchen Shelley was getting dinner ready she had made unsloppy Joes with the meat and sauce inside biscuits, and cheesy scalloped potatoes and carrots on the side.

"You need any Help Shel?"

"Yeah….can you set the table?"

"Dining room, or Kitchen?"

"Kitchen is fine." She went to get the plates.

"Where are the munchkins?"

"Washing up, Dinner is ready, and your dad called he's on his way home."

"Good."

"Ed had to take a lethal today."

"Why are you telling me this Clark said that they don't?"

"In Ed's house they don't, but this isn't Ed's house and you are too trained to see the truth. Your dad and I talked about it, plus I'm telling you because you **would** open your mouth not in front of your sisters, you're good about that but you would in front of your dad, and he probably isn't ready to talk about it tonight if ever even though it wasn't him who took the shot. You have a lot to learn about being a part of a cop family."

Addie shrugged. "I know some things, but you're right. I have a lot to learn about being a part of a family period. Well a traditional family, My Mom and I were a family but about as traditional as Haggis fried rice…."

"That sounds disgusting."

"It didn't taste bad, just not like fried rice should taste, not quite right, if you ate it enough you could get used to it. I had it at a fusion restaurant in Vancouver."

"Not something I would try and I'm pretty adventurous when it comes to food." She finished sitting the table. To put out her sister's sippy cups and fill them with Milk, her sister's got her, her own tumbler like her dad has. A Large Light blue almost Teal, and pink Zebra striped one with Sparkles on it. It's hideous but her little sisters bought it for her so she loves it. She puts her Black Cherry Cola in it. She had, had juice after school. She's only allowed one a day. She alternates between the black Cherry and the Pineapple although she has less of the Black Cherry because her dad keeps drinking them. She pours Black Cherry in her dad's tumbler, and Diet Cola in Shelley's. Soon the table was set, and the front door opened, and Kevin was home he was glad to be home everything smelled like Lilacs, honey and apples he wasn't sure why that was. He also smelled sloppy joes, it smelled like Home and like a good meal he missed lunch. Shelley of course smelled like Vanilla and coconut, and his younger girls smelled like strawberry baby shampoo, His older daughter smelled like Honey, Oatmeal, and Lavender from the combination of bath products she used, and sometimes if she'd been drawing sometimes graphite and charcoal, or if she had a fountain pen mishap ink. As soon as he walked in the door, He was mobbed my youngest three daughters, he picked them each up and turn and hugged them it was good to be home. They each hung on to him as he made it to the kitchen.

"Hi, Honey I'm Home." He said. He kissed his wife.

"Hi, Kevin Dinner's ready why don't you sit down did you girls wash up?"

They all nodded.

"Good, let's eat."

"How was your day, Trix?" Her dad asked, Addie narrowed her eyes.

"I'm going to Kill Uncle Alex."

"It was a cute story, and I'm your father I deserve to know about your childhood."

"You're not going to tell the team are you because I really don't want it getting back to Clark." She said. Ah So Shelly and Sophie were right she did have a crush.

"I won't tell them." He said. "Now let's eat. How was your day?"

Everyone sat down. "I made a friend, you know Bertram and Ana Wolff."

"Guns and Gangs and sex Crimes right, yeah….."

"I met their daughter Rosemary, she showed me around today, her I are in all the same classes and she's not as crazy, stupid, mean, or self-centered like most high schoolers so we might actually get along."

"That's good. Maybe you can invite her over some time."

"Maybe, once I'm settled in."

"Good. You have a lot of homework?"

"Not more than I got at York, and some of it's because I need to catch up, I need to interview someone who makes a difference in the community who's not related to me."

"You can ask someone on the team, because she's your big sister Jules is probably your best bet."

"That's what I thought."

"Great minds think alike."

After dinner since it was one of chores Addie did the dishes not that she minded. She didn't she also switched her Black Cherry Soda, for low calorie lower sugar lemonade. It was a little bitter but not all that much. She watched television with her sisters, until they went for their baths, and then switched it to something not light fluffy and sparkly. The little girls were in bed by 8:30. While they were being put to bed Addie showered and put on her favorite clown fish pajamas, and at 9 they Watched Dr. House, and at 11 she wanted to stay up for the Mentalist, but was quickly reminded that 10 was her bedtime and tomorrow she could easily be put to bed at the same time as her sisters if she couldn't remember that.

After all the kids were in bed, Kevin and Shelley sat in the family room. "Tough call….."

"Yeah, Mother of one of 14 sexually abused boys wanted to kill his abuser…..he got away with it Shel…it seemed like every single thing that could go wrong with the case did….and he just it was a cell phone Shel, it was a good shoot, the way he was acting, Ed had no choice, Deeks, and Anderson would have flambéed him, but he got Carlson and you know how fair she is, never judges anything until all the facts are in, treats everyone fairly, and unbiasedly, Here and Pete Elliot are what SIU are supposed to be…..but unfortunately, not all them are…." At least it didn't happen in the middle of the night than they would have sent one of the rookie SIU investigators they were all wet behind the ears and most of them had no real investigative experience. At least the SIU investigators during the day and earlier in the night knew what they were doing, even if they were biased sometimes but the SIU investigators on early morning or late night were all Rookies, with at most a year or two of experience at SIU. Because no one with the least bit of experience at SIU was about to do take a call from Midnight to 8 am. They talked some more about the call. He may hide his work from his children but he wouldn't from his wife, as they snuggled together and their children slept and roar of the fire crackling and his wife's breathing behind the only sound besides his own voice.


	5. Conversations with dad

**Fifth Chapter**

 **I don't own Flashpoint. Sadly Netflix no longer streams Flashpoint when I tried to find I found an import from Asia. Also unlike My OC Addie who hates it as much as I do but is passable at it, I do horribly suck at math, and she was conceived in late May 1995, therefore her birthday could not have been in August 1995. Early March 1995, so she about to turn 14. I already changed it in earlier chapters. And I'm not kidding about a Cadbury Twirl I ordered it from the UK on Amazon, it's amazing and since Cadbury UK candy is generally available in Canada I assumed it was available in Toronto. Also Alexander Magnus is basically a Canadian Owen Hunt, without the PTSD Issues, same actor and everything, and there will be at least one non-Canon pairing Hank Donna's husband with Alex Magnus. Andrea Magnus was played by Nina Siemaszko best known as Ellie Bartlett in the West Wing.**

Tuesday Morning Adele woke up at three AM damn nightmare about Tracy and Brenda. At least it wasn't the rubble nightmare again. When she was six from when she her Mom's old apartment was blown up and she was trapped in her Pink Princess room under some rubble for six hours. She wondered if her dad knew about that. Uncle Alex didn't know about it, her mom never told him and the case was classified by the Military so there was no way he could unless Sam somehow knew and told him. He had military background after all. It was the birthday after the car trunk so she was already a little scare of small spaces but that drove it home now her fear was near pathological and full blown phobia. Her uncle had to give her the master bedroom in his apartment because of panic attacks, and she once walked twenty blocks home in the rain and sleet rather than accept a ride in Volkswagen Beetle. Her Mom had been furious because she forgot her coat and got the chills, but understood about irrational fears, they were irrational fears after all but she still had to call her Mom before she left school for two weeks so her mom could 'make sure' she had her coat it was embarrassing. But at least she didn't get any other punishment.

She got out of bed at 3:46 and she was no closer and going back to sleep, so she got up, and worked on her various research papers she had due. She knew she had to dip into the caffeinated products today, luckily she still had the caffeinated water bottles and chocolate bars, and Shelley and her dad wouldn't suspect those. At nearly 5 am, there was a knock on her door.

"Come in…." She said. It was her dad he was not in his uniform but he was dressed.

"What are you doing up?"

"Couldn't sleep, I laid in bed for 45 minutes before I figured I might as well get my research papers done if I was going to be awake anyway. I got my Toronto Paper done, I called Jules and said fine for the we're going to do it at my party, but I wrote up the questions I wanted to ask, I called her last night she was happy to help, My Autobiography is printed and finished my Toronto paper just needs to be proofread, My Project for Water Cycle is finished getting Allie and Lily's help really was good idea I need to thank Shel for that, and half my Art paper is done, And a lot of the research for my Prime Minister project is done."

"Wow, good for you. What woke you up, nightmares?"

"Yeah."

"Brenda and Tracy or your Mom."

"Brenda and Tracy. And the more I've been awake the more I've thought about things, I just I've been able to see the truth behind people's emotions and motivations since I was 7, Dad. And I didn't see it. I should have known. I know how to spot when someone has made up their mind to do something revenge like suicidal. I know the look dad I studied look, I just don't know I didn't see it."

"Addie this is not your fault…."

"I should have seen it, Mom would have seen it….."

"Addie, everything worked out for the best, you need to let this go."

"What if one of you had to shoot Brenda?"

"Then that would have been very bad, but it didn't work out that way, we don't second guess the way calls turn out once the briefing is over with kiddo, and you shouldn't either. You're seeing Dr. Simone on Friday you need to talk these things over with her….."

"Yeah I guess…."

"You excited for your Birthday?"

"Not really, dad. My Birthday wasn't a big deal to my mom, I mean she gave me a present usually in the form of way too much cash and 1,000 dollar Amazon gift card, but we didn't celebrate, not since I was about 6. It was a bad year. I never really liked celebrating since."

"What happened?"'

"Dammit…you know Art supplies….."

"Adele…." Damn he had the fatherly tone down pat.

"I got blown up, it's the second half of the reason why I'm claustrophobic, My Mom used to be elusively counter terror, I don't know the whole story, but there was a bomb in our apartment, Uncle Alex doesn't know about it either, the case was classified by Military, I think David Graham and Bolt have the details, but they not be able to talk about it, I was blown up two days before my birthday but I was in the hospital for about a week and half after….I had a medium concussion, two dozen of stitches on my forehead and forearm, a dislocated right shoulder, and fractured right clavicle, clavicle has to be the worse bone in the body to break."

"I agree, having broken it. Why didn't you tell me?"

"I don't know, It seemed important not to, and I didn't want you know, I mean Most people know I'm a little freaked out by small spaces, but most people don't know the full extent of it. I can't even ride in Volkswagen, I can't take an MRI without being sedated, I can't take an Elevator for more than two or three floors without the sniper breathing that Bolt taught me…I actually spent as little time in the apartment at Uncle Alex's place as possible and he gave me the Master bedroom for that reason, My Mom's place was big enough and it's the real reason I wanted the attic."

He nodded. "Alright kiddo…..Any other injuries or sicknesses I should know about?"

"I sprained my ankle once in a yoga class, turns out I'm a little too competitive for yoga." She said. He laughed. "I fractured my middle finger once playing skee-ball slammed it against the metal edge of the machine, I can write with my left hand now though….legibly, I was 10, and I stopped wearing my brace halfway through and reinjured it, which it took so long to heal….I have a chipped tooth."

"I actually noticed that."

"I chipped it not long before I met, to get my broken keychain closed. It only took off a small slice, it's hardly noticeable unless you're actually staring at my teeth, or smile

"Alright, are you sure there isn't anything you want for your birthday?"

"Art supplies, pens, the usual….that's what my friends used to get me…."

"Okay." He smiled. "Dad, can you find out if Brenda and Tracy and the other girls are okay. I don't need to see them or anything just find out if they're okay."

"Sure, I'll ask Spike or Winnie to find out. So what do you want for your Birthday?"

"Do you think, Shelley would like to be called Mom?"

"You don't have to….."

"I called My Mom, Mam, Mom isn't exactly taken….I could it wouldn't bother me."

"if you want."

"I may have to work up to that."

"How much from your birthday and Christmas did you save up."

"Just south of 9,000, she was very generous, mostly because she felt guilty of leaving me alone so much. I also got some money from Uncle Alex, but most of the money is from her.

"Where is it?"

She went into her locked metal art cabinet unlocked it, and got out a locked cash box usually used for garage sales and temporary outdoor stores where there's no cash register. She to her underwear drawer and got a different keyring, then the one he gave her, It had a Golden Snitch keychain from Harry Potter, and a single Mailbox key. "Here's the Key. There's $8,745.76 in there, as about a dozen photographs of my Mom & Me, and some other trinkets….."

"You can keep the money and the photos in there for now, but you're not allowed to make a single purchase over $25 plus tax unless you have my or Shelley's permission, alright?"

"Okay."

"Okay, and Shelley and I talked to Shelley are if you're willing to do chores around the house, Which is mostly going to be dishes, helping with dinner, and laundry, but you'll also have to help me with snow shoveling and yard work, Shelley or I will do most of it, but you'll need help for that you'll get $15 to $20 a week, Your allowance is $15 but you'll get a $5 bonus for doing a good job and doing our work for us, you'll get another $10 an hour for babysitting whenever we need you to, unless you happen to be grounded or some sort of punishment at the time then you babysit and do your chores for free."

"That seems fair."

"But again you can't spend more than $25, without permission."

"Plus tax, I mean if it comes to 27.50 with tax that's not my fault, and is that total in a week, or at a time.

He laugh laughs. "At a time, you can spend double that in a week but no more, but we expect to see receipts unless it's supposed to a surprise." That made sense. "Also Alex told me about your internet shopping addiction and that both he and your Mom let you have a credit card, do you still have the credit card Your Uncle Alex gave you?"

"Yeah…."

"He's not your legal guardian anymore, you need to give it to me so I can give it back to him."

"But What if I need it for emergencies."

"We'll give you emergency cash and a calling card in case the cell phone you also have for emergency stops working, which you will always have charged take care of. Now hand over the credit card…."

"Now get me the credit card."

She got her wallet out, it was a Harry Potter Platform 9 ¾ s wallet. Her Mom bought her, for their trip to England a few months before she died. It was a for work, but they still saw some sights, and they still got souvenirs. It was the last souvenir her mother would buy her and she would probably keep it long after she out grew Harry Potter, and long after it fell apart from use. She loved Harry Potter, because it was the only full series her mother had ever read her, her mother had read her the entire series, no matter how old she got, even though by 2007 she was far too old to be read too, and her mother was often too busy to read to her, she made the time. She had attempted to read other things to her and she had read other books, and stories to her, when she was little Clifford the Big red dog, Little Bear, Little Critter, when she was older, The Chronicles of Narnia, and the lord of the rings but Harry Potter was the only series she ever got entirely through, and they'd seen all the movies to date. It was special to her. and now she knew how Harry felt he had lost his Mom too, but she had her dad, she hoped she didn't lose her dad like he lose Sirius she'd still have Shelley, but losing her dad would be too much. She took the credit card out and handed it to her father. It was late still earlier than she usually got up, but she had to start getting ready for school, she was up she might as well.

"Addie, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I just got lost in thought, you know I'm going to need more than one cup of coffee today, dad."

"You mean more than two? You can have the equivalent of three cups but no more I suggest you, have one normal 10 oz. cup at breakfast and space your other caffeine products throughout the day, but nothing after 1pm, I don't want you to have trouble sleeping tonight. You said Rosemary's brother is picking you up for school today."

"Rosalie, yeah, I was wrong the names are pretty similar, and I knew a Rosemary back in Ottawa, but it's Rosalie, Rose for short. But her Brother Stephan is picking me up, he had a Subaru Forrester so it's big safe car….and picking me up is right on the way, I mean I am kicking in for gas money a few dollars, the Suburban only gets 16 miles to the galleon which isn't bad for the Larger SUVs, but isn't great either."

"Sounds like a good Idea, I'll give you a few dollars toward gas both ways."

"'m going to start getting ready for school. Grab a shower, and get dressed.

"I doubt you'll be able to it seems like an oatmeal day."

She had some fruit salad, brie and crackers, and a coffee for herself one of the Wordsworth family mugs instead of several 20 oz. Disney Bowls she had. She had Lilo & Stitch, The Incredibles, Mulan, The Little Mermaid, & Finding Nemo. She had her one cup of caffeine in her normal cup. And she was picked by Stephen and Rosalie Wolff.

"Morning Wordy….." Spike said.

"Everyone coming Sunday…" Wordy said.

"We'll be there not everyday a girl turns 14. Are you sure art supplies are the best you can do for gift ideas…." Ed said.

"It's the safest. I mean there are some movies ideas, and she has a turn table….."

"Got it."

He goes over to Spike. "Hey Spike, Addie wants to know what happened to the girls involved in the call at her school she doesn't want to see them or anything she just wants to make sure they're okay."

"I can check, Wordy, it's no problem. I'll have the information when I come to your house for her birthday. I'm getting her, Drawing software for her computer."

"She'll love that."

"I'll sure." The day went by quickly they patrolled, they had no warrant calls. They did have one hot call, a domestic, involving a college student whose parents were cutting him off, because he'd rather drink and sleep with girls than study. They had talked him down, his parents refused to press charges but insisted he get help. He was referred to a secure impatient Rehab program. He refused his parents blackmailed him rehab or jail. He went. They patrolled until they had a jumper, it was Erin Banner, one of the girls from York school shooting one of the minions of Tracy Cahill.

"Erin, please come down….."

"Why, I have nothing left to live for….."

"Erin, you do." Jules said. "Addie Magnus asked about you today?"

"I'm not surprised by that, Addie Magnus has an overinflated sense of responsibility, she'd hurt for the whole world if you let her. She asked if we were okay after she each time she knocked out blocks off. But I have no choice now that I've been asked to leave York, I have nothing and my parents they don't trust or have pride in me anymore, I'll never get into a good college I have nothing left."

"If you believed in yourself, and had pride in yourself and were willing to do the work, you could still get into a good college the question is are you willing to do the work? Or are you going to give up because you're weak." Jules challenged. Greg said warned her in her ear.

"I'm not weak and I'm not afraid of hard work, Screw you I'll get into a good college, and I'll graduate and be a world class surgeon and make more money than you'll ever see!" She yelled.

"Then you need to come down." Jules said. She did. Meanwhile Addie's school day proved to go slower than usual, like time had slowed down somehow, and her head was hurting, she got her period, her first in the middle of day. So she wasn't prepared. The nurse called, Shelley. Who came and got her.

"Mrs. Wordsworth she's fine, her stomach hurts and she has a headache…."

"She's turning 14 on Sunday….I didn't know she hadn't gotten her period yet."

"It's a little late, but she is smaller for her age size and that often has something to do with these things the petite are often on the later then of the scale when starting their cycles. But nothing about her menstrual symptoms are concerning me, I'm more concerned with her headache, it could be classified as a migraine as it is affected by sound and light. Some Migraines tied in with a woman's monthly cycle. You need to make an appointment with Neurologist about the migraines if it happens again next month"

"Thank you, Nurse Reid."

"You're Welcome."

Shelley took her stepdaughter home and put her to bed. Ginger Carrot Soup for Lunch, and they had they had BLTs for dinner. Her stepdaughter had to have dinner in bed she still had a migraine. Eventually they had to take her to ER in the middle of the night. She saw a neurologist, Dr. Gallagher, he had an office, and made an appointment for two weeks. He gave medicine for then, emergency medication Maxalt and Imitrix, he had it was too early for a daily preventive, but if she started getting more than they would talk about it. Kevin and Shelley wished they had Andrea's medical records. But they didn't, Alex could get them and they would have to Alex, but Alex was actual first vacation and not just leave since before he signed up with his girlfriend in a B&B in Nova Scotia and they didn't want to bother him.

Eventually her Migraines subsides and she returned to school, Friday she met Rosalie, outside about twenty minutes before school started.

"Hey, Ads….so what time is this get together on Sunday?"

"Starts at One….."

"Will there be any Boys there?"

"Well the only boy our age is Clark is the leader's son, but there will be plenty of hot SRU officers in their 20s and 30s."

"Awesome….What kind of cake is your Stepmom making."

"Well I am making a Lemon Chiffon Cake, a Chocolate cream Pie, homemade Whipped cream and Cherry Ricotta Cupcakes, and Shelley is making Tacos, & Chicken & Cheese Quesadillas, homemade salsa and fresh Guacamole, refried beans and Spanish Rice, Actually I think Sophie is making some of that, She's Ed the Team Leader's wife.

"Delish you really can bake can't you?"

"And Cook about 15 or so, items, I'm better at baking. Much better at baking. But I was home a lot a lot, so My Mom made me take a Breakfast cooking class, an easy piesy dinner favorites and an International favorite's class. So I can make things like tuna noodle casserole, and baked chicken with mashed potatoes, and things like Homemade Pizza, and Jambalaya and Sauerbraten."

"Cool."

"I guess, I mean in the easy class, we basically just learned to follow a recipe, so I can pretty much make anything if I have a clearly written easily understood recipe."

The rest of the day, went by, quickly, Meanwhile it was a rough day for Team one, they just one call, and though they weren't in any particular danger, a pregnant woman was suicidal and threatening to jump and she wasn't giving up they'd been talking her down for going on five hours now, and they had already gone an hour past when their shift ended, at four, and they didn't debrief was going to last even longer. And she made no indication that she was going to give up. She didn't want to die, but she didn't want to live either and that was the problem she couldn't make up her mind which is why they'd been standing on this bridge for so long.

Addie had decided to help out and make dinner, She was already finished she had made Baked chicken, mashed potatoes gravy, and carrots, Shelley was busy dealing with Holly who had a boo-boo, because she and Allie got in a shoving match over the pink princess dress when Shelley came back from dealing with Addie had already started dinner.

"You didn't have to make dinner….." Shelley said. "But appreciate it, Holly had really hurt herself, and she was very upset."

"You Mean Allie hurt her, is she okay?"

"They're both fine, Allie is in her room until dinner, and Holly and Lily are playing quietly."

"Yeah, sure….." She knew what quietly meant. "Dad on his way home?"

"He may be late, Addie I know we never mentioned it but when he's working sometimes, sometimes one of the Hot calls he's working they run late, or there's a lethal and he has to stay late, or he's been wounded."

"You don't like it."

"Addie….What's between your father and I is between your father and I, and I knew what I was getting into when I married a constable."

"Shelley, I can see it on your face, I know you don't like it when he's late…."

"I don't like it when he's late, because it could mean he's hurt, or he's in a dangerous situation that's not being resolved right away, or that he's had to shoot someone and that brings him pain and burdens him."

Meanwhile back at the barn the call had finally ended, peacefully. The woman was taken for psychological evaluation. They did the debrief, they were all tired and afterward they all went home. Wordy came in the door is youngest three rushed him.

"Daddy!" Allie said.

You're home!" Holly said.

"Of course I'm home! I always come home." He hugged them each in turn. "Where's your Mom and you're big sister."

"Mom is….." Shelley came down from the upstairs.

"Right here, I told you girls to get into your bathrobes it's bath time, Holly first, then Allie, then Lily…..Addie is making you a plate Kevin, and putting away dinner, we had baked chicken and Mashed potatoes."

"Thanks." He smiled kissing his wife. He went into the kitchen and saw his daughter making him a large plate out of the Tupperware containers.

"Dad, you're home." he looks at him. "Hard day?"

"Just long."

She nodded. "Your dinner just needs to be nuked….but you should probably do it I don't know your microwave well enough to estimate time."

He walked around the island and took the plate from her and put it in the microwave and put it in the oven and put it on for a few minutes. She started putting away dinner, and washing pots and dishes.

"How was your Day?"

"Well, I'm done with catch up homework, now I just have the normal homework, and my term paper due in may, that's going to be a killer. But I've already started the research on it. and written the outline."

"Good, I always waited until the last minute in school." the Microwave beeped. She handed him a knife and fork, and a napkin. He sat down at the table.

"Mam would kill me, I always have to try my best and putting forth a honest effort is part of that." She kissed him on the cheek and continued to clean up. He ate his dinner. "So do you usually work all through the work week, like this and have weekends off?"

"No, we're covering for team three who has three injured men to my one. We're even working tomorrow, but we'll be off on Sunday don't worry….."

"Good, hey dad did you learn anything about the girls?"

"Tracy is fine she's living with her Maternal grandparents in Quebec, she's on Probation and in therapy, but is probably much happier, Brenda is in psych hospital her older sister now has custody, Iris is in now in a Catholic all Girls boarding school in British Columbia, and Erin is in a psych hospital."

She nodded. "God, Thomas O'Connor did this, if he ran a proper school where kids were held accountable for their actions…"

"Well, he is being held accountable now, sweetheart. He's been fired, and that's different from being able to retire, he lost some of his benefits, and pension, and there's a permanent black mark that will follow him where ever he goes he won't be able to get a job in education, at least a very good job."

"Oh, what about Tracy's dad?"

"In his case he committed actual crimes and was arrested, he's awaiting trial."

"Okay, good I guess." She said. he finished up his dinner, and she scraped the plate, and washed it, and then she put all the washed pots and pans away, just like she had put the Rubbermaid containers away when he got there, he wasn't sure why she was doing this all 45 minutes later then Shel would have, but decided not to ask her. She wiped down the counters and swept up the floors, then made herself a cup of hot chocolate, and sat next to him.

"Dad?"

"Yes, sweetheart."

"I know something, that kinda maybe affects you and your friends."

"Donna was the name of the Constable who replaced Jules when she was on sick leave, and she's on team three now, and she's on sick leave now?"

"Well, she had a Broken foot, she's just taking a short leave…."

"I know where she is, she's with Uncle Alex, they've been dating for a while, since September…."

"That's since Jules got injured and Donna replaced her."

"I've met her plenty of times, she used to stay over the apartment…"

"Oh Are they serious?"

"I think Uncle Alex wants to marry her he got Grandda's Mom's ring out of the safety deposit box and is keeping it his fireproof safe in the apartment, but doesn't want to spook Donna because she didn't really believe in marriage when they met."

"Right, he really loved her."

"definitely, he calls her his Diana, Goddess of the Hunt It's actually a little sickening."

Kevin laughs. "Do you think he's bringing her to your Birthday party?"

"Probably, she really hurt her foot, she broke it in several places…..it's going to take six weeks to heal…."

"I know and two of her guys have concussions, I hate armed Junks on Meth, they're not the worst kinds of calls but they're really up there."

"What's the worst kinds of calls?"

"Anything with kids."

"I bet. I should go, I need to get started on my weekend homework, and before my 11 o'clock bedtime."

"It's…"

"Shelley said I have an extra hour when I don't have school the next day, as long as I do all my chores and homework the next day, don't OD on Caffeine and aren't a total Witch with a B to everyone….."

"I'm sure my wife didn't put it like that."

"It was the gist."

"Go on up."

He went and hugged her dad. "I'm glad you're my dad, that I found you, and that even though you have a mega dangerous job you do your very best to come home to us every night."

She left. He went upstairs and helped the tucking in with the little girls. And then Shelley and he sat together on the couch, the fire roaring. "So, two weeks with the new addition to our family, what do you think so far?"

"Honestly Kevin, when I heard 13 year old who just lost her mother raised to speak the blunt truth, the thoughts that went through my mind….I thought I'd have a lot of trouble wrangling her, that she'd tell the girls all these things we didn't want them to know, that she'd be very blunt and rude, that she'd be defiant, but she isn't, I mean she's very polite, and for the most part accepting of my authority, she doesn't ask why if she doesn't understand something all she's looking for is a rational explanation she's not looking to be a pain, as soon as I explain she accepts it. She doesn't accept because I say so. Then again none of your daughters did either."

"Now they're my daughters….."

"I'm just saying it's obviously a Wordsworth trait. I listened to my parents."

"I seem to recall a story about when you turned 16, and pair of very tight ripped up stone washed jeans…."

"That was the style then."

"oh, of course."

They start kissing. "I don't suppose you have any pictures of that…."

"No, I don't think I do."

"So if I asked your sisters?"

"Do I need an Alibi Constable Wordsworth?" Shelley said.

"Not yet, but I'll crack one of them eventually." She smiles and shakes her head. Knowing no such picture exists at least not anymore. She cuddles deeper into them and they decide to just Be together for a little while longer, without kids, or the SRU getting in the way.


	6. Chapter 6

**Sixth Chapter**

 **I don't own Flashpoint. If I did I would probably have to move to Canada and would miss my family very much.**

Saturday, Addie did her homework and the chores she was assigned by Shelley, Shelley was grateful to have help since they were having company come over the next day. They were done cleaning by lunch, and Addie was happy about that. For lunch they had chicken noodle soup. She and her sisters were all sitting around the table, and Shelley sat down last.

"So, tomorrow's your birthday Addie how do you feel?"

"Honestly I'm not sure how I feel. I have a lot of conflicting feelings, I mean I'm happy that I found you guys and dad, and the team, and I met Rosalie, and I'm away from York, I'm happy those girls all got help, I'm happy Uncle Alex finally got a girlfriend longer than a night, but I miss my Mom."

"Of course you do sweetie, she's your Mom."

"I always called her Mam, or when I was little Mammy." Addie smiled. After lunch she would start baking. She had awesome baking skills. Meanwhile at the Barn, team one was going through drills, they didn't have any warrants, and it was truly miserable out. And team two was Patrolling. It was raining and it may not have been cold enough for the rain to freeze but it was still plenty slick, cold, and grey, and cold. Just plain miserable out. It would be the same tomorrow.

"Team one hot call, team one hot call." Winnie called. They went to get dressed. They went to see what this was about.

"Hannah Weiss McKenzie 24 year old, recently divorced from her husband Benjamin McKenzie 32, Hannah is holding a gun on him because he refuses to return a ring was the only thing besides her great-grandparents that made it out of Buchenwald."

"Well, I can see her motivation." Sam said. "Are her parents, or grandparents still alive?"

"No, she grew up in foster care."

"Damn we need to negotiate both of them, because if he refuses to return the ring, she will try to shoot him, and then….." Wordy said.

It was a long call four hours, but they eventually for Benjamin McKenzie to hand over the ring, and Hannah McKenzie to stand down she was booked but would probably be out in a few months. Their shift ran over again. When Kevin Wordsworth came into his home, chicken noodle soup was filling his nose, and the sounds of the Lion king filled the air. His wife met him at the door.

"the kids have all eaten, Lily, Allie and Holly have all had their baths, and now they're watching the Lion king with Addie…..I made a big pot of Chicken Noodle for lunch I figure it was the perfect day for it. Come on I'll sit with you while you eat." She got him a large bowl. "You want a beer?"

"We have enough for tomorrow?"

"We have plenty for tomorrow and the team will bring more."

"That's true, I'll have one." She brought out two, one for each of them and opened them, and sat down cattycorner to him.

"She did so much baking today. A Lemon Chiffon Birthday Cake, Cherry Ricotta cupcakes, and chocolate cheesecake donut holes, and a Chocolate cream Pie."

"And Sophie is still bringing Cookies." Kevin said.

"Yes. I'm making Tacos, & Chicken & Cheese Quesadillas, homemade salsa and fresh Guacamole, refried beans and Spanish Rice, and they'll even be mini South western Egg rolls as well, but Sophie is making those as well as three kinds of cookies, I had to argue with Addie to keep her from making anything but dessert, but she agreed, Jules is making Spinach Artichoke dip and bringing Pita chips, I'm not sure what Spike is bringing but you know his Mother will make something and send it along…."

"Of Course….." Kevin said.

"I don't know why we didn't just order Pizza."

"Because Mexican is Addie's favorite and you wanted to make her birthday special for her." Kevin said.

"Yeah, I know." that night, Holly had wet her bed and ended up in her with them. The next morning, by 9 am, Addie finally had woken up, showered and dressed. Shelley was making Waffles.

"You're finally up."

"My Mom was a big believer in getting up before the sun, but on my birthday I was always allowed to sleep until 9, if I didn't have school that day and as late as a normal person would sleep, if I did. What did you make there?"

"Waffles you can have Chocolate chips and Whipped Cream, Strawberries and Cream, or Maple Syrup."

"Strawberries and cream no syrup, I love that we live in a world you can buy fresh Strawberries year round." She said. "I mean they're not exactly in season. But because of world commerce we can."

She sat down. "Where are the Munchkins?"

"They're out with your dad getting streamers and balloons and other decorations."

"Cool, you know my Mom never made My birthday a big deal, I mean I got cash, and then on My actual Birthday we went out for dinner, and we always got Mexican so you making me Mexican means a lot Shel."

"You're welcome."

"We always ate at the same place, Del Campos, it was a little hole in the wall restaurant, their food was amazing but if you didn't know where the restaurant was, you'd never find it, so there was a lot of men with women who weren't their wives and we used to people watch, My Mom used to teach me how to read people, I think My Mom picked that place on purpose so we'd have plenty of subjects."

"She probably did." Shelley said. Shelley watched as her stepdaughter ate and then helped clean up. "Is there anything I can do?

"No, do you have any homework that needs doing?"

"Some…."

"Then I suggest you go get that out of way….."

"Yes, Ma'am."

The party began at 1pm, the first to arrive was Rosalie Wolff, her Mother dropped her off, and by dropped her off walked her to the door. Ana Wolff rang the doorbell Shelley answered the door.

"Hello…."

"Hi, I'm Ana Wolff, this is my daughter Rosalie…."

"I'm Shelley Wordsworth…."

"Nice to meet you, my sister, Marie will pick her up at five, I'm working a Kidnaping case and my husband is undercover right now…."

"It's no problem, we're happy to have her, Rosalie why don't you go find Addie she and her sisters are setting up, Monopoly Junior in the family room."

"Alright." She goes inside.

"Rosalie be good for the Wordsworth's, and have a good time!" She turns to Shelley "Thank you for having her."

"It's not a problem, Mrs. Wolff."

"Ana please."

"Shelley"

"Bye Shelley thanks again." The next to arrive, is Ed, Sophie and Clark who seems a little happier to be here than he usually is at a team gathering. They bring food, and presents they set the presents on a card table that Kevin had set up in the family room.

"Hi, Ed, Sophie, they're all the play room, the Munchkins convinced Addie to play Junior Monopoly with them, and her friend Rosalie got roped in, but now that you're here I'm sure you can convince them to put on a movie in the family room while the little kids play….."

"I wouldn't be too sure about that Mr. Wordsworth, the younger girls pretty much have Addie wrapped around their little fingers." Clark said. "She complains to me in her e-mails that the girls get her to things she would never normally agree to."

They all look around. And stop short. "You E-mail daughter?"

"Yeah once every couple of days."

"Do you like my daughter, Clark?"

"I like her very much Mr. Wordsworth but Addie doesn't seem to notice I'm a boy, and I know she's still grieving for her Mother and she seems to need a friend more than a boyfriend right now so I haven't asked her out."

"I appreciate that Clark."

"I'm going to find the Girls." He leaves the room. Kevin looks at Ed.

"That's a stand up kid you have there."

"Yeah he is." Ed a Proud fatherly smile graced his face. The Next to arrive were Spike and Lew who came together. Lew bought a gift wrapped in silver and gold, and Spike bought a present wrapped in perhaps the brightest, loudest ugliest birthday paper ever made, and some homemade Pepperoni Stromboli, and some Homemade Italian Flag cookies. The kind with the red, green White cake and the Raspberry Jam between, Spike's Ma found out those were One of Addie's favorite although Spike isn't sure how his Ma knew. The truth was she ran into Sophie at the International Market, where she was buying ingredients, since she was asked to make the cookies along with the Caramel Shortbread, and the Jammie Dodgers, and Michela insisted on making the Italian Flag or Rainbow cookies. Next was Jules and Sam both had gifts, and Jules had dip.

"Well, that's everyone but Addie's Uncle Alex, he should be here soon he's bringing a date…."

"A date to your niece's, father's house, to celebrate her birthday this must be serious." Ed Said. Kevin smiled because he knew the date was Donna Sabine, team leader for team three, and former temporary member of Team one. They talked another half hour later, Alex arrived and with him was Constable Donna Sabine of SRU's Team three.

"Hey, Wordy thank you for inviting me." Donna said. "Shelley it's good to see you."

"Kevin, Shelley it's good to see you, I appreciate you remembering to invite me, seeing is how this is mostly for your friends." Alex said.

"Nonsense you're Addie's Uncle, you deserve to be here….."

Spike looked at him Donna had a gift he didn't "Sharing a gift?"

Alex pulled out an envelope. "My gift is right here, it's customary in my family to give cash so they can get exactly what they want and save a little. And when they move out on their own you buy them things they need like lamps, or Good Winter boots for Christmas and their Birthday so they don't have to."

The gift table is in the family room." Kevin said.

Shelley smiled. "Lunch is almost ready, we should tell the kids to wash up."

Jules nodded. 'I'll go….." Jules popped her head in the playroom, the older kids had now been roped into Candyland, and were obviously humoring the girls, except Addie who seemed to honestly having a good time with her sisters. She wondered if this ability to enjoy the small things in life like this was Wordsworth trait. "Lunch is almost ready, everyone should wash up…."

The kids all scatter, to wash up. The meal is filled with laughter, and jokes. Addie sit near Clark, and Rosalie, and enjoys her meal.

Alex decides to tell a story. "You know for Addie's fourth Birthday, She wanted a pet…."

"Uncle Alex, I really don't want you tell this story…"

"Well, that's too bad because I'm telling, she wasn't sure what kind of pet to get, a dog, a cat, a bird, a hamster, when her preschool class went to the petting zoo, they had miniature pot belly pigs and she tried to take out home in her backpack." Anyway she got caught, the pig got returned and she got no TV for a week. Every laughed.

"I still maintain Oliver wanted to go with me." Addie said, everyone laughed harder.

"Two weeks later on her Birthday, her Mom bought her a Stuffed pig and one of those electronic giga pet pigs, and she was very upset she threw it across the room. And Andrea said. Adele, I'm not getting you a pig, she wanted to know why not and Andrea told her because she'd end up having to take care of it, and she didn't want a pig, and Adele asked well what about a Rabbit, Andrea said they were not getting any animal, and then Annie started tearing up and said but you always give me everything I want. And that shocked my sister, because she didn't realize that she did give her daughter everything she wanted, well, she said well she explained again why they couldn't get a pet, and then after a spectacular tantrum, a time out and some more tears, they had some birthday cake and watched The Little Mermaid."

"That's a cute story." Rosalie said. "You have to have more."

"Alright." Addie said. "When I was Allie's age, I had just started kindergarten, We full day kindergarten at my school, and So I went from 8 am, to 2pm and at lunch I'd have the lunch Nadine my Nanny packed for me, now My Mom was very honest and forthcoming when I asked her questions, and when one of the teachers at school got pregnant I think every kid at school asked where Babies come from, I think I was the only one who got anything close to a truthful answer and I then shared it with my entire kindergarten class…..My Mom ended up in parent-teacher conference very quickly."

Everyone laughed.

Alex laughed. "What about the time your mom was reading you Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone you decided you needed to go to #4 Privet Drive to beat up the Dursley's."

She looked at Her Uncle. She didn't remember that. "When was this?"

"When you were seven and she started reading chapter books to you." Alex said they were all grinning.

"Remember the fishing trip…." Addie said.

"Yeah, Da this was before Da died, Addie was about five or six, he decided to take me, Andrea and Addie fishing, so we were staying at a Hunting and Fishing lodge in the middle of British Columbia and we were getting ready to leave the lodge so we could hit the River at 4:30….Andrea was dressed but not for fishing she was dressed like she was going on a Yoga retreat, she came out of her room and said to Da….."

"You two enjoy the freezing cold river, I'm going to the Serenity Spa, 50 Kilometers down the road and get a hot stone Massage, and a full body wrap…I'm going back to sleep now, I reservation isn't until 9…."

Everyone laughed. Lew looked at Addie "Where were you?"

"I went to the spa too, I got a mud bath, and a special kid's massage. But they had things for kids to do while their Moms were in the spa all day."

"Anyway we didn't catch any fish, all we caught was a cold, and my sister and Addie were well rested and relaxed….." Alex said. Everyone laughed

"You have to have more stories related to Addie growing up." Kevin said.

"Well, let's see, there's one when she was about Seven she decided She's run away to join the Circus, So Andi, contacted one and let her join one for a day, after cleaning up after the elephants for a few hours, she was ready to come home." Everyone laughed.

"I liked Lola, She was cool. I got to ride her."

"Lola was the Elephant?" Jules asked.

"Yeah, of the Di Zio Dynasty Circus." Addie said. Soon lunch was over, the men claimed the family room, the little kids claimed the play room and since everywhere was here, and she had a friend, over as well.

"You can take your friends up to your room but both of your doors remain open, and I may send some spies to look in on you." She nodded, she suspected as much. She escaped with the two other teenagers to her attic room.

"What do you want to do, we can listen to music, play a game I inherited a bunch of vintage board games from my mom, Dukes of Hazzard, Happy Days game, the Mad Magazine Game, & The Miami Vice Game…."

"What the hell how many times are we going to get this chance? I'll play one of them." Rosalie said.

"Well if you two are playing I'm playing."

"I'll put on my modern Soft rock mix, Colby Cailiet, Jason Mraz, Five for Fighting."

"That's fine." Rosalie said.

"Clark?" Addie asked.

"That's fine. I like Five for Fighting and Jason Mraz." She went to her IHome and put on the Mix. "Now what game did you guys want to play? Because I also have a couple modern games, Monopoly, Life and Uno."

"I want to play Dukes of Hazzard, I know the game is from original but the Johnny Knoxville Jessica Simpson Movie was hilarious." Clark said.

"Alright, that's fair I'll go get it." She goes into her cabinet and gets out the Dukes of Hazzard game and sets it up on her made Queen bed. "Clark can use my rolling chair, and me and Ro can sit on the bed because if either of my parents see him sitting on the bed with us, they'll be trouble, and if the Munchkins see it first, by the time it gets to my parents we'll be kissing, or at least holding hands….."

Clark nodded and put up his hands. "I got it."

He went to get the rolling chair. Rosalie sat down on side of the bed, and Addie sat down on the other and began setting up the game, Clark sat down

"This is a really comfortable chair…."

"Right after I arrived in Toronto, Uncle Alex took me shopping, there was an Office supply store that was closing down, so everything was like 70 and 80% off. I got a lot of good things that day. My Pens, my cards in bulk, some storage bins, some fountain pens and cartridges, my computer and software, Printer, Printer Paper, Sketch pads, art supplies, school supplies pretty much through college, All Cleghorn's, know how to find a bargain, My Mom, My Uncle, My Grandma did too, and so do I."

They nodded and started playing. Downstairs, in the kitchen the women were talking.

"So, Shel how's it going with Addie?"

"It's going fine, she still wakes up in the middle of the night, but the last few days she's been it's been closer to when she has to get up, 4 or 4:30, instead 2 or 3, so she's usually in bed by 10. She's been helping around the house. She very blunt and so far her sisters haven't quite figured out if they ask her a question she'll answer with the complete truth and I'm very grateful for that."

Eventually dessert came and it was a big hit, no wishes needed to be made, because she was mostly happy so she just wished for happiest and health of her family. After cake was presents. The first present was from her parents. It was Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix Special Edition, and as well as a Marauder Map fleece blanket, and a Gryffindor scarf like in the movie. She grinned she loved them.

"Thanks, Dad Shelley, I love them." Next from her sisters she got drawings she loved those too."

"I love them Munchkins." From Jules she got her fancy bath products, so she could soak in a bath.

"Thanks, Jules, I appreciate it, I love a good soak." Sam got her Art supplies, Specifically drawing pads, and pencils.

"Thanks, Sam, I always need art supplies." Lou got her some paints, acrylic, and some paint brushes, and a professional smock with lots of pockets, and beret

"That's very thoughtful Lou, these are professional paints thank you, how'd you know Acrylic and not oil?"

"I looked when we moved you in, why don't you use oil?"

"The smell of Turpentine makes me sick, so for my own health I decided against using Oil paints." Spike got her a professional Computer Aided drawing program.

'Wow, thanks Spike this is Awesome, thank you so much.

"You're Welcome, Addie, and I'll help you install it."

Ed, Sophie and Clark got her a gift card to Spinning Lizards, a Used Record Shop, in the mall. "Thanks this is great, thank you."

Greg got her calligraphy pens which she appreciated. "Thank you, Sargent Parker."

"Sarge is fine."

"Sarge is fine."

"Sarge."

Rosalie got her, caffeinated chocolate. "Thanks Rosalie these are great."

"Donna this is great, I love it, I know people would say I'm a Ravenclaw, but I know I'd be a Gryffindor…." Donna had got her Harry Potter Gryffindor throw. Next her Uncle Alex had gotten her the best gift of the night, an album devoted entirely of her and her Mom.

"Thanks Uncle Alex."

"Your Welcome Scout."

Wordy and the team had the next three days off. After the party team three, Alex and Donna and Rosalie left. The next day was Monday, and Addie, Lily, and Allie had school. Addie manage to sleep until her alarm, which was surprising to her, and Shelley but no one questioned it. She had a normal sized coffee in her Mischief Managed cup. Then she had a small fruit salad, and brie on stone wheat crackers for breakfast, and went catch the Bus. School started out normally, She had Math which even though she managed an A she felt she struggled with. She had History which she loved she loved her History teacher who was engaging and interesting. In history they learned about the impact of the Second World War on the world, and each had to pick a topic for an essay, so it would be fair they picked there's out of a hat. Her topic was Women's role in World War II. Next she had Civics she handed in her report on Jules Callaghan. Next was lunch she ate the lunch Shel packed for her Roast beef and cheddar, with mayo, carrot sticks, red peppers, cucumbers, grape tomatoes, and a small Tupperware of ranch dressing, a string cheese, an orange and bottle water, She saved the orange and string cheese for later, and finished her lunch in time for the bell, After lunch was art Where she got started on a new painting, about the SRU officers, her Art teacher Rene Duchamp, came over.

"Adele, that is very interesting, what are you trying to accomplish."

"It's about my dad and their coworkers, they're SRU."

" ** _It's Magnificent_**." She said coming out as C'est Magnified

" ** _Thank you_**." Merci. After Art she had Art he had Literature, and then Creature Writing, and then French. And then the day the ended. She took the Bus home. When she got home her dad and her sisters were playing and Shelley was at the Grocery Store. Jules was waiting there for her.

"How much homework do you have?"

"About an hour's worth." Addie said. "Why?"

"I thought you'd like to hang out."

"Sure….Let me just run up my room and do my homework, is should just take an hour, hour and half if I get involved." It was 3:30 now. And Jules had tomorrow and the next day off. She liked Addie.

"I'll keep you company while you work." They went into her room. She put on her iTunes and put on Gershwin's Rhapsody in Blue.

"George Gershwin's Rhapsody in Blue It's my favorite piece of music of all time, I love all music, from pretty much all culture, I'm less fond of Rap and Chinese Opera, but this my favorite piece, I listen to it whenever I do school work, or I just need to think…"

"It's beautiful."

"You should listen to it performed live, now that's an experience."

"What homework do you have to do?"

"Answer Math, History, Science Questions, Write an Essay on Women's Role in World War II, Which I could do in my sleep by Friday, Write a Short Story set in the past told through Flashback form to another person by Friday, Read the first two chapters in the Great Gatsby which I did already, and answer the Chapter Questions, in the handout by tomorrow."

"That doesn't sound like much."

"It really isn't." She started on her homework and was finished in her hour. When she was done. Jules asked if she wanted to do anything.

"It isn't necessary Jules, I know you must be busy…."

"I'm not busy, and I'm your friend I want to hang out with you."

"Well, the Art House theatre is playing the Bachelor and the Bobby Soxer Which is a great Cary Grant, Myrna Loy, and Post curls and tap dancing Shirley Temple film, or since I own the film on DVD we could watch in in my room.

"Alright we'll watch them here. I can have dinner with you and your folks." Addie got out the Bachelor and the Bobby Soxer and watched it with Jules, Jules thought that the whole premise of the movie making Cary Grant's character date Shirley Temple's character was a little ridiculous. But she was enjoying the movie. Addie talked through the movie making barbs and comments. Jules did too. It was the best way to watch a movie.

"So did you do this with your Mom?"

"With everything, but Harry Potter, Potter was Sacred."

"Why is Harry Potter so Special to you?"

She smiled fondly. "It was the first book chapter book she read to me, the first one I read by myself when I was old enough, and as I got older, she kept reading them to me, and when the movies came out, we went to those, and we always got the movies when they came out on DVD. It became our thing."

They were called down to dinner halfway through the movie, they stopped it and went downstairs to eat, fried Chicken, mashed potato, gravy, biscuits.

"Jules, I'm glad you're spending time with Addie…." Wordy said. "What movie were you watching upstairs?"

"The Bachelor and the Bobby Soxer, it's a 1946 Cary Grant, Myrna Loy, Shirley Temple Movie about a single man about town who must pretend to date a teenage girl to get out of trouble with her Juvenile court Judge Sister, after he's through no fault of his own caught in a compromising position with the girl, and meanwhile sparks keep flying between him and the judge."

"Jules how are you liking it?" Shelley asked. "I always loved Cary Grant."

"I had a little brother with the setup of the movie, but I'm enjoying the movie."

Addie added. "You're one of those people who overanalyze and question everything about a movie or TV show's accuracy aren't you?"

"And you don't you question the truth about everything?"

"Not when it comes to TV and Movies, they're fictional people, they're not real they're actors, every single word out of their mouth is made up, it just has to make enough sense to tell the story and further the plot. It doesn't have to be logical. Although it has to make some sense, which is why I don't watch Lost, I really don't know what the writers of that show was taking to come up with some of those plots, but there's no way all of them were stone cold sober."

Jules laughed, she agreed After diner. Addie helped with the dishes and putting away the leftovers because it was her responsibility.

"You seem happy here…." Jules said, while she helped dry put away the dishes.

"I am. I'm happier than I was at Uncle Alex's, I mean I miss being handed money like it's nothing and having my own credit card, but I like living somewhere where we have family meals, and somewhere is there all the time better, Uncle Alex tried but he worked more hours than you guys do."

"Which is part of the reason he signed you up, and then all this stuff with your dad, and the school shooting happened."

"In a way I'm glad it happened, O'Connor's system abused a lot of kids, and now the new principal Mrs. Hoffman can make sure no one is being abused. My friend Daniel from my own school said she's tough but fair, and that she makes sure no one is bullied and that the academic standards haven't slipped."

"Who's Daniel?"

"Clarinet in the Orchestra, A very nice fellow, even if he has pretty bad OCD, and a thing about germs. If you met him his mannerisms would have made sure you wouldn't have forgot him. He wipes his hands after he meets someone new, on a wet wipe, his left eye twitches when people are grammatically incorrect, or do things that upset him."

'Your right I didn't meet him." Jules said. "Is he nice?"

"Very nice, just you know, kind of eccentric."

They finished cleaning up after dinner, and then they finished their movie and Jules went home. She worked on her upcoming essay, and then went to bed. The next morning, she got up early and made French Toast for her Step Mom, Dad and sisters, and enjoyed eating with everyone, before catching the early bus. She got to school. the day went by quickly, Tuesday night went by as quickly as the day had and soon Wednesday was upon them. Addie woke up early, showered and dressed and used her extra time to work on her Women World War II essay and completed it, and then finish her short story. She finished both two days early She was in her room, when her there was a knock on the door. Her dad was dressed.

"Dad, you're dressed you going into work?"

"Yeah, I have to, yesterday most of team five were all injured, three of team three are still out, another few days, they need team one to come back a day early."

"The Lollipop Guild isn't going to like that." Addie said.

"It'll be fine, they'll understand they know there are times I have to work even when they don't want me too."

"Good."


	7. New Friends, New enemies, New pets

**Seventh Chapter**

The Weeks leading up to Monday March 30th were some something Alex and Donna decided to move in together and were looking for homes together. Addie Magnus joined both the Art club and the Self-Defense Club. The Art Club met after school on Mondays Wednesdays and Fridays, and Defense on Tuesdays, Thursdays and if she wanted on Saturdays. Art was run by Mr. Duchamp, and Self-defense, by Ms. Chalmers, the English Professor who was champion of various martial arts, and the daughter of a General. She had five friends, Rosalie Wolff, Silver O'Connell the daughter of drug Unit Constable Melissa O'Connell, Melissa and Canine Partner Stevie are the best in the drug unit, Michaela "Mickey" Quinn Mickey and her brother their other friend token gay guy Daniel, are the children of Guns and Gang Captain Thomas Quinn, and Senior ER Nurse Rhonda Cassidy, and finally and Temperance Bradley, daughter of Cameron Bradley, Team two Sergeant. Since Thursday of last week, Ray Pickford has been asking her out, and he had been hardly subtle about it, in fact he had been very sleazy, and had been increasing his attention on her. When he put his hand her left bun, she sprained his wrist and all hell broke out. Security guards were dispatched and parents were called.

"Principal Simons, Why are we here our son is the one with the Sprained wrist it's this little bitch who did it."

"After he put his hand on my butt. I was only defending myself he's lucky I didn't break it. Technically what he did is considered sexual assault."

"Mr. and Mrs. Pickford your son's actions the last couple days and especially today are consistent with sexual harassment and I am pressing charges on behalf of my daughter." Kevin Wordsworth said. "Also My daughter is only 14 and your son is 18, not a large difference in the grand scheme of things but she is a minor and he is not." When they got to Dr. Simone Moreau's that Afternoon she asked to see both of them.

"Mr. Wordsworth, I understand that was some excitement at the school this morning."

"Yes, Addie sprained the wrist of a young man named Ray Pickford who sexually assaulted her."

"How did he sexually assault her?"

"He put his hand on her backside. He was arrested and charged with sexual assault of a minor since he was 18, he will most likely serve a few months, or be put on probation but because she's a minor and he's not, he'll be a registered Sex offender. It depends on the trial Which is in a few weeks in the meantime he is out on bail but barred from going within 30 meters of her at all times. But we need to have a discussion Addie about why you didn't tell me the moment he started bothering you. I'm your first line of defense against anything that happens to you."

"I've never been asked out before at all, let alone pursued and bothered by someone like Ray Pickford I didn't know how to deal with it. It was confusing and scary….."

"Addie, that's what me and Shel are here for to protect you, and help you when things get confusing and scary, if anything happens in your life that is confusing and scary anything at all, we want you to come to us, not deal with it on your own or if you can't come to us, You can go to Jules or any one of your team one Uncles or even Sophie…..or Your Uncle Alex, or Dr. Simone any of are here for you, but you can't keep it to yourself, you're lucky you just got away with him touching your backside and spraining his wrist the way he was behaving he could have taken something from you much more precious….."

"I doubt he would have taken my virginity in the middle of the cafeteria dad, though he wanted to….."

"But if could have escalated and it could have happened somewhere else, Addie I need to know these things so I can protect you."

Little did they know Ray Pickford had no plans to stop his conquest of Addie Magnus, he was a Sexual predator, and he had plans of her being his first, and a little restraining order was hardly going to stop him and since he might be going to prison he needed to conquer her sooner rather than later. He wasn't always one, but the sexual abuse by his biological mother had scarred him deeply, His father and Stepmother loved him very much, but had no idea he had that kind of abuse in his past, they only had custody of him since his ex-wife died when he was 14. No One knew. Alana Pickford was a twisted individual who had abused Raymond Pickford for years, and had set him a course that would eventually harm, one Addie Magnus, and setting her path to being Toronto's best Sex Crimes Detective.

After therapy they went home and had stuffed meatloaf, meanwhile at the Pickford House, Ray was plotting he wouldn't be kept from his prize. Meanwhile because of the incident Commander Holleran arranged for SRU to speak at Baker Collegiate Institute so, Wordy and Jules would be demonstrating at an assembly in the gym. The next day, As Team one prepared to patrol and Jules and Wordy prepared for the community service.

"What is this thing at Baker?"

"One of the Freshman was Sexually assaulted by one of the 12th graders, and she managed to sprain his wrist, there are only 15 girls in the self-defense club and 12 boys and a student population of 500, the children need to know how to defend themselves.' Norm Holleran said. Wordy frowned. "How is Addie, Constable Wordsworth?"

"Still scared, the arraignment is today, I hope the trial date is relatively soon and we get the 30 meter protection order."

Ray Pickford was furious, the court ordered him to stay 30 meters from Addie at all times, he was already suspended from school before his arraignment, his trial was in two weeks he plead not guilty, his lawyer tried to explain to him that there were far too many witnesses against him. But Ray knew he didn't do anything wrong. She was his do what he wanted. She just didn't know it yet.

Jules and Wordy stood up in front of the entire Gymnasium the bleachers were folded out and it was like a stadium. The entire school was there. The Self-defense club was there to help demonstrate, this was one of the few community service duties he was looking forward to.

Wordy and Jules and the Self-defense club went through the demonstrations. Principal Simons was on alert. Jules was having a good time, she'd been trying to deal with not dating Sam and it was hard. She knew Addie knew she hinted at when they talked, but she also knew Addie wouldn't say anything for all her, blunt truthfulness she knew how and when to keep things between two people. She and Addie had a lot of talks on the phone in the month since she moved in with Wordy. The demonstration and lecture lasted two hours, and then the others were coming back to get them.

Ray was watching from his Red Chevy Silverado.

Shel surprised Addie today after school and picked her up, Addie realized her parents were scared for her, she was scared for herself, and Ray Pickford was a dangerous individual. His stepfather seemed like a nice guy, but more like Ed than like her dad. He was a Police officer too, a Patrol officer. Constable Mitchell Bennett. Mrs. Bennett seemed nice too. She didn't seem like the type to have men walk over her, or the type to dominate a man either so, Ray's behavior was pretty confusing. Both Constable and Mrs. Bennett seemed like normal people. They had a daughter in the 9th grade, and a son in the 7th grade. Their daughter was in the Special Education wing of the school, she had Autism, and her name was Lucy. She had no idea about their son She'd never met him, but she'd met Lucy, she was in the art club, she was a very talented artist.

"How was your day?"

"Good, I have a ton of homework though."

"Better get it done first thing."

"No problem."

"Where are the rest of the Lollipop guild?" She looked in the back seat Holly was in the backseat.

"Lily is her friend Ella's house, Allie's at friend Jackie's house."

"Oh, well, they don't usually go to their friend's houses."

"There was no Kindergarten today, and Lily had a half day, so when they were invited I didn't think it was a problem, I need to pick them up after we make a few stops, the dry cleaners, the bank, and Post office. What do you want for dinner tonight, I can make Chicken and Mashed potatoes, Chicken and Rice, Chicken and stir Fry, Chicken enchiladas?"

"So, something with Chicken….."

"I went to the store this morning, it was on sale, I'll have to freeze half of it, I was able to buy more than three pounds."

"How About Chicken and Mashed Potatoes, it's a comfort food, and I think we could all use some comfort tonight."

"No Problem, sweetie."

They stopped at the dry cleaners first. "You want me to go in, I mean I know it's just a couple of things since dad's uniform goes in the regular laundry, and most of your everyday clothes do to…."

"Thanks here's the ticket, and my credit card." Shel said. Twenty minutes later, Shel saw her stepdaughter coming out of the dry cleaners, and Ray Pickford come up to her with a revolver sticking out of his coat, he pointed at her, She dropped the dry cleaning, she jumped out of the Minivan, and watched him jump into a Red 2002 Single cab Chevy Silverado, License plate DWD8990. She called SRU Dispatch directly, it was Winnie she told her exactly what happened. Team three was called up, not Team one. Team one was on a bomb call in a Nursery school Winnie couldn't distract them by telling them what was going on. Even though she knew it would kill them when they would out especially Wordy, Team three was patrolling, and John "Duke" Wayne the techie and Bomb Tech and Jimmy Collins were Patrolling and found exactly 4 and half minutes later in traffic. Before Pickford had a chance to go off and bring her somewhere, they relayed their position. Sgt. Rollie Cray, TL Donna Sabine were in one SUV, with sniper Frank "Lucky" Lucas, and Close Quarter and Less Lethal Combat expert was with second negotiator and former Army Medic Tom Phillips, were heading toward their position.

Inside the cab of Ray's truck, Addie's mind was reeling she knew what he was planning to do with her when they got wherever It was where they were going. She had very few options talking wasn't going to work, he actually thought she belonged to him, crashing the truck might work but not here, there were too many SUVs and Minivans with mothers and Little kids around them. She couldn't do that to little kids.

She still had her phone and it was on but he was watching her every move. She knew he would react violently to her doing anything he perceived as against him. As far as he was concerned she belonged to him, and she was not allowed to go against him, he had already enacted retribution for spraining his wrist and going to the cops, she was pretty sure her left ulna and right toes were broken. She was using the sniper breathing Jules taught her to keep herself calm, and focus away from the pain, her hand and arm were swollen, so she couldn't even text. But she had turn her phone on and call Shel and leave it on.

Shel was on the station, and had given the cell to Winnie. Sgt. Rollie Cray ordered. "Winnie try to clean up the audio and patch it into the coms."

"Will do, Sarge."

"Donna are you going to be able to handle this call….." Rollie asked. "I mean she's practically your niece, you're moving in with her Uncle….."

"I can handle it fine Sarge."

Ray Pickford's truck turned off the highway, and was going toward a more rural part of the city. There were fewer cars, and trucks on the road, and suddenly the car veered off the road and into an embankment, All the SRU vehicles came to stop around them.

"Raymond Pickford, this is Sgt. Roland Cray, SRU, throw your weapon on the ground outside your vehicle and exit the vehicle with your hands above your head….." Addie comes out of the passenger seat, her head is bleeding, she's limping, and her left arm is definitely broken.

"He hit is head he's unconscious, I don't know where he stashed his gun he still has it." Duke went over and secured the victim. Jimmy and Lucky went over to secure the subject. Donna called EMS. Duke and Lucky went searched for weapons and checked for injuries they were worried about a head and neck injury so after took out the revolver, and several spare bullets, and four knives. Two Ambulances were called. The first ambulance did triage and took care of the driver of the car first, as he was a prisoner, Jimmy went with them. The next ambulance pulled up, and the paramedics were named Mina and Hal. Donna went with them to the hospital.

Team one strode into SRU headquarters and the first thing they saw was Wordy's wife and sitting next to the dispatch desk. They stopped.

"Shel, what's going on?"

"Ray Pickford had Addie, she caused his truck to crash, team three just got them both into ambulances he's still unconscious, she seems to be fine. The other three are with Sophie before you ask."

"What hospital?"

"St. Simon's." Winnie said.

Wordy looked at his Sergeant. "Boss…."

"Go, Wordy. It's Okay…."

Shel and Wordy got to St. Simons and found their daughter in ER curtain Area two, Donna standing by, and a young blonde resident in Violet colored scrubs and Purple Sparkly Converse and her hair tied in a single fishtail braid placing a white bandage over stiches.

"Are you Dr. Richards we're Mr. And Mrs. Wordsworth Addie's parents."

"I've done everything I could for her, Since the Broken Ulna has to be set before it's placed in a cast I called for an Ortho consult, I went ahead and already taped up the toes on her right foot that were broken and stitched up her forehead, she had 14 stitches by the way, she already had her neuro consult with Dr. Bardos she'll be right back to talk to you, she was called away for a little while, we're just waiting on Dr. Carver the Orthopedic surgeon, and Dr. Bardos to come back."

A tall tan looking woman came in with a Greek accent came in. "Hello, I'm Dr. Athena Bardos, You must be Addie's parents, Mr. and Mrs. Wordsworth. Addie has a Mild Concussion, but doesn't seem to have any lasting neural damage. She'll need the bihourly neural checks tonight, and I'll prescribe pain medication and so likely will the Orthopedic Surgeon, we'll consult to make sure we don't prescribe anything that will interact with each other."

A 40 something but still very hot looking Muscular man with an expensive haircut, and two days growth on his beard, came into the area. "I'm Dr. Carver, the Orthopedic Surgeon, let's have a look at those X-rays…." Dr. Richards handed them over. An hour later her arm was set, and in a Light Blue cast. Addie wasn't like her sisters, she wasn't a Pink and Purple girl. Most of her wardrobe despite being a Gryffindor was in blues and grays. Shel and Kevin drove her home, Sophie still had the littlest Wordsworth girls at the moment.

"We need to get you fresh pajamas, get you into bed, and then get you some toast and ginger ale." Shel helped her to her room. She was glad She, Sophie and Jules install a bathroom in the third floor themselves when they found the time over the last month. She helped Addie up the last flight of stairs. She sat Addie on the bed and took off her shoes, and went over to the dressed and got out Addie's favorite cotton Gryffindor longue pants, and a black faded I Solemnly swear I am up to know good, T-shirt. She walked back to the bed, and helped Addie take off her shirt, and pants, and get into the longue pants, and then her Magnus Zip Hoodie. Shel knew her Magnus Hoodie made her feel safe. She got her all comfortable in the bed. She brought over her portable DVD Player and her collection of Harry Potter movies because she knew that's what she'd want to see.

"I'll be back with toast a thin layer of strawberry jam, some ginger ale, and some pain meds."

"Thanks Shel." She started with Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone. Shel knew the concussion would be clear in two weeks, the toes and arm would be better in six weeks. He had broken the Middle, second largest toe on her right foot, by stopping on her food, and broke her left ulna by twisting her arm behind her back. At least it was her non-dominant hand. A few minutes later, Shel came up with ginger ale in her palm tree tumbler, and a slice of toast with a very, very little bit of strawberry jam, and some pain killers, and anti-nausea meds.

"You need to eat and drink these slowly….."

"Sure thing Shel, you want to watch with me…"

"No, but when your sisters come home they can watch with you for a little while."

"Cool.'

Sophie Lane dropped the younger three Wordsworth daughters off, at their house around five, just in time for dinner, Shel had made Chicken Noodle Soup, and got the patient to have half a bowl. Then she went to sleep early, the next day she was home sick, she a Scooby Do marathon having all the DVDs along with I Dream of Jeanie, The Brady Bunch, the Partridge family, the Addams family, the Munster's, Andy Griffith, Petticoat Junction, the various Star Treks, Saved by the Bell, Stargate, Stargate Atlantis, and numerous cops shows in the US, England and Canada. Holly laid next to her the entire time, and Allie joined her at Noon, and Lily at 2:15. They all cuddled in Addie's Queen Size bed and watched Scooby Do, and Looney Tunes on her Portable DVD player. Meanwhile Wordy went to work. He worked out with his team, and team three, Rollie was struggling, his twin four year old sons were recently diagnosed with autism, he and his wife were struggling to pay for their therapy, everyone knew it wouldn't be long until he left the SRU for private security because it paid better and would afford him more time with his family. Donna was doing well, she was happy but she was picking up a lot of the slack for Rollie, Jimmy was recently engaged to a single mother and was about to adopt her son and daughter when they got married, Duke was coming into his own after 7 months on the team, Lucky had been in SRU 10 months, and Tom Phillips had joined Team three the same time as Donna, but Donna had joined as TL, after Cameron Bradley was promoted from team three TL to team two Sergeant.

"How are Eddie and Danny, Rollie?" Wordy asked.

"They're good we have them in therapy now. They have a routine and Little Kayla is helping out as much as she can but she's only 8, So is my sister in law Katie, and My Mother, and sister Erica. But I'm not sure how long I can stay with SRU therapy is expensive."

"Well, we're her for you man." Spike said.

"How's Addie, Wordy?"

"She's fine, mild concussion, broken arm, two broken toes, she's resting now. Ray Pickford was remanded for now, he's probably going to Kingston, but the trial is still in two weeks they're just adding a few charges." Wordy said.

Kira came out. "Wordy, a Mrs. Bennett is here to see you."

"That's, Ray Pickford's mother."

He went to see her. "Hello, Constable Wordsworth, I'm so very sorry this happened, I can't excuse it. there are no words for how sorry me and My husband are, and I'm sorry we have to get our son a decent attorney to defend him, because you stand by your children no matter what stupid ass thing they did, because you're their parents and that's what you do."

Wordy nodded. "I understand."

"We made sure he's honorable lawyer though, he won't put your daughter's supposed lack of virtue on trial."

"I appreciate that."

"I really am sorry, My ex-husband was not a good man, I left with my son as soon as I could, but too many of his ideas got transferred to Ray, I really should have left sooner but I was scared, Hal was a cruel sick son of a bitch and a mean drunk, Ray learned a lot about how to treat women and more important how to view women from his father when I married Mitchell, and had Lucy and Quinton the damage was already done, I didn't notice it at first because he can be very sweet to me and his sister, he dotes on Lucy, treats her like a Princess. But then Hal could treat me very like a Princess too between beatings, and venomous words."

"I'm Sorry too, for the situation."

That afternoon they had two warrant calls, and one of the Warrant calls turned into a bit of a mess, it was a success but Wordy, Lou and Spike were knocked into the indoor pool, they were soaking wet but fine. Meanwhile Next team three had some days off, even if team one didn't, so Donna and Alex went house hunting, they found a nice town home about halfway between SRU and the Toronto Memorial. Since they both worked public service neither of them were not fantastically wealthy, but Alex had a nice nest egg from the hospital, they both had inheritances, they went halves on it, and were able to buy it without a mortgage, it had three bedrooms, a living room, kitchen, dining room, study, and two bathrooms, and a nice size backyard for a townhouse, it even had a nice size finished basement that Donna could turn into a gym for herself, and a garage for one car. Which she owned a Grey Jeep Cherokee, He had a black pick-up truck with a single cab, which he would park on the street. The House would be theirs right away since they basically paid cash. Donna thanked her grandmother, Alex thanked his grandparents and his sister. Team one and team three helped them move in. So did, Wordy's family. They were Alex's family after all. Meanwhile Addie was getting nervous for Ray's trial.

Next team one got a Hot call to Wellesley Collegiate Institute, a student Billy Dresden who came from a poor family with a drunken distant father, and was a victim of severe bullying had taken a gun to school to enact revenge on his three tormentors, and his friend Ella helped talk him down. He shot two students, and scared one, the father of the one he scared was a first responder and tried to kill him. Which didn't help the situation. But everything worked out. No one died, both injured students would recover. Billy would get the help he needs. Ella was with her Mom. Greg missed his son. Jules wish she could get back with Sam but she couldn't give up her family. Not even for someone she loved so much. As much as it hurt, she had to end it. Sam missed Jules but he wasn't giving up, they would be together again someday, she was the only one for him, they would be married, he could wait. Wordy wanted to get home to his girls. Ed wanted to get home to see Clark. Spike had a movie marathon with Lou scheduled. Lou looked at his best friend He wondered if he knew the new dispatcher was perfect for him.

Addie's first few days back at school had been tough, she still had trouble concentrating, but she could sit through classes now, she still limped a little, and her arm was still in cast. Ray's trial began on Friday, it was Wednesday, her dad had, had off yesterday and the day before, she really liked living with her dad and Shel, and she liked that her Uncle Alex found Donna. Meanwhile Alex and Donna were having a discussion.

"Do you want kids Donna? Because I told you about my pelvis injury in the Sudan, well it left whole enough for my gun to shoot, but it's shooting blanks." He said.

"Alex I want to be with you, if and when we decide to have children we can decide to adopt, besides given the danger my job involves I'm not sure I want to bring a child into my life accidentally."

"I love you Officer

"I love you too Doc…." The next few days, Team one was scheduled off, and they went to Ray Pickford's trial, the attorney Ezra Martindale tried to get him off on an insanity plea, it didn't work. He was sent to Kingston. The next call Team one faced was Woman with a deteriorating brain disease and her live-in boyfriend trying to make the most of her last day on earth before they commit a mercy-killing and a suicide.

In Addie's life, she's going through therapy with Dr. Simone Moreau. And everything is going well. She has her friends her Self-defense group, her art club. Her friends come over and hang out, Shel likes being the Mom whose house all the teenagers hang out at. Despite being gay, Daniel Quinn has a little crush on her, and Shel is completely alright with that. Addie started calling Shel Mom, is just happened one day, by accident and she decided since it happened by accident when she was high on Pain killers during the worst of the injuries from Pickford that it was an honest and true barometer of her feelings and to go with it. She also decided since she called her Mom, Mam it wasn't disrespectful to Andrea. Shel was of course honored but a little freaked out that she now has a 14 year old calling her Mom.

Addie, Mickey, Rosalie, Silver, Daniel, and Tempe were hanging out in her room listening to music and doing homework. When Holly came in the room.

"Hey, Mini-me, where are Tiger-lily and Allie-Cat?" Addie asked.

"Lily is Weading and Allie is paying with Jackie." Since Jackie only lived two doors down it was easy for them to play together even when the play dates were planned and Jackie's cat Princess just had kittens. Allie wanted one. She had already asked her dad for a retired police or Military dog so she could feel safe. He and Mom were talking it over. Lily's friend Ella lived ten minutes away, she did have a friend down the street Theresa, but their Mom didn't always like her to play with her she was nicknamed Trouble for a reason. "Can I be with you?"

"You want to watch Looney Tunes with the headphones on?" She asked.

"Can I?"

"Sure." She took out her Portable DVD player and set up her Looney Tunes DVD and her headphones, and put her in her furry pink and black captain's chair and ottoman. Allie had picked out for her room. It had made her so happy when she said yes to the damn thing. She hated it the things she did for her little sisters. It's why she had pink sparkly Lava Lamp, and a Disco Ball, a Nerf basketball hoop, and a porcelain doll in a Maroon and Black Victorian Outfit that looks like her and Holly, named Adelaide. Her Little sisters all have her wrapped around their little fingers but especially Holly, Holly, then Allie, then Lily. It goes from Youngest to Oldest on who can convince her to do something and they know it. Of course they also know their parents can just order her to do it and she will most likely do it. The six of them hung out until Rhoda picked up Mickey and Daniel at five-thirty, Cameron's Wife

Melissa O'Connell picked up Silver next, that only left Tempe and Rosalie who was spending the night.

Cameron's wife, Victoria showed up at 5:50. "Shel, it's so good to see you, I'm so happy our girls are friends."

"You too, Tory, how are Redmond, And Greyson."

"They're good, Redmond is in the fifth grade now, and Greyson is in the second grade…..I went back to work part time the Library, I shelve books, check people out, and do story time."

"That's great."

"Well, before I got married I had my master's in Library Science, I was very close to getting my doctorate when Bradley swept me off my feet, I've been thinking of going back now that the kids are all in school full time."

"Sounds like a good idea."

"I'll see you around, Shel, I need to get going, I need to stop at the store, I promised the kids Sloppy Joes tonight." She said ruefully. "And I need to pick up The Boys from the Masters' House."

"Alright nice seeing you."

"Rosalie is there anything you can't eat, I forgot to ask at the Birthday party." Shel asked.

"I'm Allergic to Shellfish, and Sea snails Mrs. Wordsworth but other than that no." Rosalie answered. "My parents said to tell you they appreciate letting me stay over even though it's a school night, it's not too often they both have to work long shifts in the middle of week….usually it's one or the other, and if they're both working usually my father's sister Greta can watch us, but she's in Ottawa this week, I'm not sure why she has the most boring job ever I'm not sure why her agent even need her

Addie asked. "What does she do?"

"She writes Owners Manuels, and Building Instruction for various companies, she speaks and writes 14 different languages she's very good at writing clear concise directions and instructions she's the most sought after technical writer in the business. But again I can't believe she does that for a job, it has to be soooo boring. Anyway thanks again for letting me stay Mrs. Wordsworth."

"We understand but you'll be sleeping in the guest room and you both will be going to bed at 10."

"Yes, Ma'am, I'm under strict orders to obey the rules of this house, under threat of having all chocolate, My Cell Phone and My iPod taken away. Even if I'm not grounded on top of that, which I probably would be, I can't take that risk. No chocolate, no phone and no music. I would go mad and I'd take everyone with me."

"I see why you and My daughter are friends, she's the same way when it comes to her caffeine and her computer."

Kevin walked in the door at 11pm, all the kids were asleep. Shel was in the family room by the fire, reading a book.

"What are you reading?" She showed him.

"Hidden Emotions and What they Mean. By Andrea Magnus."

"You're reading Andi's book.

"Most of the Books on Microexpressions and hidden emotions were written by an British Ex-pat who settled in States named Dr. Cal Lightman but Andrea wrote three books. **Hidden Emotions and What they Mean**. **Can you tell the Truth from the Lie?** And **Lies, Damn Lies, and the White Lies everybody tells.** She was learned from Lightman but was mostly a contemporary of his. He worked Mostly in the United States after leaving England, and she worked Mostly for The Canada and England. It can't have been easy raising Addie and having to devote all her time to this. She was a full time consultant and a lot of the cases she worked. Were very high profile, I think she met Sam's dad, it mentions the General of Special Forces in one of the passages didn't you once mention."

"Yeah, What else does it say?"

"The February after the car trunk, Addie was in an Explosion in her apartment and buried under rubble in her bedroom for four hours. Part of the chapter deals with why he hide our fears from others it talks about her daughters rational but severe phobia of enclosed spaces, and being buried alive. And her own fear of losing her child, being a bad mother, intimacy, and large alpha males. And the reasons behind it. and why she hides that part of herself from her colleagues and all they see is a strong confident woman."

"So she was more than just a deception detection specialist she was a profiler."

"Yes."

"I'm glad I know about the explosion, I need to tell Simone."

"You don't think Addie told her."

"No."

"Are you going to get Addie the dog she wanted?"

"I thought about it, but nothing is going to make her feel safe right now, and a dog is a lot of responsibility, I just don't think it's a good idea." Kevin told his wife.

"Allie wants a kitten from Jackie's cat's litter."

"I don't think that's a very good idea either, she will get bored of very quickly and it will become your cat."

"I know, I think we're ready for a pet, Kevin. We can get a family dog, and a kitten I don't mind."

"Alright, I'll call Sgt. Ronny Stevens, he's a friend from my academy days, and we knew each other in my patrol days, he was at our wedding."

"Was he the tall, lanky guy with the blonde hair."

"Yeah, thin and tall, they used to call him String-bean Stevens, Now they just call him Sarge, of course he's put on weight since then, he's no longer so thin. He has one of the best techie's in the department working for him, she tried out for SRU months ago, she got everything right, but there was no techie spots open on any of the teams. They're waiting for one to open up so they can give it to her that would make three women in the SRU. Donna, Jules, and this woman Bobbie Diaz. The Drug unit dog trainer is a woman Agatha Monroe, Aggie loves drug squad she'd never want to leave, she trains and handles the dogs, they train them between the ages of 12 weeks and 3 years and work between 3 and seven or eight depending on how long it takes to find a family to take them in. I could contact her."

"What about the Kitten?"

"We're only getting one, we're not getting three."

"You're a big softy."

"I know."

The next day a Thursday. after school they went over to Jackie's house with all four daughters, and picked out a black male kitten with four white paws, Bootsy was Addie's idea, Allie wanted to call him Mr. Boots, but Addie made the argument that it would be difficult to call a cat Mister. Everyone else agreed with her so they decided Mr. Boots would be formal and Bootsy would be his nickname. They went to city hall, and got him a collar with a license, and their name and address on it. then they went to the pet supply store. they made an appointment for next week to get him fixed and have all his shots. The next day was a Friday and his last day off from work, before having to work for a while. He took Her, Shel, and the munchkins to see Aggie Monroe, who had the perfect dog for them. A German Shepherd who was Seven years old this spring and had just begin her year of looking for a new family. She was Drug detection dog, but was also affectionate, and protective. Her name was Hazel, and even though she was a German Shepherd she was on the Small end of the scale, 20 Kilograms, and 50 Centimeters High when normal for a grown female German Shepherd is 22-32 KG, and 55 to 60 cm. She must have been the runt of the litter, and never quite grew all the way. They went and got a new civilian License for her collar, and then went to the pet supply store. Both were family pets. The Kitten slept in a basket in the kitchen, and the dog slept on a mat at the top of the stairs so she could guard the family.

Saturday team one began their work again and had to deal with a gang going after a young boy they injured after he witnesses them killing and his older brother who only wants to protect them, and The team has to stop the brother and the gang from killing each other. Meanwhile Rollie steps down from Team three and takes a private Security job that pays a lot more. Donna becomes Sergeant and Jimmy becomes Team leader. They get a new rookie, transferred from the RCMP, whose name is actually Samuel Spade, but he goes by Dash, not hard to figure why Dashiell Hammett wrote the Sam Spade stories.


	8. Loss, gain and growing pains

**Eighth Chapter**

School had only been in Session for a Month when it happened. Her dad was dad and the entire team was so completely broken by Lou dying, especially Spike she had no idea how to help. She helped anyway she could she made desserts and meals for everyone, she took care of the little ones, at the funeral she wore a black dress and tried not to say anything inappropriate. Shel's parents who insisted she call them Nana and Papa were watching the Lollipop Guild. She sat the corner of Lou's parent's House, his sister Rachel came over and sat next to her.

"You're Addie's Wordy and Shelly's oldest daughter."

"Yes, and you're Rachel, Lou's sister."

"Shelley said you've been baking and cooking for days."

"I can't really do anything else, to help any of them. Do I did what I could do; I provided food. For the memorial service for you and your family so you won't have to cook for meals for two weeks. So you can grieve. I provided desserts for all the team, as well. Comfort food."

"That was nice of you."

"I lost My Mom a year ago it wasn't something like this, she worked with Law Enforcement but it was just a stupid drunk driver, who got what he deserved but still. It's never right and it's never fair when it seems as though someone we love is taken before their time, but to everything there is a season, a time to every purpose under heaven. I believe that."

"Under my brother died, I believed it too."

"God has a plan, Maybe My mother died so I could meet my father and come live with him and my stepmother Shel, and be raised with my little half-sisters. So My Uncle Alex would leave the service to raise me and meet the love of his life Donna…..none of that would have happened if My mother never died My dad never would have known I existed, and I never would have known who my father was besides his first name, and second initial, My Uncle would stayed in the army until he was old and grey and died single…I'm sure Donna would have eventually realized she was going to end up alone and married someone so she wouldn't, probably someone who either couldn't handle her life, or someone enamored by it, unless she got very lucky, and actually did find love, it could happen, you don't have to find your soulmate to find love, Which I believe she and My uncle are."

"Why do you think Lou had to die?"

"Maybe it was just his time, and if it didn't happen on that bomb call it would have happened some other way, maybe Spike needs a Guardian Angel, I'm pretty sure My Mam is looking out for me now."

"I'm Sure she is."

Spike interrupted. "You really think Lou is my guardian Angel, now?"

"Well, maybe not yet. I'm sure new guardian Angels have to go through some sort of training period. I'm not even sure My Mom is finished training yet. But I feel her sometimes so she must be at least interning at this point."

Spike didn't know what to say about that. "And you're sure he'd go to me?"

"Who else would he go to Spike?"

She wasn't lying. Though she believed in the truth Andrea Magnus was a member of the Episcopal Church and tried to make it every week and took her daughter as often as she can. Her Wordsworth are also members of the same church and Shelley and girls go every week, and Kevin makes it as often as he can.

Several weeks passed as they searched for Lou's replacement. Addie was getting close to one of the junior in her Self-defense class. Ben Thompson. He was 16, He was being raised by a single stepmother. His parents had him when they were 16. His mother died in childbirth. His father raised him after with the help of his mother, and became a cop. He met a Paramedic Kara and got married when he was 4. They had Tessa and Hailey soon after they were Lily and Allie's age. Kara became a dispatcher when her husband died two year ago, so she wouldn't be in any danger in the field and her children wouldn't risk losing their only remaining parent. He planned on being a cop, but he was a lot like Spike, a computer geek, but he had mad martial art skills, he was also sweet and gentle, and he knew Harry Potter, Stargate, Star Trek, and Bones. He also knew Bewitches, the Munster's, Adam 12, Cold Squad, Miss Marple, Sherlock Holmes, Foyle's War, he was great with Pop Culture trivia, and he had kind eyes.

Meanwhile team one had settled on a replacement for Lou. **(** It's still Leah but I'm going to tweak her personality a bit.) Leah Karnes, a former firefighter, who passed all her qualifications with flying colors, and a bit of an adrenaline junkie. Sunday before thanksgiving.

"Well, everyone is welcome to come to My and Shel's house this year, Addie is already going overboard on the desserts, and she is making her mother's famous fried mushrooms she assures me this is something not to be missed, Alex assures me too. Leah do you have somewhere to be."

"Yes, My parents are into Toronto this year, they usually travel with doctors without borders, several times a year, usually to Haiti, but they're in Toronto and we're gathering at My sister and Brother-in-law's house."

"Your parents are doctors?"

"My Parents, My sister, my brother-in-law. It just wasn't for me, so I joined the fire department as a paramedic first, then became a firefighter, My parents support me of course, they understand my need to protect and help people, it's why they became doctors, they just don't understand my need to fight fires, or join the SRU, but then I don't understand their need to go to villages with no running water or electricity when there's people here who need medical care so it evens out."

Monday is Thanksgiving. The team has off Monday, but not the next day. They all gather at Wordy's House, except Leah's who's at her sister's house. They have a big meal. Everyone overindulges, well not everyone all the Men, the little kids don't bother, and the women are able to control themselves. They have a good meal, every tells what they're thankful for. Addie, helped her sisters make hand turkey thanksgiving cards for everyone. The next day the kids all had off from school and were back on Wednesday, SRU had Tuesday as a training day remarkably there were no hot calls, so they were worked very hard, Wednesday is the Weigh in and because they were worked so hard the day before managed not to gain any weight. they have meanwhile a few days later, a Prison riot which is not an attempted breakout but an uprising of one gang against another with civilians and guards trapped inside. And one distraught inmate who is trying to protect the civilians. Meanwhile Ben asked Addie out on a date.

Addie asks her parents if she can go. Kevin and Shelley agree if they can meet him a few days before the date, and his parents. He brings his stepmother over.

"Mom, dad this is Ben Thompson and his stepmother Kara, Kara is a 911 dispatcher and used to be a paramedic, her husband was Officer Brian Thompson, he was in Patrol in 52 Division."

"Nice to meet You, Mrs. Thompson, Ben." Shelley said. "Welcome to our home. We have Coffee, Hot chocolate, Juice, Milk….and Addie made some delicious Chocolate chip cookies….and Vanilla Almond Biscotti…."

"Please call me, Kara."

"Shelley…." Shelley said.

"Kevin…." Kevin said.

"I'll have coffee…..but My Son loves all things chocolate." They got the drinks. And sat down.

Kevin Spoke up. "Your Son has his own car?"

"Yes, but that's mostly so he can drive his sisters around. I work so, I need him to pick up his sisters from school, drive them to their after school activities, or doctor's appointments, he's 16 and half now, I made sure the minute he was eligible to get his license he got it. It's a very safe 2001, Green Subaru Forrester we bought from a used car dealer. It's reliable and well taken care of with a clean title."

"I don't want my daughter riding alone with boys ever." Kevin said. "If her friends, or his sisters are in the car, she can ride with him. But she is not to be alone in the car with him ever. It's not that I don't trust them, it's just that I was a 16 year old boy once, and If I had a car and my girlfriend to myself, I'm not sure I could control myself. I was a gentleman so I'd try, but let's face it teenagers are inherently stupid and I want to limit the chances of them doing something stupid together."

Addie whines. "Dad….."

Kara laughs. "I agree, I'm too young to be a grandmother."

"So where did you two want to go on this date?" Kevin asks.

"Well, we figure we'd go out on Saturday night, since you're working Friday dad, and we'd go to the Mall from 5 to curfew, see a movie, grab dinner, and hang out…." The Mall closest to them was Alexander Galleria. Which was on three floors, and rectangular shaped. It had a 16 screen theatre, an arcade, music store, an actual record store, a Disney store, a DVD store, a few t-shirt shops, toy stores, it had 250 stores including 8 Anchors. It was a pretty good mall, and they had excellent security, Kevin had no problem dropping his teenage daughter off there for a few hours, unsupervised.

"Curfew's still 11, on weekends, but that's fine, and I'll drive you there, and pick you up….But You need to check in at 8, halfway through the night...your phone is on and with you at all times except during the movie, you don't see anything rated R, or even PG-13, and you call me if anything happens" Wordy said.

"Deal, Spike isn't going to go all crazy internet stalker on Ben is he?"

"He might." Kevin laughed. "He loves all you girls so much, and his nieces and nephews are either in Italy or Vancouver."

"Can you please rein him in?"

"I'll try honey, but Spike isn't really someone you rein in when they decide to do something." He said. She sort of agreed with that assessment. The next day Wordy arrived for workout. And was greeted by the team.

"So what's going on Wordy?"

"Addie is going on her first date on Saturday." He said.

"Addie, really, well she is 14." Ed said. "What do you know about the kid?"

"Ben Thompson, his father was Brian Thompson from 52 division, and his stepmother is Kara Thompson the 911 operator."

"The former paramedic?"

"Yeah, after her husband died she decided she needed to take a less active job, with three kids to take care of."

"Makes sense." Greg said. "So, what's the kid like?"

"He's seems nice, respectful, spends a lot of time taking care of his little sisters, Hailey's Lily's age and is in a different class, and Tessa is in kindergarten this year she's almost the same age as Allie, but she was born almost a full month after the December cut off, and as you know Allie was born December 5th." What left unsaid was that, that made Allie eligible to start Kindergarten when she did, and Tessa had to wait a year. "He's seems really nice, he's into computers Spike, and he's just seems like a really nice guy, kind of weird though, he looks like a really young John Cusack, you know from back in the 1980s, he has a more modern haircut like Cusack where's now but he looks just like him."

Spike said. "Well, Brian Thompson used to look a lot like John Cusack, he was younger of course, his older brother Cliff went to Hollywood and became his stunt double, Brain was a good guy."

Ed asked. "You know how he died?"

"Yeah it made the papers when it happened, he was doing a walking patrol and pushed a pregnant woman of the way of a speeding SUV with brake failure, it was a senseless tragedy, but he was hailed a hero he saved that woman out of the way, she was 8 months pregnant the accident caused her to give birth she had one of each named them Brianna and Thompson. But it was a lot better than if she had been hit she and the babies were healthy. So he saved three lives, possibly four the driver was really broken up about."

The Team has a bomb call, involving an Ostrich farm, one of the Ostrich's attach Sam he is bruised but otherwise fine. Spike defuses the bomb, and everything is fine. Wordy keeps Spike from doing an in depth background check on Ben but he does do a basic one.

Meanwhile, Addie is getting excited for her date. Rosalie, Tempe, and Silver are helping her prepare. Shelley is giving her advice. She decided jeans, tennis shoes and a cute sweater was what she was going to wear no reason not to be comfortable. Her friends, were helping her, they all lived within walking distance and would walk home after helping her get ready. Mickey would be here too, but she and Danny were in Durham visiting their grandparents today, and would be back tomorrow. Silver was doing her make-up, making sure it was subtle no reason to seem easy, or freak out the parents, and Tempe was doing her hair, curling the normally straight hair, with a curling iron. She would wear it down. She usually wore it in a ponytail. After they were done getting ready, her friends left, and her dad and her left for the mall. He gave her some money 'just in case', and gave her a speech about safety, and not doing things if she feels pressured, and not doing things she's not ready for, and they got to the mall's main entrance at five to five. She kissed him on the cheek.

"I am well equipped to protect myself, I can spot trouble a mile away, I have my cell phone it will be on the whole time except in the movie theatre, and Ben is kind, decent big hearted good guy, Who I'm only dating because he has the kind of heart that reminds me of yours. He lets his little sisters paint his fingernails and dress him in a tutu. But he would still do anything to protect them, or me."

He smiled. "Thank you for telling me about the nails and tutu, it makes me feel better about tonight. Any boy who will do that and isn't blackmailed into it, Will treat any girlfriend he has with respect."

"I know." Wordy stopped into the Goose to meet his Teammates, except the Boss, and Leah who weren't there.

"So Addie's on her date?" Spike asked.

"Yes, right now, She and Ben are at Alexander Galleria."

Jules asked. "What's Ben like?"

"Nice smart, gets good grades, she said his heart, reminded her of mine, that's why she agreed when he asked."

"Aww." Spike said Hamming it up. "I'm going to cry."

Ben and Addie were walking down the mall way, laughing. "It was Pink, and Black Zebra stripe, Furry and Sparkly, Captain's chair and matching Ottoman I think it's hideous but Allie wouldn't let up until I got if for my room, So I did."

"Well as you know I wear tiaras and tutus, make up, paint my nails, and have tea parties for my little sisters."

"I know and you're a braver man than I am. I'll have the tea parties and I'll dress up but they can't get me to paint my nails or put on make-up…My dad does though."

"Really."

"Oh Yeah, My parents buy Make-up and Nail polish remover in bulk."

"I guess that makes sense." He chuckles. "I should consider doing that with how much I use it."

"I want to be a cop when I graduate." He said. "But I don't think I could that to Kara." Mentioning his stepmother. "But I don't think I could not do anything, I was raised to be part of the system, so I'll probably become a crown prosecutor, or something with tech I'm very good with computers."

"Well, before I met my dad, I always thought I'd be a deception detection expert and a Profiler. But I've been thinking of becoming a detective, probably Sex crimes. I want to help people who have a Ray in their life."

"Makes sense, you want some Ice Cream. You like mango right?"

"Yeah, What about you?"

"I like plain old fashioned Chocolate. I'm pretty boring." He walked up to the gelato stand One Mango, One Chocolate."

"What size and what kind of cone?" The kid behind the counter asked.

"I like sugar." She said. "I'll take a small…."

"Two Small Sugar cones, and extra napkins."

"4.50." He paid with a $5. Then was handed the small cones which large for being small. And they walk around while they eat them.

As Kevin was driving his daughter home, he smiled. "Did you have a good time?"

"Yes." She thought of the one sweet perfect kiss they had before they said goodnight.

Wordy had one more day off the next day, and it was spent getting the kids Halloween Costumes and decorating the outside of the house. Halloween was coming up soon. Monday he had to work they spent the day doing inventory and cleaning. Not his favorite. The next day there were two warrant calls, the first one went relatively smoothly except the subjects dog peed on his left leg, there was no time to clean up after and the second one he had to chase the subject down, 8 blocks, in the rain and through puddles. At least he got to change after that. They patrolled of the rest of the day. Wednesday they trained for Thursday which was a training exercise against team three. It went well they won. Of course Wednesday they had a hot call, where a bipolar teen who was off her meds was holding her parents hostage with a machete because she thinks they killed her dog. They did but the dog had a gangrenous growth on his chest was in serious agony it was a mercy to have him put to sleep. The next day was Friday and they had a call about a custody case a man was holding his wife's lawyer hostage because he thinks he helped his wife steal the kids after he won custody, but the wife conspired with her boyfriend and the lawyer's assistant. Both the parents wind up in jail.

That Night he doesn't get home until 11, Shelley is in the family room waiting for him. He comes in and sets the alarm once again and sits down next to her. She's watching Bewitched it's an early one in black and white.

"Bewitched?"

"Addie has the complete Series, I get bored after the kids go to bed and before you come home. She thought I might enjoy it. This one is quite filled with intrigue, Samantha and Darren are trying to spice of their marriage so she shortens and darkens her hair and meets him at a hotel, where they pretend to meet for the first time, Larry sees this and thinks his golden boy is having an affair, he goes to Home stops by the Stephens where Samantha Opens the door because Darren asked her pick up a few things, she says she's going to meet Darren Larry freaks and goes to warn Darren, Larry lets it slip to Louise who meddles and tries to convince Darren to stay true to Samantha, Larry thinks Darren is sleeping with his wife and sees Red, when he sees Darren in the office he slugs him….it's almost at the end."

"Wow that was on in the 60s."

"Yeah. So how was work?"

"Custody case, it was a mess, we didn't get another hot call after that we just patrolled."

"You're off the next few days."

"I know."

"We should take the kids to the creature shops, build some stuffed friends." She said. "Addie's never been."

"I'm surprised the Lollipop Guild has never managed to drag her there, but that's a good idea and we can eat at the Starlight Café." The Starlight Café, featured singing, dancing wait staff dressed in various costumes. It was a very fun place to eat. But was definitely geared toward families with kids. The menu was a simple straightforward classic diner menu even an all-day breakfast, with large portions at good prices, and a handful of diet, senior, kid, & Vegan options. Addie would either love it or hate it but whichever it was, her feelings would be pretty definite. Lily, Allie, and Holly loved it. Shelley Tolerated it, and Kevin loved anything his girls loved.

"Good." She kissed him. "Do you want to take me upstairs we haven't really had time together this week?"

"Yeah, of course, always."

The next day. Addie was building a Black, and Purple bear she planned to name Shadow. She always liked that movie, it was more than a little campy, but it was a good movie. She thought it stayed true to the radio show, which she and her mom had listened to after she watched the Movie a couple of years ago. Her sister Lily was building a Pink and white Ballerina bear, Allie was building a Prince Charming Bear with their Dad's help, Holly was building with Shelley's constant assistance A Policeman bear. After they were finished they paid. Lily named her bear Bearina, Allie named her Prince Sammy, and Holly named hers, Constable Wordy. And Addie named hers Shadow. They also made little mice for Bootsy, and a squeaking Squirrel for Hazel. Then they went to the Starlight Café, the little girls, all had Grilled Cheese, and French fries, Addie had Roast Beef and Cheddar and Onion Rings, same as Kevin only had Fries instead of Onion rings, and Shelley had Cobb Salad. The little girls all had Milk, Shelley had Ice Tea, Kevin and Addie had Black Cherry Soda. They went home and had a tea party with their new bears, using apple Juice, and real cookies, and cakes, the girls had a tea service that not quite full size, but not as small as kid tea sets tend to be, and looked like a real porcelain set but wasn't. Addie had found it and bought it for them. Because she couldn't buy it online with a credit card she had to track it down online to an actual store, and buy it with cash. But the looks on their face was priceless. She gave it to them about three months after she moved in. Her dad insisted on reimbursing her for what she spent but she insisted she could by her sisters a present if she wanted. He let it go. So she sat there for the rest of the afternoon playing tea party with her sisters giving their stuffed animals voices.

Its take your daughter to work day. It's 6 am and they're coming in for the Team working out. "…I don't see why the girls still need a separate day from the boys. Women can grow up to be anything they want to be, and penalizing me by making me miss a day of school and write an essay about women in Male dominated professions is just kowtowing to liberal idealistic overcompensating.'

"Are you saying you don't want to see me work?"

"Of Course I do, but couldn't it have been tomorrow. Today I have study hall with Ben, Creative writing and Self-defense club, tomorrow I have Geometry, I have to dissect a frog, and I have gym."

Wordy laughed. "So you don't believe a word you just ranted."

"I believe every word of it. I would rather come on bring your kid, or teen to work day, than bring your daughter to work day. I see no reason why in 2010 there should be a separate day for boys and girls."

Jules nodded. "I would agree but we need more female cops, Paramedics, & firefighters, they make a very small percentage of Service Personal numbers, and only three spots in the SRU. Donna Sabina, myself and True."

"We're mostly going to patrol today, after our work out."

"Alright let's work out. I brought my gym clothes." She works out with them and keeps up. With the shot over the radio on the Pat "The Lion" Cosgrove show comes she's showered and dressed in 5 minutes, a skill she perfected long ago. She's kept in the car as they go from sight to sight trying to narrow down what is happening. They work out that Cosgrove is getting fired, that he thinks that a Ryan Malone's deceased Best friend who was killed in a car accident was not driving the car, that Malone was driving and Malone's father covered it up, that Cosgrove was the friend's father, in the end they found out that it was Malone's assistant who caused the accident and Cosgrove's son was in love with her, so Malone did what he could to save his last remaining friend. After that they show her how they Patrol. Which was fascinating. She talked to Jules, She talked to Leah, and she talked to Winnie. She didn't have to stay as late as everyone else. She went home at 7. She had dinner she worked on her paper. She finished it, it wasn't hard she went to sleep. Team Two's tech Brennan Maddox, was being recruited by the feds most SRU techs were un-poachable but Brennan was lured by better and faster equipment. That meant that Bobbie Diaz, the techie/bomb tech/close quarter combat expert and general bad-ass was recruited into team two. That meant that team two consisted of Sergeant Cameron Bradley, Team Leader Troy Masters who was usually Sierra One, Charlie Sinclair Sierra two, a Sniper/Bomb tech, Max Hutton, Less lethal, close quarter combat, tactical, first aid. Jack Ellis, Sniper, close quarter, profiling, and translator speaks 12 languages, Quincy Hamilton, number two negotiator. Making a grand total of four women in the SRU. Of course team one was the only one with two on the same team. Team four and five didn't have any.

The Day before Halloween, Team One responds to a woman holding hostages at a convenience Store, they talk her down and free the hostages she informs them she is from a closed community called the farm, and her husband, the leader of the community plans to murder everyone, they send Ed and Jules and Ed is captured and held hostage, in the end they free the citizens and kill the leader but they kill him in front of his son. The woman and her child are reunited with her parents who always wanted her to come home. The next day the team has off for the first time in years. Shel, and Wordy are throwing a Halloween party for their friends, and a few of Addie's teenage friends. After they got the trick or treating out of the way. Addie was being a very good sport, and was going as the fairy godmother so, Holly could be Cinderella. Lily was Belle, and Allie was Princess Aurora from Sleeping Beauty. Kevin and Shelley was in a 1870s Royal Canadian Mounted Policeman uniform, and Shelley was in a 1850s frontier outfit. They went trick or treating and got quite a hall, they would wait until their Mom and dad could check it all.

The Party started at five, the SRU members started arriving, and Addie's friends, everyone had a good time, the little girls stayed up until 9:30, the teens were picked up or left around 11. Then the SRU people started to leave.

All the Wordsworth sleep in the next day. They then have a nice relaxing Sunday, after going to a 10 o'clock service. Monday all the girls go to school. Tuesday, Wordy is back at work. Team one Deals with two warrant calls, one involving a circus that is smuggling stolen merchandise, Sam is punched in the manhood by a Little person clown, Spike gets a black eye from a trapeze artist, and Wordy is peed on by an Elephant At School Addie, is going through life generally content with life.

A few days pass team one has a shake up when their Sergeant Greg Parker is taken hostage by Meth manufacturers and dealers who want him to tell the truth about an incident from his homicide days trouble is they think he killed an 8 year old girl's Mom and covered it up and that's not what happened, meanwhile, the rest of team one work together using all their skills to find him and then negotiate his release.

In Wordy's old Neighborhood which has gone downhill since his childhood, Robert Cooper intervenes when two neighborhood thugs try to wreck his friend's bar, he takes a gun off of them, and decides to work his way up to the drug dealers that supplied his late brother with the drugs that killed him. During the resulting hot call, Wordy struggles with how his childhood home has changed, Leah worries about offending Wordy with her honest but very blunt assessment of his childhood home, and they all try to find Cooper before he kills someone. Meanwhile, Addie is studying human reproduction and despite all her mother told she has questions. Non-Biology related questions. She'd ask Jules but Jules was at work. She was close enough to her Shel now she called her Mom.

"Mom, I have some questions."

"About Sex. I have your syllabus I know when you're studying what, Addie. What do you want to know?"

"I don't want to have sex until 20, or 21 at least, teenagers are not sane enough or mature enough to make that type of decision, besides I'm not growing up until I absolutely have to."

"I'll tell your dad that last part it will make him happy. Now what's your question?"

"Well, where's the line, I mean I know there's kissing, and there's groping, and there's groping under clothes, then there's no bra groping, where's the line where you see the Big giant stop sign."

"For you now, I think just kissing and a little over the clothes groping, anything else can lead to things you say you're not ready for but that's a decision you need to make for yourself."

"Yeah, I guess."

"And you need to make clear to Ben what is and is not acceptable."

"I know."

Later that week while Addie is contemplating the complexities of how far to go, and where to put who's hands, Team one gets a Hot call at Godwin Hockey Stadium which is set to be demolished but there's sniper shots being fired, and booby traps throughout, Daren Kovics has taken over the entire building it is the only place he feels safe, and feels the team and anyone who encroaches is trespassing, Sam tries to talk him down but when he takes Spike hostage, they have no choice but to call Scorpio and end his life. Sam is really affected by this call.


	9. Seasons Greetings

**Ninth Chapter**

 **Here is my Warning I don't own Flashpoint. It is an AU Situation, it is basically what would happen if these OCs were introduced into the show how would that change the show. So yes Wordy has Parkinson's, but he may not show symptoms when he did on the show because it can take years for symptoms to show. And There will be a replacement for Leah when she goes to help her family during their time of Crisis because that was a budget issue, and I'm not sure about Rafe, I Leah was not my favorite character but I liked her enough to only tweak her a bit of course what I did to her backstory could be canon I just made her talk more about it, Raf is my least favorite Flashpoint character that isn't a subject or a bad guy in some way. And that includes Spike's dad, Natalie Sam's sister, and Dr. Toth who isn't a bad guy but is perceived to the reviewers as a villain because he wants to break up the team.**

It was Allie's Birthday, and there were several loud rambunctious six years olds running around the house, Addie was doing her sisterly duty and entertaining them, by face painting. Rosalie was being a good best friend and doing nails, Silver was doing hair, Danny was doing balloon animals, Mickey was juggling 6 balls, Tempe was sticking to her strengths and braiding a little girl's hair. Ben wasn't coming, It wasn't that he wasn't invited it's that he has to watch his little sisters, and even though they extended an invitation to them, it was decided that they wouldn't come to a kid's party they don't know just so Ben could spent time with his girlfriend. Addie had made a double chocolate fudge decadence cake, Yellow cake with chocolate Icing, and Chocolate with vanilla icing cupcakes, for that classic touch. She made a savory snack foods party mix, she made a Spicy Ground Beef and Onion puff Pastries, and she worked hard.

All Allie's little friends were there, and the SRU and their families, well just the SRU, them, Alex and Donna, and Sophie and Clark. Addie had gotten Allie a custom princess Costume not based on any fictional princess that way she was her own princess. She liked it. It didn't cost very much either. Now it was time to gear up for Christmas she had started buying in July, well one gift she bought in July most gifts she started buying after Thanksgiving in October like everyone else. She had a lot of people to buy for, Her Mom and Dad, her sisters, her step-grandparents, her step Aunt and Uncle, Alex and donna, SRU, Sophie and Clark, her friends, Ben. They wouldn't all get the top notch presents of course. Her allowance was 15 a week in chores, and she also made between $20 and 180 a week in babysitting duties, at ten dollars an hour depending on the week. Her Parents assured her once she got her license they would provide and pay for a car, just so they could ferry them places, and the baby sitting money would increase. But she didn't like to spend that money she felt horrible for her family so she usually spent it on them. Like her mother she knew how to stretch a dollar, and more importantly she knew how to shop, how to hunt for and get the best bargains, and exploit a sale. But it was ticking closer and closer to Christmas, her father has been getting crazier and crazier calls at work lately. He was starting to look real rough. Haggard. The SRU all team and their families Christmas Party was on the 18th, team one and team three were still in uniform because they were on call, but they wouldn't leave unless there was a hot call, not for the length of the party which was from 1pm to 3pm. She Already knew team One and most of Team three. She met team two. And team four which consisted of Sergeant Martin Beckett, TL, and Bear Wilson, she saw why they call him Bear he's 6'5, broad shouldered and build like a Linebacker. Sniper James "Shorty" Halliwell, he can also tell why they call him shorty he's only 5'6, which is definitely short for a man. But apparently he's the best sniper in the country, is amazingly accurate and can even better than Sam and can hit a target at 2 Kilometers away, Sniper Theo Nichols, he's also a close combat expert and a competent bomb tech, Techie Cayenne "Kye" Galloway is the son of hippies who's not all that happy he decided to be a cop, Ollie Little, is the less lethal close quarter combat expert, and a tactician and someone who can usually see the solution to a problem no one thinks of, Ashley 'Ash" Wilkinson is also a bomb expert, back up sniper, and back of negotiator, Next is team five, Which is the all-star team, everyone on the team coincidentally has a famous name, who has Team Sergeant Alfie Noble, TL, , Sniper, and Sierra one Sam Houston, Sniper, and Sierra two, and back up Negotiator, Bruce Banner, Sniper and tactics, Jimmy Rockford, Less lethal and close quarter combat, Ben Cartwright, Bomb tech and techie, Seth Green, and close quarter combat, negotiator, and tactics, Robert Roy McGregor. The party almost ends and ten minutes to three, there's a hot call, hostage situation in Santa's Village, A disturbed developmentally delayed 12 year old is holding Santa, his helpers, the parents and kids hostage with a gun, until his Mom comes back.

Team One gears up, and gets there they learn his name is Dennis Whitman, he's 12 and half, his Mother left a year ago in February. He lives with his father Paul who works for city in the department of transportation in the garage, and his 17 year old sister Samantha. They call his father who's off shift since it's a Saturday and his sister. Paul has no idea where he'd get a gun. He doesn't own one, he doesn't even hunt, he prefers to fish. They manage to talk down Dennis, and his father comforts him, and he his father, and sister embrace.

The next day, team one patrolled and interceded in a drug deal, a purse snatching, a carjacking, two teens paying homeless man to fight each other and taping to put on the internet, a straightforward assault, a suicide attempt, and a scorned wife taking pot shots at her unfaithful husband with a shot gun full of rock salt. As the weapon wasn't lethal, you'd think they'd have a much easier time talking her down but she didn't want to seriously harm her husband just make him suffer. Hence the rock salt. In the end Leah came up with the idea and Jules who was negotiating gave her the name and contact information of the most vicious and underhanded divorce attorney in all Toronto, **Elise Karnes** and she surrendered 45 minutes after they got there.

"I thought your sister was a pediatric surgeon at St. Simons?" Spike asked in the debriefing.

"I have two sisters, Joan is the Surgeon, and Elise is a divorce lawyer, Joan is too bubbly, sweet, and protective of children to have any other specialty, and Elise is definitely cutthroat enough to be an any kind of surgeon she wanted but a little more vicious and punitive than most surgeons, so she chose law, and she wanted to make a lot of money, so she chose to specialize in family law with a subspecialty in divorce and custody, most family lawyers are comfortable but don't make a lot of money unless they specialize in divorce and custody…..My sister has made a very good living helping wives get more than their fair share in the divorce."

"Ah." One more mystery of Leah Karnes solved. Their night ended and Wordy came home at 8. His younger daughters were already in their pajamas but not in bed yet, and his older daughter, was at the kitchen table doing something with Paper Mache, in the shape of a human brain it shaped and perfect and painted grey, and the different sections were now being labeled.

"Hey Scout, what are you doing?"

"Extra credit for biology."

"Why do you need extra credit for biology?"

"Because I refuse to participate in senseless frog genocide. It's not like there aren't computer models that teach the exact same thing, It's not like I'm a vegan or even a vegetarian If there's a good reason to kill the animal and all the usable parts aren't wasted I don't see the problem, but there is no point to millions of school kids dissecting frogs each year, when it teaches nothing that can't be learned through other means. And I fail to see what is useful about dissecting a frog anyway unless we grow up to be doctors or serial killers….."

"Did we know about this?"

"Mom did."

"Oh, Okay, anyway it looks good."

"Thanks. Mr. Shuester was really good about it, he just said I had to make up the missed assignments, by doing extra ones. He said every year a couple of Vegans, and Naturalists opt out on principle and he doesn't want to tank their grades because it. It hurts his bonus at the end of the year, I think he was kidding about that, Mr. Shuester is an amateur comedian, I already did two assignments before this, and this is my last one. The first two were of course about the inner workings of the frog like they were supposed to be but the third one could be on whatever I wanted so I picked the brain."

"Is it done?"

"A few more sections to label, and then it needs to dry overnight, I need Mom or you to drive me to school tomorrow so it doesn't get damaged on the bus, or at least drop it off, by lunch time, is my last class of the day."

Shel spoke up. "I'll drop it off at lunch you at between 12:00 and 12:50 right?"

"That was last year, 1 and 1:50…there are only two lunch periods…First and Second, I used to think it was my grade, because all the people I sat with were Freshman but It's actually whatever fits into your schedule. But the cafeteria is open all day for people with Free periods…..the hot lunch line just isn't, but there are ready made foods you can buy like salads and sandwiches, and snacks like cheese sticks, and power bars, the sandwiches are actually the cheaper than they probably should be for their size, the school board wanted to make sure people with financial problems could afford to buy something substantial. Of course I don't have to worry about that, because Mom always makes my lunch me so I only get Coffee or Hot chocolate on the mornings I catch the early bus, and I have that reusable water bottle, so I use the drinking fountain to fill it up instead of buying bottle water." Shel had bought her a great water bottle that kept things cold for 12 hours and filtered tap water and drinking water that tasted less than fresh. She got the same one for her husband. It was pretty lightweight, Kevin's was Sleek and Black, Addie's was Red. You had to be careful with screwing the cap on or it leaked, but otherwise it was a very nice bottle.

It was a day before Christmas eve and she gave her friends their gifts, she went to a shop that sold odd and ends and bought dozens of cell phone/tablet stands and bought them for all her friends except Rosalie, and everyone in Team one, as well as Clark, Rosalie and Jules, she bought nice earrings but handmade and expensive earrings for them and Donna, Sophie, and her Stepmom. She also bought Aero bars in Bulk to put in everyone's gifts, for her sisters, she bought Memory for Holly, A Cinderella Barbie doll for Allie, and a little play make up set for Lily, with Shel's permission. Her Bought Ben a TARDIS keychain since Dr. Who is his favorite show. She also had a special surprise for Sarge, she had found a way to contact Dean, and talked to him about how much his father had really changed and who he was now. And had given him his contact details. She had no school today and she was locked in her room wrapping presents listening to Michael Bublé sing Christmas songs. There was a knock at the door. "Come in….."

Shelley came in. "That's a lot of presents."

"I start putting money in an envelope for Christmas on December 26th, and as you know I am the master of how to find and exploit a sale." She didn't mention to her Stepmother how she bought several toys for charity and donated them unwrapped. As she did every year.

"I know our grocery Bills, and the money we spend on clothes have been cut in half."

"I do know how to shop, and haggle, next time you need to buy a car you should bring me I know a lot about cars and I know how to spot lies and half-truths that helps."

'Good the Mini-van is on its last legs."

"You'll need another Mini-van, some of the concept SUVs have more seats, but most of the ones you can afford don't have any more than five. But maybe we can get one with a DVD player, unless you want to get a regular van, of course those have a real problem with gas mileage. Unless you want to get an electronic one, they are doing amazing things with hybrids now."

"We don't have to buy it now, we can wait awhile."

"If you think you can wait until Victoria Day, there's all kinds of Sales, or September that's when the Models for the Next year comes out and they'll be selling the 2010 models lower prices. If we wait until Victoria Day Weekend, we can probably still trade it a good deal, but if wait until September it won't be worth as much."

"Then We'll do it on Victoria Day. We'll see if we can get your father to get off."

"These are all wrapped, help me get them down to the tree."

"Please."

"Please, Mom, help me get them down to the tree."

"You used different papers." As they places the presents around the tree.

"Winnie the Pooh Christmas Paper for the girls, Blue and Silver Christmas Paper for the SRU, Red and Green Christmas Paper for SRU family and You and Dad, I already gave my presents to My friends, I used the Red and Green paper, and to my teachers, I got each of My teachers a Stress Ball, and a really good Swiss chocolate bar, I thought they could use it."

"That was very thoughtful."

"I thought so."

"Except My civics teacher, he never seems to have dry erase markers for class, so I bought him two 6 pack of markers one black set, and one red, Blue, Green, Purple, Brown, and Magenta set. He seemed to like it when I gave it to him. It cost about the same as the stress ball and the candy bar, He just didn't get any candy which is probably a good idea he's diabetic."

"That was sweet of you, but doesn't the school provide these things."

"I other kids hide them on him, he eventually finds them, I wanted him to know he had students in his corner."

"That was nice of you."

"That's sweet, Addie."

"I thought they all needed it, I realized one day I was forgetting the sound of My Mom's voice but I could go Youtube and hear her voice anytime I wanted, they can't do that."

Meanwhile in the Gym, team one and team tree were working out. "So we're all invited and our families isn't that going to be too much for Shel?" Jimmy wondered. He had just gotten married on the 6th, and the adoption was about to go through. He loved Allison, and he loved Little Tommy and Little Gracie.

"Sophie, and Addie will be helping her."

"So Will Me." Donna said.

"So, Ed what did you get Clark for Christmas?" Wordy asked.

"A New Stereo which is what he wanted. What did you get your girls?"

"Will Lily wants Pink bike, with a white basket, so that's what we got her, Allie wants Inline Skates, so we her that, both also have all the safety equipment, Holly wants a baby brother." They laughed. "We got her some art supplies. Addie didn't really ask for anything, Her mother always gave her cash so she doesn't know how to ask for things, I know she wants the latest Harry Potter movie on DVD so I got her that, and we got her a few other things, some Harry Potter other things, We got the entire family a Wii, and got her a bunch of games, and got the girls games too."

"That sounds nice, I got Clark a PlayStation a couple years ago, we play together sometimes, but we play hoops together more."

"You know Basketball was invented in Massachusetts by Canadian Dr. James Naismith." Duke said. "What My family is here for Christmas, and My stepfather is here for Christmas and he loves to impress everyone with his trivia."

"Good to know." Ed said.

Later after to work, Team three and Team one are in the briefing room. Getting ready for their Warrant call, and waiting for the Military since their Subject was a Sex changed AWOL Special Forced Medic.

"How are the Reserve teams working?" Ed asked. Since they couldn't start the briefing until the Special Forced team showed up.

"We have about 20 reserve officers who are working out great, they will be next in line for SRU Positions." Greg offered. "And substitute when our officers need personal time or are injured."

"I think it's a good program, but why did you put me, me and Jules in charge of it?" He asked.

"Cross-training, if there is anyone looking for a position in an area one of you normally cover, or someone looking to cross-train we need all three of you to train them" Ed said. "Sammo you can't handle a complicated Bomb and you suck at negotiation."

Wordy added. "That's a good point."

8 Military Men marched into the room they all Stood. Sam went forward. "Sully it's good to see you, Captain Eric Sullivan, this is My Boss Sergeant Greg Parker, Captain Sullivan was in my unit until he was promoted a few years ago, this is his new Unit…..Since we all have our last names on our shirts and it there are far too many of us, and very little time, we don't we just get down to business."

"Very Well. Corporal Nicholas Oliver, has had a sex change operation and has set up his own illegal sex change business giving operations to those not eligible for psychological reasons, and charging them on more if they can afford and less if they can't that's why he gets everybody, he's seriously maimed at least three, and killed at least one, he has a fortress, reinforced just outside the city." Greg said. "He's going by the name Dr. Nicole Banner, She never went to medical school. But She did con her way into a Surgical internship and residency and fellowship at St. Simons, She left to go into Private practice 3 years ago, It wasn't discovered until one of her patients came forward, and they did an investigation, it was discovered she never actually had a medical license, and her identity only goes back 12 years, further digging and a fingerprint search discovered her original identity was AWOL Corporal Special Force Nicholas Oliver."

"We will arrest him together." Captain Sullivan said. "And then The Army will take him into custody where he will be tried for the crimes he committed while he was both a solider and while he was AWOL."

They planned the arrest, the arrest was difficult Banner/Oliver's place was a fortress and there was security including explosives, and dogs, flour bombs with Cayenne pepper in them, but they were able to get the corporal arrested, even if Sam's eyes had to be washed out, Wordy, Leah, Duke, needed a shower after falling in a pits of mud, and Jules felt like she needed a shower as well one of his dogs kept trying to hump her leg. She was going to hear about this for a long time. After washing out Sam's eyes carefully, and people getting to change. Team one went to do their second warrant call, which was on a disgraced Judge, and Team three went to Patrol.

When Greg Parker got home that night at eight o'clock luckily while there had been hot calls there was nothing that couldn't have been handled quickly and everything was handled without the use of lethal force. There was a thick Christmas chard sized envelope waiting for him, from Dallas it contained a Toronto Maple Leaf's Christmas card and a Flash drive.

 ** _Hi, Dad. I just wanted you know I had no idea you had changed so much, but this really persistent girl named Addie contacted me and told me all about you, and about SRU, and your SRU family, I'm not sure I was supposed to tell you that She didn't want you to know she did this. I'm not sure I'm ready to see you in person yet I want to get to know the new you first but we can video chat, e-mail and call if you want and if you try to friend me on Facebook I'll accept you. I also sent you some pictures of me the last ten years, it's all digital on the flash drive in the bottom of the envelope so you're going to print them out if you want to frame them or something I would have sent paper ones but I wanted to send all of them, and it was just easier this way, there are some video files in there too. I wanted you to get a chance to see me grow up. I missed you too, I didn't realize how much until Addie told me how much you've changed. All My contact information is on the Flash-drive under the Word document Dean's Contact information. So we have things to talk about, and you have a starting off point, some general facts about me, likes dislikes, and such are under the Document labeled FAQ, that was Addie's idea, she really is very persistence I'd rather you not tell her I told you she did this. She's a little scary. Love your Son Dean._**

 ****Greg smiled and shook his head, He knew Addie was a crafty one and she had the ability to manipulate people, he was grateful this was the best Christmas Present ever, he would respect his Son's wishes and not see him in person for now. He was grateful to Addie, he wouldn't embarrass her by saying something in front of anyone but he would say something to her quietly.

Jules got back to her house, and read her mail, she got a card from her card from her father, Her father and brothers weren't a very large part of her life, her dad was once a cop and it haunted him, he really didn't understand her wanting to be one and her brothers, Sean was a mechanic with his own garage, was married with kids they kept in contact but he had a life, Connor moved away to Vancouver because while Medicine Hat might accept his sexuality their father wouldn't, and found an exciting life in the film industry as a stunt double, and Neill was an Insurance agent for the largest firm in country that had offices in Medicine hat and almost every Canadian City, and though he cared and kept in contact was constantly trying to get her to change careers because of the danger. They still called and wrote, and e-mailed. She hadn't seen any of them more than two or three times in 7 years, except for Connor who always made a point to have lunch with her when he was filming in the area.

Sam wished he could see his parents but he was working the day after Christmas, he only had Christmas Eve and Christmas day off, and His dad was in Afghanistan, and his Mom and Natalie were in Paris, sometimes this time of year he thought about Sarah his sister who died, Natalie was only 3 and half when Sarah was lost to them, and only has a few impressions and isolated images, nothing very solid. He has managed to get a week off just after the first and so has his father, so he'll fly out on the 3rd and fly back on the 10th, they'll celebrate then.

Ed was excited for Wordy's Christmas Eve party but he was also excited for his family's own celebration on Christmas Day, his family was having the Team one Christmas Dinner at 3 pm on Christmas day, Sam, Jules and Greg would be there, Spike, Leah and the Wordsworth's wouldn't be there of course. But Sophie felt it was important to make the invitation open to those who didn't have a place to go, Winnie was coming to, when she found out the woman's parents weren't coming in from Vancouver like planned Sophie made him invite her.

Spike had gotten some photos from Rachel Young-Jackson, Rachel had even made available to him the recordable story books Spike and Lou had made for her children for their birthdays, so he could copy the microchips recorded voice prints, he thought that was very nice of her. Now he had about a dozen recordings of Lou's voice. 14 in all. All children's stories. None of them were chapter books or anything, but he could put them into books when he had children of his own, say they were their uncle Lou. It made him a little bit happy that his children would know their Uncle Lou.

Donna had heard from her sister Clare, as she always did, on Christmas, the anniversary of their parents deaths, Victoria Day, and Valentine's day, Her sister was still living in Paris with her husband Francois, and their daughter Danielle and son Gerard, and wished her a merry Christmas. She signed her up for the Coffee of the month club, every month a bag of expensive Premium gourmet International Coffee will be shipped to her and Alex for the next 3 years. It wasn't that bad a gift. She was still getting shipments from the Gift basket of the Month club, and the Wine of the Month Club had just ended. At least she had 24 bottles of expensive French Wine of good vintage should she need them.

Addie woke up at 7:30. Which was late for her, it was Christmas Eve. She was a little upset none of her friends were coming late but they were all with their families. She did borrow Tempe's Karaoke Machine and special CDs that went with it. Why her friend had a professional Karaoke Machine with the screen that showed the lyrics, probably had to do with Tempe's dream of moving to the West End or Broadway and becoming a "Triple threat" As she called it Singer, Dancer Actress. And doing Musicals and Musical comedies, as well as Serious theater she was the only one of their group who was also in Chorus and participated in Drama club. She only tried out if it was a part she felt she was right for, and play worth doing. She wouldn't waste her talent on just anything. Which given the nature of the shows chosen of the school, means she hadn't tried out for anything since Freshman year since she played Miss Hannagan in a stage Production of Annie, being extremely tall, so towering over the other girls playing children helped her get the part. Addie hadn't even joined the school yet or met her father. The play was right between Halloween and Christmas.

She got up, showered in the shower, Jules, Sophie and her Mom made for her, it had Gryffindor shower curtains, towels, toilet seat cover, bath mat, cup, tooth brush holder, soap dispenser, garbage pail. They had but it was just the decorations everything that couldn't be removed was done in neutral grays, blacks, Whites and golds, She brushed her teeth, brushed her hair and did it in a quick fishtail braid, and then dressed for the day, She put on a pair of thick wool socks, a pair of dark wash jeans, an undershirt because she always wore an undershirt over her bra, and between her regular shirt which a Plain Green Sweatshirt I Believe in Santa in Big Red Letters, and put on a pair of red sneakers. She donned a Santa Hat that had her name written with Sparkly Green Glue, in Big Block Letters. And went downstairs, she started making bread, from scratch for breakfast. At 9 am. Shelley came down to find two Fresh baked loaves of regular bread, and a fresh loaf of Cinnamon Raisin Bread cooling in the kitchen, and Addie making her famous Scrambled Eggs enough for everybody, Bacon, Chocolate Chip pancakes, and Home fries. Coffee was Even ready, and Juice, was in the special tumblers. Table was even set.

"Good Morning Mom, Breakfast is almost ready, I just need to make the toast…."

"I think bread rather than toast since it's so fresh."

"Good Point. I'm go get everyone up." 7 minutes later everyone was coming down to breakfast.

"Morning Scout." Her dad said. One of these days he was going to kill her Uncle for telling her dad that nickname. At least he didn't tell him the story behind it.

"Morning Dad….breakfast is ready."

"I see that, you made quite feast."

"Felt like the thing to do, Mom cooks every day, and I was up." Everyone began eating. "What time is everyone getting here?"

"2, we don't expect the party to last past five or six…."

"Sounds good, what about tomorrow….."

"Breakfast is set for 10, people will arrive at 9:30, we'll have breakfast, clean up, start opening presents around 12, we'll eat dinner at 2, have desert at 3, we'll clean up, then pack up the cars, and everyone will be on the road by 4:30." Her Mom said.

"Why haven't your sisters visited yet, I mean they aren't that far away, and your parents only visited twice once when I first got here, and at Allie's birthday."

"They love Your father, they think he's a wonderful husband and father, for my parents they don't like that he's a cop and they don't like that if he's going to be a cop he picks the most dangerous unit to be in, and he never seems to be there for family events. For my sisters, well are busy, Terri has three kids of her own, Lindsay has four kids, and Carrie only has two kids, but Nicky is severely mentally disabled."

She nodded and she continued eating her Mom did all the cleaning up since she cooked, and her and her dad and sisters went to play out in the snow for a few hours, at 11:30 they had a snack, and at 1:30, guests started to arrive, Donna and Uncle Alex were first to arrive, Alex was always punctual. He would have bought his gifts but Alex and Donna were coming tomorrow as he was family too.

"Donna, Alex Merry Christmas." Shelley said.

"Thanks, Shel. Merry Christmas…." He kissed her on the cheek.

"Any news."

"Well, we got a dog, a 3 year old Welsh Springer Spaniel Labrador Mix named Wally who had been at the Humane Society for over a year, he's very affectionate and the shelter worker said he was the best dog there for staying home long as we get him a dog walker, So our 15 year old Annie has agreed to keep him company and walk him when we're working, for very reasonable price, as long as she gets to use our cable television, high speed internet and Alex's PlayStation she didn't try to barter us up."

"She doesn't have cable?"

"Her parents made cuts because of the crash, she could use the pocket money as well, she's a good kid, straight A's, wants to be a Veterinarian when she grows up."

Shelley laughs. "Well, the girls are in the play room, except for Addie who is helping set up the food, Kevin is walking Hazel he'll be right back."

Kevin came back promptly greeted the first guests, He talked to Alex for a while it turned out his best friend from the war. "Eli Camden was coming home soon, and since her home was Toronto she might seek work in Toronto she hoped he would get a job at Toronto Memorial. He asked what kind of doctor was she, and he said Cardio thoracic." **(AN:** Again Eli Camden is played by the same actress who played Teddy Altman but is a slightly different character. A lot of the Grey's anatomy actors will if you blink be in slightly different characters in with the same jobs. This is a different show in Canada after all. Although if there is a Meredith Grey she is not so dark and twisty and if she is her issues don't spill over into this fic **)** "But I'm not the chief I can't just give her a job, Cassandra Thomas is Chief (Cassandra Thomas is She was the head of cardio until recently so they need a new head of Cardio, I've already recommended her, Thomas isn't as impressed with papers and awards as skill, and serving and saving lives in Afghanistan and the Sudan and her list of Military awards and Promotions will impress her…."

"You just want your team mate back with you, was their anything ever romantic between you?"

"No, that would be you and Jules, even if you weren't married would you date Jules?"

Kevin laughed. "I see what you mean. Does she feel the same?"

"She's married, has been for about five years, they have a little girl Gracie she's 3 and half, he's a physical therapist with the Maple leafs, Jason Resnick. They were best friends apparently they both liked each other but neither of them had the guts to act on it they met on a blind date one of our Jason's Brother Scott set up, he's a Medic in our unit, they really are in love, he's a really nice man, although personally I think he's a little too good looking, he looks like a model, and he needs directions to get to a point."

"I've met people like that." Thinking of her father-in-law.

"But it's obvious they love each other very much, and I can get really good Maple leaf tickets whenever I want as long as I don't get greedy, I obviously can't ask all the time, and I can't do it for finals or playoffs, and if I don't care where I sit I can go to every single game. He gives me the mediocre seats all the time, they're not even nosebleed seats just not very good ones. I wish I didn't have to work so much or I'd take advantage of it more."

"That's pretty cool."

"Yeah, you want me to get you tickets for you and your girls. I can't swing five or six good seats but I can swing that many mediocre seats…."

"It's too late for the little ones, so it would have to be just me and Addie. Or just me and Shel, and be a date night." Wordy said.

He nodded. "I know Team one and Team three are always schedules on the same days, but not always the same shift." It was true. Team one and Team three always had the same days off, and the same days working but they didn't always work the same shift. "So, I'll pick a day you're not working and get you two tickets you can decide whether to take Shel, or Addie, You should probably pick your wife word of advice, Addie doesn't care much for Hockey, she's a rabid soccer fan though. She roots for the Toronto Lady Lynx, and the Ottawa Fury, although probably less then Fury she was already switching alliances when she moved here."

"I know, I've had the misfortune to interrupt her when she's watching a fame on TV, She's kind of fanatical about it….She has Holly, Allie and Lily into rooting for the Lynx too."

"There's nothing wrong with that. I played Soccer when I was in School. I was a Power forward."

Other guests started to arrive, Ed, Sophie and Clark were first, they brought gifts, beautifully wrapped by Sophie, and Dessert. The next to arrive was Jules, who also brought gifts, followed by Greg who again brought gifts, followed by Spike who brought gifts, and Sam who also brought a little something. Winnie came as well while she didn't bring gifts she brought several envelopes, and a giant Tupperware full of cookies, Sam was last to arrive, and he had a New truck instead of his bike.

"Well you said you didn't need a ride Sam but we thought you were taking a cab what happened to your bike?" Ed asked.

"I still have it's in my storage locker in my apartment complex until spring, it arrived yesterday from my parents. Apparently they didn't like that I rode a bike in cold weather either. It amounted to take the truck and use it, or my mother would move with me, make sure I ate breakfast every morning, lay out my clothes for me, and drive me to and from work until I do." They all laughed.

"Well, I'm glad you're not immune to reason, Sammo."

"It was blackmail."

Shel answered. "It was just a little bit of parental persuasion to get a child to make the right choice."

"Let's get this party started. I borrowed My friend's Karaoke Machine and I think it would be fun of we all sing a little something….." Addie said.

"Maybe later, Scout…." Her dad said. "Let the guests settle in, we need to eat, exchange gifts, your sisters made gifts for everyone and place cards around the dining room table where everyone is supposed to sit….."

"Yeah I guess."

The party was a huge success the meal, the presents, Greg did take her aside and thank her. Everyone else loved their gifts. Everyone did a little Karaoke, mostly fun and silly songs, and classic rock, they had dessert they cleaned up and then it was time to go Home. That Night they watched a few Christmas Movies, and then went to bed early, Addie stayed up. At 10 there was a knock on her door.

"Come in." It was her Mom.

"Hi, Mom."

"Trouble sleeping."

"I don't usually go to bed until about now."

"Then you should be getting tired, come on I'll tuck you in." Shelley helped her into bed, and she laid down. "Thinking about your Mom."

"I think she's watching over me, and I don't mean from heaven I think she's my guardian Angel now."

"I'm sure she is, Sweetheart."

"I know My Mom wasn't really normal, I know that I'm not blind to how eccentric she was, but she loved me so much, and she was there for me, and I know we didn't have the most conventional relationship. I know that there were a lot of things she let me get away with that other parents wouldn't and other things, that other parents let their children do she never would have stood for."

"Like?"

"Like the way I dress, I changed my wardrobe when I went to live with Uncle Alex, My wardrobe when I lived with my Mom was very upscale, like I was always dressed up, Skirts or dresses always to at least a few inches below the knee, always proper dress shoes, or fashion boots, always a blouse, my hair always in a single braid down my back, perfect posture, perfect table manners, perfect manners when speaking to others, Polite and civil there was being truthful, and then there was being rude. She walked a fine like. She was nothing like Dr. Lightman he's the Brit who works down in DC, he's a battering ram, she was a surgeon's scalpel that delicately did her work. It was a sight to see."

"You admired her very much are you going to follow her into the field."

"No, I'll probably be a detective here in Toronto, Sex crimes, I think, So people like Ray don't get away with hurting people."

"That's a very difficult field you may want to talk to Rosalie's Mom before you decide on that for a career."

"I know, but after I do my time in Patrol, there's always Homicide, which isn't much better. But the way I look at things, and my skills, I really would be best in Homicide, Sex Crimes, Fraud, or SIU, not somewhere like SRU, Drug unit, Guns and Gangs, or Vice, I mean Drug Unit, Guns and Gangs and Vice could use me but not as well, and SRU could use my profiling skills, but My ability to spot lying and my close quarter combat skills but I've never be happy in SRU, I'm glad Dad's happy there but I could never do that for a living I could do for a little while I guess, but I'd wash out, and even if I wouldn't it's not a lifestyle I want for myself. I prefer investigation anyway, Who, what when, Where and How. The truth and helping the victims is too important to me."

"That's good to now. Now it really is time to sleep." Shelley relayed what their daughter said to Kevin on one level it worried him that his daughter wanted to be a cop, and other hand it made him worry slightly less than she was adamant that she not join SRU. And that she wanted to be an Investigator in Homicide, Sex Crimes or SIU. Sex Crimes and SIU might be the most disliked investigative units in the department but they were among the units that were shot at and had to fire the weapon in the line of duty the least. Along with the Marine Unit, the Forensics Unit, and the Mounted Unit. If he could just convince her to join the Forensics Unit, she would never be shot at.

At 6 am the entire house was woken by three little girls. Coffee, Hot chocolate, and Toast with Butter and Jam was made to hold everyone over everyone opened their Santa gifts, and gifts from each other. Addie knew the Santa Gifts were really from her parents. The first gift from Santa had been to the whole family it was a Wii. She got Lots of really cool clothes, and Harry potter stuff, the latest Harry Potter film on DVD, and Wii games, and other DVDs, She and each of her sisters had even gotten a Nintendo DSi and bunch of games. Eventually they finished opening the presents her sisters liked the Art supplies and toys she got them. Eventually Shelley's family she liked Shelley's parents who had her call them Nana and Papa, she didn't much like her sisters except for Carrie who was a lot like Shelley, just more harried. Terri and Lindsay were alright but a little judgmental and controlling in her opinion, while Terri's husband could handle it and bickered lovingly with her, Lindsay's husband was completely henpecked. Terri's kids were fairly normal but a little too well behaved but they were at a relative's house they don't see too often that could be explained by being on their best behavior, Lindsay's kids were freaky children of the corn like kids without the freaky eyes, and voices. They had the stare, and the same shade of hair. Gifts were exchanged she got two Gift cards to Minerva Books, It was a Large Canadian Book Store chain named after the Roman Goddess of Wisdom, one to Amazon, one to iTunes, and one two Timmy's, that was fine with her she would rather have gift cards then some gift she couldn't return and would be stuck with. Eventually the guests left, and they watched a few movies before having a small snack, and then turning it. Her dad had to go to work tomorrow.

AN: **I know it's long almost double my usual chapters, but if I wanted to fit all of Christmas into one chapter it had to be long. it didn't make sense to break it up. It may sound like Insane Troll Logic but it made sense to me. I will be including what happens between seasons and since despite it airing in The Summer it obviously happened in Winter, the next season will take place in January and February 2010. It will also explain Leah's absence as She will be dealing with the death of her mother.**


	10. New year's Eve Evening

**Tenth chapter.**

 **As usual I don't own Flashpoint. I only own My Plot and My OCs. The Story may follow episodes plots to a point, but is AU, and things are going to start to diverge. And characters even the Show's characters are going to start develop personalities independent to how they were on screen. I know I fit all of Christmas into one Chapter and that was over 7,000 almost 8,000 words but I had to split this one up it was going to be close to 9,000 I couldn't do that. Also there's going to be a lot of time between episodes because of the way this coming season episodes aired the ones that aired in the summer were and fall were actually set in the winter, and the ones set in the same winter, or the following winter but were part of the same season. So be prepared.**

It was December 27th Addie was off from school, but she had homework to do, and she was doing it. She had gotten to it as soon as she could, but with the Holidays she was just too busy to do it until now. She always did her homework as soon as she was able. There was a knock at the door. Not that it was really needed she heard the lower door to the attic, and the creeks on the stairs she knew someone was coming, only Jules, her Dad and Tempe didn't make noise when they came up the stairs. She could usually tell if it was one of her sisters and which sister it was by how the stairs creaked. "Come in." The opened and in came Her Mom.

"You've been doing Homework for two hours it's time for a break."

"I need to finish…."

"You do not need to finish it one day, Addie, you have over a week to finish, that's enough save and close out your file." Not wanting to argue with Her Mom with that stern expression on her face, even she knew not to mess with Shelley when she was making that face. She did as she was told. "It's almost Lunch time, come downstairs, I'm making Grilled cheese and tomato Soup."

"Okay." The soup, and the sandwich Addie had was good but she wanted to get back to her homework.

"Oh, no you don't, we're going to the mall."

"During Christmas Break? It will be packed."

"Come on, I'll give you some money and you can spend your gift cards if you help me wrangle your sisters."

"Sure no problem." They got in the Minivan. Her Mom let her play the mixed CD she burned for the car, which was mostly Easy listening songs and some great sing along songs the kids would enjoy. They got the Mall, the Discovery Store was first on the agenda since the girls got a Gift card for there, then Build-a-Bear where you build Stuffed animals, her sisters all got gift certificates, to build small bear, Shelley paid for her to build another stuffed animal like her sisters, When she saw they had SWAT Team bear, She built it. But instead of naming her Wordy like her sister named hers, she named it, Officer Goldsworth, Since she picked a Golden furred bear, nicknamed Goldie. They had gotten her and her sisters some clothes too, and then they went home. Meanwhile Her dad, was dealing with one hell of a domestic, a Man who was already married to two separate women, without them or anyone else finding out, had impregnated a barely legal teenage girl. The women somehow found out. And were forcing some kind of group therapy session on him, involving guns, plyers, a baseball ball, and a ballpeen hammer. The oldest child involved found out and called 911. Now the women were holding the man hostage, and Jules with Greg in her ear is trying to negotiate with them, and Greg is trying not to call Scorpio, their three children, are outside of the house safe but scared. It seems like it's going into a standstill until the 19 year old girl goes into labor, and the two women care more about her than about hurting their shared husband and surrender. They still need to arrest the husband for Bigamy.

They debrief.

"They really weren't escalating but they weren't really giving in either if Heather Donovan hadn't gone into labor, I'm not sure they would have surrendered." Jules said.

"All they really wanted was to understand how their husband could do what they did, that's why they took him hostage, they just wanted answers." Leah said. "If he had just owned up to his own behavior at any point in the call, they would have given up."

"Well, I'll doubt they'll get them now." Sam said.

"What's going to happen to their kids?" Wordy asked.

"Caitlyn Roberts has a sister, and Kimberly Richards has a Brother, so Mrs. Roberts Son, and Mrs. Roberts's son and daughter will be taken care of. Given the extreme nature of the situation the Crown prosecutor is willing to consider Temporary Insanity, I don't think any of them were in their right minds, but they'll need to get help. We still have plenty of shift left.'"

They patrolled for a while, and handled a bank robbery, but after the Bank Robbery, which was pretty easy work, the rest of the night was just riding around in the SUVs.

They hadn't known they'd be off on the 31st through the 2nd, when Sam made took the 3rd through the 10th off. They have the 7-10th off, so he's really only taking off, the 3rd through 6th. He managed to get a seat on the 1st at Noon, he even got a better seat, an Aisle seat, toward the front of business class, instead of a middle seat in the back in coach. He loved booking online with those travel sights, Spike helped him change his ticket. His ticket home was already business class, aisle seat, those travel sights, are really something. On the 28th they were doing inventory, Which everyone hates doing, but it was a necessary evil like paperwork, and department mandatory training. They had two warrant calls later today but that was later today. The first was on a man who is being charged in a Black Market Baby scandal, his law firm is not the most scrupulous and handles private adoptions one turned out to be illegal, they went through them all of them in the last 20 years there have been 19 illegal adoptions. As well as numerous legal private ones. His House was a fortress, and he refused to come to the door, or even acknowledge them, they used stealth entry and served the warrant and took him into custody. The second warrant was for an accountant who had been skimming from his clients for years, he was kind of strange, he has fire balls shooting out of places on his property, and mud pits, and trip wires, and electrified steps, they had to use all their skills to get to him and arrest him. He was just a nerdy guy who thinks he's a super villain. He even had a pet Leopard as far as they could tell it was tame. The Leopard was taken away by Animal control.

Kevin got home at 8pm, he came in the door. Both Bootsy, and Hazel greeted him. He petted them both. Addie came to the door to see him.

"How was your day?"

"It was good, where are your sisters?"

"Well, Holly is already in her pajamas, in her room and ready for her bedtime story, but Lily and Allie got in a little bit of trouble, when going upstairs to get their PJs, Lily pushed Allie not hard or anything, but she's in her room and Mom is talking to her. Allie was totally pushing her buttons and it's not like she was just being annoying she was trying to push her buttons so she's in her room too."

"I'll go talk to them." He said.

"Don't you want to eat it's creamy chicken and stuffing casserole?"

"I got to eat a snack at six, I could wait." Kevin went up to the Second floor. Addie went to see Holly.

"Hey, Mini, what Story did you want tonight?"

"Cinderella."

"What version because Cinderella has been told in many different cultures, and countries?"

"Tell me the version your Mommy told you."

"In My Mom's version of Cinderella, there was no magic, it wasn't set once upon a time either, it was set about 100 years ago right here in turn of the century Toronto in Victorian Toronto lived A Wealthy lawyer's wife died leaving him with a small daughter to raise who he doted on, there was music in this house, for both his wife and daughter loved to play the piano so much, soon he met a widow with two young daughters, and he thought she was kind, and compassionate, and perfect for him, but as soon as they were married she started making demands of him, to make more money, to give her things, so he worked harder and harder but it worked him into a grave, the family had enough money to support them, but they had no more money coming in, so they dismissed the servants who had worked there forever, and decided to do the chores themselves, but the man's own daughter ended up doing all the chores, and soon she was just the servant girl, and the music stopped, until because of her father's name, and mother's maiden name, she along with her stepmother and stepsisters were invited to a ball, her stepmother had forbade her from going, and refused to pay for anything, but the young woman was no fool, she was a master seamstress, and had been squirreling away money, and fabric and things for years, she had transformed her mother's dress into just the thing, and still had her shoes, she was also in contact with her friends from when she was a society girl, and they agreed to give her a ride. She snuck out after they left, and went with her friends, she arrived, and met the Brewery Owner's son, who was quite taken with her. they met and started courting, her stepmother wasn't happy, she wanted her own daughters to find a husband but they didn't, soon the Lawyer's daughter and the Brewery Owner's son were married, and they moved into a cute cottage, and the music filled their lives, He took over the Brewery and she became a piano teacher, they had two beautiful little girls, and a handsome little boy and lived happily ever after."

"I liked that Story, Addie…."

"Me too." Her dad said. "I liked the ending. I came to kiss you goodnight Princess."

"Daddy…." Holly smiled.

"'Night, Holly. Night Dad" Addie said. she left the room, she said good night to her other two sisters from the hall, her voice carried they'd hear her, and went to find her Mom. It was starting behind her eye, She was getting a Migraine and she needed to knock it out before it became full blown and lasted for days at a time. She had a few Migraine medications in her room for emergencies, but Shelley controlled most of them, besides she most likely needed a shot of Imitrex and she just couldn't bring herself to give herself one even though it was an auto-injector pen. She had other medications but nothing knocked it out like the shot. She found in her room folding laundry.

"Mom I need a shot."

"Alright, go up to your room, I'll be up in a minute, I want you all electronics off by 9:30, and lights out by 10 tonight, Addie, You've been staying up late but you still wake up relatively early, you haven't been sleeping in…..."

"Yes, I have, I've been sleeping later."

"Sleeping until 7:30 isn't really sleeping in, lights out 10 PM got it."

"Yes, ma'am." Addie went upstairs, and got into her pajamas. A Pair powder Blue, pink and lavender Owl patterned Pajama Bottoms, and a Powder blue T-Shirt that says Proud to Play like a girl in pink lettering, and a Nike check. The pajama bottoms and shirt were bought on clearance for under five dollars and are both very comfortable. She like her mother can't resist a clearance rack, but what she actually buys on clearance differs greatly. Shelley came back and gave her a shot, it was 8:45. She had an hour and 15 minutes before she had to be and bed, and only 45 minutes before any electronics had to be off. She watched one episode of Adam-12. The 1960s-70s Cop show and Dragnet Spin off, and then read from her book for school, they were doing Animal Farm Which because she seriously didn't like the book she was having trouble getting through it.

The next day was the 30th, at SRU Headquarters it was quiet, their last day of work of 2009. They were honestly glad to be off on New Year's off, New Year's Eve wasn't as bad as Valentine's day that was the worst day to work, but it was definitely a busy day, There were certain days, that SRU Officers hoped to have off just because the crazies come out, Halloween, St. Patrick's day, Valentine's day, New Year's Eve, and Valentine's day. On St. Patrick's day you really only have to worry drunks doing something stupid, getting depressed and suicidal, and people of Irish descent and people Scotch-Irish or English descent getting into grudge matches which can get ugly. But mostly Patrol handles that. St. Patrick's day shouldn't really be on the list, because it really isn't all that worse than a regular day but when one of those calls go bad they always go really bad. Ed and Greg decided to spent today training and they're going through the shoot house they don't have any Warrant calls until later, one with the drug unit and Guns and Gangs, and one with Sex crimes, and one with Feds, and Both Team three and Team five, someone has a Counterfeiting operation. But they won't be making the arrest the feds will, the RMCP's counterfeit department. When they were resting from their training, and having some water, a Hot call came in, at Alexander Galleria, No Shots fired but a bunch of teens are being held hostage in the vintage arcade, Wordy got a cold feeling of dread, it was the only time he hoped it oldest daughter still had a migraine. He knew she had plans to go to the mall today with her friends if she didn't. Wordy quickly calls his wife and feels better, Addie Of course wasn't at the Mall, she had woken up in a spectacularly bad mood, and took it out on everyone else, his wife told her she wasn't going and sent her straight to her room after breakfast. She didn't say she is grounded from her DVD player or computer so she is probably watching Harry Potter with her headphones in, and writing on her Laptop. Wordy felt better. Addie hardly ever got into these moods, but and he knew like her Migraines they centered around her menstrual cycle, but Addie needed to learn to control her temper. They got to the Mall, and was met by the head of security, He was in black suit. His name was Jared Harrison.

"Hello, Thank you for coming, Arcade Haven, is two stores and it has coin operated machines dating back to the 1890s, everything is a quarter or fifty cents a play, it also has games like dance dance revolution, and DOA, it's a very popular store, not during the day obviously, but after school, and on weekends it's always packed. It's really more of a museum of arcade games then an arcade, like the big one in San Francisco. The owners Julius and Roma Montgomery, are not in the store a the time and are in the security office, their son Byron was running the store while they went out for some lunch and a little alone time."

"How old is Byron?"

"31, he's a former special forces, but he lost the bottom half of leg, and before you ask he doesn't have PTSD, he's been out of the army for since he was 25, and he functions very well. He's going back to school to be a trauma therapist. So he can still serve the Army, as a civilian."

"So He could handle this situation."

"Yes, at the very least he would know how to escalate it."

"Any other employees?"

"According to the Montgomery's, they have two other employees, a 19 year old Boy named Jack Wilson, who is used only for heavy lifting, and while he could probably be more intelligent if he chose to use his brain, he doesn't tend to think anything through, and the other is a 16 year old emancipated Minor and Single mother Amanda Bancroft, whose, 6 month old daughter Lily they let sleep in the back room. They have a little area set up for her. Wordy got a text it was from Rosalie he had Rosalie's number in his phone. He remembered so they could plan some pick up, drop off thing earlier in the year.

 **Gnmn is ex of grl wrks hre, wnts hr bck, Hes not lstning 2 her. Bt he's focused on hr. He's not paying attn to any of us, if U wnt to get T1 in place now is the time to do it.**

He showed his Boss, and Ed. They agreed, they surrounded the store, it was across from the stairs and the mallway, so, there were places for Sniper's perch, Ed, and Sam perched, they had Wordy do the negioation, Jules, and Boss stayed in the Security office, Jules held Wordy's Phone.

"Hi, I'm Officer Kevin Wordsworth, what seems to be the trouble…."

The man, and he was a man. The girl was only 16, and he was at least 26. Was holding a Nickle plated Beretta.

"I'm talking to my girlfriend….."

"Ex-girlfriend, Tom we can't be together, you're too old for me, and we're not good together."

"No, I'm not going to accept that!"

"Tom you're ten years older than me, I was 14 the first time we did it, that isn't right! I got pregnant and even though you were the only man I was with you refused to take responsibility, I got kicked out of my house Tom!"

"I'm here now, I want to make it right."

"I'll never keep you from your daughter Tom, but we can't be together.'

"Tom, hi remember me, I'm Kevin, What are you feeling now?"

"I want Amanda to be with me so she and me can be together, she, me and the baby can be a family."

"Do you really want to be with someone who is only with you because you're holding a gun on them?"

"Amanda loves me."

"You're holding a gun on her."

"But she wouldn't talk to me….."

"Now she has, and she doesn't want to be with you, she's only 16…."

"I just wanted her to listen me, I didn't want to hurt her." he looks despondent and the gun is pointing down.

"But you did hurt me, I was only 14, and you were 24, I was a child, I shouldn't have been having sex with anyone I wasn't emotionally of physically ready for it, let alone a full grown adult." Amanda said.

Tom turns the gun on himself. "I don't deserve to live."

"Tom if you kill yourself, you'll never get to know your daughter, she's six months old, don't you want to know your daughter"

"I named her Lillian Katherine after your mother, and Katie." Amanda said.

He put the gun down. He whispered. "Thank you…."

"I call her Lily, or Tiger." He laughs sadly.

"Tom can you put the gun down now." He does. "kick the gun away, and interlace your fingers behind your head." He goes.

Amanda turns to him. "Can he see Lily, before you take him away….."

Wordy asked in his headset. "Boss?"

"Five minutes Wordy, only five minutes." Sergeant Greg Parker came over the line.

"Just for five minutes."

Next they had the two warrant calls, Which went as well, as can be expected, sprained his wrist, it was a second degree sprain, he would fine in two to three weeks. He was just thankful it wasn't a third degree sprain. Those were nasty. Not that he wanted to work in the truck. Since it was his wrist he would get light duty, if he had been his ankle, he would be on medical leave until he was off the crutches and then he would be on light duty until the sprain was gone. He'd rather be home with his family, but he loved his work. At least he didn't get a concussion, or any broken bones, those were horrible. And he'd spend the next couple days being fussed over by his family. All his girls loved to fuss over him when he was injured even Addie, he came home at 8:45, the little girls were all in bed. Shelley his wife in the family room with Bootsy in her lap watching I love Lucy with Addie, Hazel was curled up in front of the fire.

"Hi, the girls asleep."

"Yeah, How was your day?"

"Fine shoot house training, one hot call, two warrant calls, patrol, and one sprained wrist."

"Kevin." She sounded annoyed.

"I know. Anyway you have no idea how glad I am you smarted off and got sent to your room today, Scout." Kevin said.

"I'm sure, Rosalie called, after the police released them. Greta picked her up. Dad I've been talking with Ana, Rosalie's Mom."

"Yeah, What about."

"Well, I'm pretty sure I want to be a cop when I grow up. But I don't think I'm really suited for SRU, or like Marine Patrol, or Forensics, I'm really only suited to be a detective, I mean I think I'd do okay in Patrol but after that I really only think One of the investigation units would be a good fit for me. Specifically Homicide, Sex Crimes, Fraud, or SIU."

"So you've mentioned." He said.

"Well, I've been talking to Ana, and I think well, I think if being in Sex crimes doesn't kill me, it would be the place for me. Just like SRU it takes a special type of person to be a Sex Crimes cop, and I think I'm that special type of person."

He smiles warmly. "If that's what you want to do we'll support you, you want to go the academy right after high school."

"Yeah, I don't know if you were hoping I'd go into the SRU. But that's just not something I could do."

"No, Scout I wasn't hoping you would go into the SRU. It's hard job and I love it but the last thing I want is one of you girls to go into the SRU."

"I didn't think so." So they spent the rest of the night until 10:30 when she was sent up to bed, watching I love Lucy.

The Next day, was the Lane New Year's Eve Party and any SRU team or support staff that wasn't working was invited, as well as their families. The party started at 7. The little girls had all taken naps but there was no way they were staying up until Midnight, Ben had driven Addie separately and was her date. Rosalie had snagged Clark as her escort. He was very excited about it. Unbeknownst to their parents Addie and Clark had kissed a few weeks after they met and agreed that kissing each other felt like kissing a sibling or a 1st cousin in a ridiculously close-knit family, they laughed and agreed to be good friends. They text, e-mail, and chat regularly, and are very good friends, but there is nothing romantic about their relationship at all. It's very cousinly. Rosalie on the other hand thinks he's very cute, and has no problem saying so. Clark isn't about to say no to a chance to hang out and kiss a pretty girl at midnight. Rosalie is staying with the Wordsworth's both her parents are undercover at the moment. The Wordsworth's are the first guests to arrive. The Three Youngest Wordsworth's were directed to the small TV room in the Lane house, it used to be Clark's play room when he was small. Now it was only really used when he had friends over. It had two small dark brown Microfiber Loveseats surrounding a Low Coffee table, end tables holding up laps on either side of the loveseats, a Tan throw rug on the floor, cream colored walls, a Mahogany cabinet that Clark opened for them. It had a 28 Inch TV/DVD player, a game system hooked up to it. and some DVDs, and games for the PlayStation.

"What do you want to watch, we don't have many Disney moves we have Sword in the Stone, Peter Pan, Lion King, Oliver and Company, Freaky Friday, Bednobs and Broomsticks, Pete's Dragon, and Herbie the Love Bug."

"I want to see Bed-nobs and broomsticks." Lily said. "We don't have that Movie at home."

"You two okay with that?" Clark asked. The other two nodded. "Okay I'll put it in for you. If You like it I'll ask your Mom and Mine if you can take it home with you."

"Thanks Clark."

The next to arrive, at the party was Leah, who was in good spirits. "Leah, I'm glad you came." Ed said. She never came to the team get togethers.

"My family is being impossible…."

"You know My Mother was born in Haiti, It's why she insisted her and My father spend so much of their time providing medical care, my parents have up and moved to Haiti full time, over a year ago, and have just been visiting since and no one saw fit to tell me, I had a huge fight with my sisters and I had to get out of there. So I thought I'd come and spend time with people I actually like."

"Well, welcome can I get you something to drink." They walked into the Living room.

"You have Ginger Ale, Ed?"

"Yeah, I have plenty of Soda, we are having teens plus Greg in the house tonight." He got her a ginger ale, in a large clear plastic cup with ice.

"You don't drink?"

"No, I haven't in ten years."

"You're an alcoholic."

"No, I When I was 16, I went to a house party, I was drinking and someone slipped something into my drink, and I was raped, I never found out who it was. But I got pregnant and went into preterm labor at 6 months." Her voice shaky. Her voice quakes. "She was beautiful Ed, I named her Annalise, it means Graced. She breathed Ed, for one whole minute before she died, so she has a Birth Certificate, Annalise Leah Karnes, Born and died December 31st, 1999"

"I'm Sorry Leah."

"I just couldn't be around my family, I was going to come anyway, even before I found out about my parents, but the fight just was the last straw. I just needed…."

"Your team, it's okay Leah we got you."

"Are Wordy's girls here….I feel like I just need…."

He smiled. "Yeah, they're coloring and Watching a Disney Movie, You're Welcome to join them."

He led her to the small TV room. "Hi, Girls what are you doing?"

Holly smiled. "Hi Uncle Ed, Hi Aunty Leah, we're watching the witches and coloring…."

"Bednobs and Broomsticks." Lily answered.

Leah wiped her eyes. "Can I color with you guys?" Leah asked.

"Sure, you can come on." Allie said.

Holly looked at her. "Why are you sad?"

"Because a very long time ago, someone I loved more than anything died on New Years Eve, and I miss them very much." She said She wasn't about to tell them that person was her newborn daughter. They didn't need to say that.

"You Should make them a card to put on their grave." Lily said.

Leah smiled. "I think I will, you girls want to help me."

"Okay." Allie said excitedly

"Sure." Lily said.

"Okay." Holly said.

"Her name is Annalise, A-N-N-A-L-I-S-E." Leah said. "And she had light brown skin the color of caramel, and Raven black hair, and her eyes were dark brown and almond shaped, and she had a nose like your Uncle Spike, She was small and petite, and she had a heart shaped Birthmark right next to her eyebrow on the left side."

They giggled, and started drawing Pictures of Annalise. While Leah started to draw what she imagined a ten year old Annalise would look like. She sighed. She ached for the daughter she would never know. Ed was talking with Wordy, Shelly and Sophie.

"It explain a lot of her behavior." Wordy said. "And why she goes kind of nuts in the eyes whenever a kid is hurt."

"What do you mean?"

"She followers orders and she doesn't say anything, she has amazing control. But her eyes they do this thing, and her face contorts, for just a half a second, I mean I'm not Addie, but she taught me a thing or two, she is seriously pissed off she can't do anything to the people who hurt them."

"This is the first time she's asked us to help her. I think we need to be there for her." The doorbell rang. Sophie went to answer it.


	11. nw yr

**Chapter Eleven.**

 **As usual. I do not Own Flashpoint. Wordy would have been promoted and given his own team, instead of given an incurable disease, Leah would have actually had a personality, and Raf wouldn't have just seem unsuitable in every possible way. Also Keeping the Peace parts 1 &2 never would have happened, or at least happened the way they did. **

Sophie opened the door and on the other side were Addie, Rosalie, and Ben right behind them. Ben was carrying a large Rubbermaid container, Addie was carrying a large Cake container, and Rosalie was carrying a large bowl with a plastic lid.

"I brought Brownies, I can really only make Brownies and Slice and Bake cookies without it somehow turning out wrong, and I figured Brownies would be better for a party like this." Ben said.

"It's fine thank you for making something."

"It'd never come empty handed to someone else's home." He said honestly.

"Addie I supposed you brought something."

"Just Double Chocolate Raspberry Cheesecake." She said with a sly grin.

"Of course."

Rosalie spoke up. "I brought a fruit salad." She held up a covered bowl. "I can't cook or bake well I can but frankly I have really wacked out taste buds and no one wants to eat anything after I've made alterations to the recipes, but I can pick out ripe fruit at a grocery store, and wash and cut it up."

"She's not wrong her favorite sandwich is Pepperoni, Spicy Italian Peppers, Cream Cheese, Peanut Butter, and Horseradish."

Sophie being a bit of a gourmet blanched at the description of the sandwich and changed the subject. "Addie do you know when Donna and your Uncle are coming?"

"Well if he has any say they'll show up just after midnight it's a Scottish tradition that brings Luck in the New Year to be the first to visit friends and relatives in the New Year it's called First-footing, you bring them specific gifts, shortbread, Coal, Whiskey, And Black Bun it's really Yummy thick fruit cake, but I think Donna will probably make him show up on time."

"Good to know."

They went to put their additions to the food, in the kitchen and saw Clark who was getting a soda. She pulled a desk of Uno cards out of her purse. "Hey, Clark wanna play Uno?"

"Sure, no one's using the kitchen table, it can be the four of us."

Jimmy Collins arrived with his Wife Colleen and their kids, Nathan and Sabrina. "Except for Donna no one else from team three should be coming, Duke is subbing on Team Four, Dash is babysitting his sister's kids, I guess she takes the free child care in exchange for him not paying rent, and Tom is subbing for team five."

"Fine, fine come in, come in." Sophie said. "Wordy's girls are about your age, they're watching a video and coloring in the TV room, would you like to join them."

"Yes, Please, Mrs. Lane." Sabrina said.

Jules came up. "I'll take them to the small TV room. Come on guys…."

Alex and Donna arrived at 8pm. "Donna insisted we arrive at a normal time, instead when everyone is getting ready to leave, so I'll have to come tomorrow with my Hogmanay gifts, modern day practices are fine with me showing up within the few days of the New Year, instead of only New Years Eve Night after Midnight." He said.

"Do you do this every year?" Spike asked.

"When I was in the Army, I only gave out the Short bread cookies, my family does Jammy Dodgers and sometimes the Black Bun if my Mam sent enough for my friends. But I have many baskets filled with the traditional gifts to give out. My sister, often visited during the first few days of New Year, but she only gave out the Black Buns, or the Whiskey depending on who she was visiting."

Shelley smiled. "Addie has plans tomorrow to teach her sisters how to make the Black Buns."

Alex laughed. "Well, she wouldn't be giving them Whiskey, the McMagnus Clan wouldn't be sending her any yet."

"What?" Wordy said.

"The McMagnus Clan is a Scottish Clan in, Fort Augustus, near the South West end of Loch Ness. My grandfather moved to Liverpool and changed his name when he was 23 after some legal trouble, we don't get any share of the profits, But they do send me a case of Scotch every Christmas, and we get family heirlooms and to participate in clan gatherings an such, They're very generous they consider us family even if we aren't close enough family to share in the profits of the Whiskey business."

"You Mean McMagnus fine Single Malt Scotch Whiskey that's your family?" Jimmy asked.

"My Da's family yeah, My Grandda Lachlann was kind of a Scoundrel, he was born McMagnus, he was the Laird's Youngest son, I know Magnus is not a very imaginative aliases for Magnus, but a lot of clans have distant relations with similar names, by the time children's services in Liverpool was trying to find him a family to stay with they didn't connect him to the Clan." He didn't feel like reminding anyone that His Da had adopted him, He didn't feel like his Sperm donor was his father anyway. Harold Thomas Barton was not His father. His Da was his Da. The Magnus were his family, besides Laird McMagnus did some sort of ceremony when he was 16, for him and Andrea, they were clan. He had a feeling that old man had made the whole thing up, but the whole clan had accepted him after that. So it didn't much matter to him. "My Da never did the Scottish Hogmanay tradition until he visited Scotland for Christmas and New Year's when he was 20, after that he did it, but he didn't visit at Midnight he visited in first week following New Year's. That's how the tradition of sending a Case of Whiskey got started. They send a case so you can give whiskey to his friends."

"So You made one of these baskets for each of us?" Spike asked.

"Well, Greg's doesn't have Scotch in his, and if anyone else doesn't want scotch in there's I'll leave it out. But there are other things. Our family always makes Jammy Dodgers instead of regular Shortbread cookies, The Black Buns, Salt that's mostly left out of Modern baskets but we always include it, Coal, We always Get Novelty Chocolates that's shaped to look like Coal, Since Coal is not really needed in modern homes, and the Black buns of course, now the tradition of the gifts, which My da never told me the meanings but they do have meanings, and you're supposed to be the first to cross the threshold as a guest, to bring luck on the new year, and Tall dark haired men such as myself are especially good bringers of luck, When there are kids in the Household I always include a few small toys, or something like that, and in Addie's basket when I was able to see her for Hogmanay, I always included some colorful pens to add to her collection, and a Pineapple Soda, Andrea made lots of baskets, and she did it all New Year's eve and New Year's day if she had the time and visited it later in the week."

Midnight came soon enough, and everyone was brought home except for Rosalie who was sleeping over at the Wordsworth House, in the Guest room, in her friend's room on the inflatable mattress the girl had inherited from her mother. It was a nice one too. Queen Size, Box Spring, Electric, Automatic inflate and deflate, very firm, yet soft, and folds up into a nice easy concealable bag. It wasn't a school night on school nights when Rosalie slept over she had to sleep in the guest room. Although As early as Addie got up, she was honest about how tired she was when she felt like it was time to go to sleep. She didn't stay up, unless she honestly had something she needed to accomplish before she went sleep and she had no qualms about quickly her friends out of the house (as politely as possible) when it got to the point. Not that her parents had often let it get to the point, they usually stepped in way before then but it had happened once or twice.

It was 9:45 AM Sam was packed and ready, there was a knock at the door. He opened it. It was Wordy, "Hi, Sam, Are you ready."

"Yeah. So what are you going to do today, after you drop me off?"

"Nothing much Alex showed up around 7 am this morning, and Addie and Shelley are teaching the girls to make Jammie Dodgers, and Black Buns for when we visit friends and relatives for the first-footings we're going to be in the next few days while I'm off, It's really important to Addie, to keep this tradition alive, we're not putting Whiskey in the baskets though. We're not putting Whiskey in the baskets though."

"Speaking of which…." He takes a large Ziploc bag out of his pocket and hands it to him. "Addie got up early and made you the first batch of Jammie Dodgers for your flight, since you couldn't really have anything else from the basket."

"Thanks, Wordy, and thank Addie for me…."

"Sure no problem."

It was January 1st Leah was standing by her Daughter's grave with the cards she made with the Wordsworth girls. It was good to visit Her baby.

Alexander Herbert George Magnus sat in his town home looking at his photo albums and thinking, Donna was off solving a crisis involving one of her team, apparently Dash the youngest on the team, had a kid emergency with his sisters kids. He smiled. He loved Donna. He thought to his younger years. Harold Thomas Barton was a harsh and cruel man to be related to. But he didn't hate his Sperm donor, he didn't care enough about him to hate him. He knew Andrea felt the same way. Well after intense therapy. Alex didn't need it. He always disliked him, and hated what he did, and when he was living with him hated and feared him, and before he died hated him and feared he'd come back. But once he died. He just didn't have it him to hate a dead man. He thought of Robert. Of becoming a McMagnus. The Clan had once been McMánas, but eventually the English version for Mánas was used. Magnus early in Queen Victoria's Reign, it had been changed by Laird Párlan McMánas, who was the Grandson of Laird Raibert McManas, who started **McMagnus Fine Single Malt Scotch Whiskey** In 1828. When he was 13 and his sister Andrea was 11, a few months after his parents married, Robert legally adopted them, he remembered being so happy. When he was 16, and Andrea was 14, they took a trip to Scotland, to Fort Augustus, and met his Da Robert's Uncle, since his grandfather was no longer Laird, his name is Raibert as well, and he felt very proud that his nephew was named after him. Alexander who was often called Alasdair there because that was the Scottish version of his name, and his sister was called Aindrea, or because his sister was so loved Spiorid, meaning Sprite. The Laird before Raibert's Grandfather Benneit, was called Alasdair, so they loved his name, feeling he was part of the family. And they had Uncles named Seoras, which means George one of his middle names there no Herbert because there was Scottish name for Herbert, and a Cousin Andreas which is the masculine form of Andrea. So they really liked that they had family names. He remembered the ceremony declaring him and his sister Robert's children, and the His mother Robert's wife. And us part of their clan. It was gratifying, he remembered playing the Scottish games with his cousins, and wearing a kilt. It was fun, I remembered going back every few years. He knows his sister went back whenever she was in the British Isles. Even if she was nowhere near Fort Augustus she made a special trip, even if she had to make time in her schedule. The McMagnus had made them part of her family. More than the Barton's ever done, then the Barton's were pretty much scum, the whole family were abusive drunks or worse, except Harold's sister Rebecca who was somehow a very kind woman, they kept in very limited contact, through e-mail only, well now there used to be letters she had moved to Rural Montana in the States when she was 18, married a Dairy Farmer named Bill Leahy was very happy with him, and their daughter, two sons, and four grandchildren. The Ferguson side, Mam's side was nice enough, but there wasn't much of them left. His cousin Olive was the only one in Canada, and his Great-Uncle Philip, and his son Henry were the only ones Left in London Philip was in a nursing Home, and Henry was doing his best, but working for the Scotland Yard didn't give him a whole lot of money or time. and Olive, mostly worked in Vancouver. The His father's foster parents were gone, The Bolt's were unfailingly nice, Quinton and Catherine Bolt were gone, but Frank and Sarah Bolt were still around and so were their children they just lived in Ottawa, and Jackson Bolt's and his Wife kids, and their families lived in Toronto, it was only His father's best friend that moved to Ottawa, Jackson Bolt stayed in Toronto and instead of joining the Police Department, became a lawyer and advocate for police officers. His daughter and sons all because lawyers, Children's Advocate, Crown Prosecutor, and Police Advocate. The last time he was in Scotland, Laird Raibert, gave him the ring Alasdair gave his wife, it was small and perfect it would fit inside her gloves she wouldn't have to take it off, It was made of Antique Rose gold, and had a very simple crystal clear diamond in it. It was inscribed in Scottish-Gaelic which he had since learned to translate, in English it said. **_Only a woman as Fierce and Strong as You shall own my heart. For instead of Protecting You. We can face the world together._** He smiled Every McMagnus Engagement ring since the 1800s was inscribed with the same phrase. The Wedding Bands was inscribed with the words, the couples name, the date and the words the day two became forever as one. He was going to propose tonight. He loved Donna she was the one, he knew it. He spoke to the Laird about it. They were going to Scotland over Spring break and going to take Addie, and the Wordsworth's if they wanted to come, and they were going to have a handfasting, a trial marriage. A Year and a day, He thought it an excellent idea. She could still change his mind, the McMagnus's were very traditional. If you had a Handfasting you had to wait the full time. His family was traditional but not old fashioned they wouldn't care that they were living and sleeping together. He liked that about them. He thought Of using his Mother's ring but it wouldn't would fit inside her gloves at work.

Donna came home, Wally greeted at the door.

"Hi, Boy…." He rolled on his belly and she petted him and came over.

"What are you going, Lex?"

"Love, can I talk to you." He sounded happy but serious.

"Yeah."

"I love you so much."

"I love you too."

"When I was 13, not long after My parents got married My Da have me a sex talk, he was very good at it, told me what to expect, and we spoke many times during puberty. When I was 18 and going away to the army He gave me a talk that his Grandfather and Uncle didn't give him until he was 23, the Love and marriage talk. We'd talked about love before, when I'd fallen fast for Stephanie Morganti in the 5th grade, but this was different this wasn't hormones, this was about the Of truth love, he said that one day, I would meet someone that would be fierce, and Protective, she would be able to fight her own battles maybe not all them, but she'd be able to stand on her own two feet, she may have been hurt by life, in some way, she may need help, even if she may not accept it, or she may be the one helping me, But Even if I didn't know it at the time, she will be the one who makes me feel like a whole person, fills a part of myself that I didn't know was missing, She'll be kind, but Strong, and she'll be a fighter either physical or figurative battles. You'll know her when you meet her. I didn't know what to say to that. when I was 25, My Uncle who had just been made Laird gave me my Great-great-grandfather's Alasdair's wife Barabal's engagement ring, Alasdair means, is means Alexander, I wasn't named after him, but they consider him my name sake, and therefore I get the ring. The inscription on the inside, like the inscription on every McMagnus ring since the 1800s says. **_Only a woman as Fierce and Strong as You shall own my heart. For instead of Protecting you. We can face the world together."_**

He takes out the ring and gets down on one knee. "Will you marry me?"

"Yes."

"Now, we will be engaged for awhile, because I want to be handfasted first, we'll go to Scotland in the Spring and be in a trial marriage for a year and a day, it's a Scottish tradition and a family tradition, we'll officially be married in Scotland through the handfasting, but we'll need to be married in the Canada, so we can have our official marriage here."

She smiles. "Yes."

"Thank you, it's very important to my Uncle."

"My sister and her family lives in London can she come to the Handfasting?"

"Of course." He smiled. "Anyone else you want to invite."

"No, she's my only blood family, well at least close blood family. My family came through Grosse Isle, about just when it closed, and just before the Outbreak of World War II from Italy, although I know my Great grandparents were both of English mothers and Italian fathers, their original last name wasn't Sabine, that was the region of Italy they came from Sabina. Their original last name was Carpenteri, which means Carpenter. It was probably just paper work mix-up but once they were in Canada their last names legally became Sabine."

"Are you in contact with your Italian relatives?"-

"I've spoken to a few whose families immigrated after the war, I haven't spoken to any that still live in Italy."

Meanwhile the Wordsworth girls were still baking and making baskets for them to visit friends, and family, while Scottish music that wasn't bagpipes, played in the background, Addie had wanted to play bagpipes it was tradition but Shelley quickly vetoed that idea. Shelley shook her head it may be Addie's tradition but they were making baskets for her younger girls friends as well. She knew this meant a lot to Addie to be able to share this with her sisters.

A few hours later they finished the baskets, and started visiting friends over the next couple days they visited many people they loved and cared about. All of Team One, Donna and Alex, All of Addie's friends, Lily, Allie, and Holly's friends, Shelley parents and sisters baskets they took when Kevin returned to work and on two separate days. and they had to visit for a few hour and actually schedule the visit. But they appreciated the sentiment. Sam was having a good time in Ottawa, and was enjoying his time with her parents and sister.

He came back on the tenth. And was well rested. Ready for her first day back tomorrow. Addie was also ready for her first day back from Christmas Vacation. The day was long and stressful

Meanwhile, Team one was escorting convicted murderer Alden Scott. Who is crazier and more Homicidal than Bellatrix LeStrang. Wordy has got to stop Addie's literary taste infect him. His day was long and stressful but not very dangerous or high risk, even though he was guarding Alden Scott was hard because of publicity since he killed his abusive lover, he's actually a very gentle man. That was at the beginning of his shift. Alden was getting a hearing for new evidence. After That Team One Patrolled Kevin got home around 11:45. Shelley was the only one up.

"Shel…'

"Kevin, Bad shift?"

"Just Long."

"You want something to eat?"

"No, Shel I ate. I just want to wrap my arms around You and go to sleep."

"Me too. Let's go."


End file.
